Two Worlds United
by NinjaDino4
Summary: Emma is a lonely rich kid. With only one friend and a father who is always away due to his job she wonders if her life can ever get better. The mane six mysteriously end up on Earth where Emma allows them to live with her. Can they adapt to this new world or will they fall under the evil Earth hides in its darkest corners?
1. Prayers Answered

Chapter 1: Prayers Answered

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, Only my story and characters.**

* * *

"Finally, the weekend is here. I can't take school anymore." Emma sighed as she drove down the road to her house. Day after day she longed to be at home away from everything in the world.

She pulled into the driveway and turned her car off. Grabbing her purse she exited the vehicle and casually walked to the door. She stopped in front of her house as a big note on the door caught her eyes.

"What's this?" She wondered out loud as she skimmed the letter. "Dear Emma, I'm sorry, but I had to leave for a very important meeting with a company in another country. Won't be back for a few months due to all the campaigning I must do for them. I'll call you whenever I get the chance. –Dad"

She aggressively opened the door then slammed it shut in frustration. It was no surprise that her father was gone yet again. He was all she had, but most of the time she couldn't even have that due to his job. Being a senior allowed her to stay at home alone with no parental guidance. She had her license and loads of money her father gave her. An only child had many advantages in the spoiled department, but a fallback in sibling company.

"Home alone. Again. Just freakin great." She rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.

Her house was rather big for only two people. Of course, due to monetary funds it was possible. Everything in the market from the U.S.A to foreign countries could be found in the Watson house hold.

Practically slugging onto her bed she tossed her purse in the corner. Emma's bedroom was every girl's dream. It had a huge closet full of every type of shoe known to mankind, along with dozens of dresses, shirts and designer jeans. She even had a shelf full of expensive lotions, perfumes and body scrubs. She was very happy with the look of her house, but what made her most happy were the custom My Little Pony plushies her dad had made. Each one was perfectly placed on her gorgeous king sized bed.

"At least I always have you girls to make my life not as lonely." Emma sighed staring at the six stuffed ponies with hopeful eyes. "If only I had more than just one true friend. I'm sure you six would be true friends."

Moments later her happy smile faded into frown. "Like that's ever gonna happen. That wish will never come true." She remarked taking her flip flops off and putting them in her closet with care. Being at home always allowed her to change into a more comfortable appearance. At school she tried her best to keep up her image, but at home she was hardly recognizable if compared.

She removed her sundress and put on a pair of grey sweat pants. Rummaging through her shirts she located a plain baggy black t-shirt to wear. Her hair was messily pulled up into a bun while she removed her makeup in the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she felt as if the reflection was her true self. The worn down teen stared wondering why she puts on a fake smile for the world to see, when deep down she needs somebody. Sure she was popular, but everyone except her best friend only acted nice because they wanted pricey gifts from her father.

As she walked out of the bathroom her stomach decided to rumble. "Guess I'm hungry. I could always get something from the kitchen, but…I could always invite Jaden over…" She pondered out loud. Taking her Iphone 5 out of her pocket she called her friend. After a few seconds of ringing he finally picked up.

"Emma? What'd ya need?" He asked right away.

"It'd be nice to get a 'hi' every once in a while. Anyways, I was just wondering if you'd want to pick up some food. My dad's gonna be gone for some time so you should come over." She explained.

"Sure, I'll get something and then stop by later. I gotta finish my shift first. See you in a bit. Bye." He replied sounding a bit rushed.

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Bye." Emma said before clicking end. "Now what do I do? I have no homework or cleaning to do." She whined in annoyance.

Pondering her options for a moment she decided to go sit in her backyard to pass time. With her phone holding tons of music and the beauty from outside her house, it made the perfect choice. Not a moment to spare she grabbed her sunglasses from the counter and opened the sliding glass door.

Emma spotted her favorite chair near the in ground pool her father's friend built a couple years ago. Slipping on her shades and lying in the comfy chair quickly relaxed her mind. She picked up her phone and put on Taylor Swift. She sighed in content at everything surrounding her. Closing her eyes for a few moments she assumed that life was going to continue in its natural repetitive routine.

A bright light shone causing her to wince. "What the hell. Aren't sunglasses supposed to dim out light?" She curled up trying to hide her eyes from the brightness suddenly extenuating from the sky. Just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared.

She sat up in her chair uncurling from her position to get a better look. Instead she got a face full of pool. A giant wave of water erupted into the air.

Emma sat upright shocked at what just happened to her. Luckily her phone was surprisingly untouched by the water saving it from destruction.

"Water?" A girl with blonde hair in a side pony tail questioned bursting up to the surface.

In a matter of seconds, five more girls popped their heads up. Each one slightly confused of their surroundings.

Emma had no idea how to react. Six girls fell from the air into her pool. Each one looked just like the mane six, only human. She felt as if her prayers were answered, yet couldn't find any words for the situation.

"Um…Excuse me?" She asked staring at the six floating heads bobbing in the water.

They each turned their heads in Emma's direction only to turn their expressions of curiosity into ones of fear and slight disgust.

"What are you?...Are you some sort of hairless monkey?" The rainbow haired one asked rudely.

"Hairless monkey? I guess that makes you one too." Emma replied in a smart ass tone.

"What are you talk- WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" She flailed around splashing the other five.

"News flash, none of you have wings. Cause humans don't have wings. I mean you're all humans." Emma stated although she couldn't help, but feel like these six were really the ponies from her favorite show.

"Humans? No wings?" The female with the pink and purple strip in her hair asked.

"Here, let me help you out of my pool." Emma jumped up and held out her hand. The one with rainbow hair made sure she was first out. She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up. As soon as she got partially out of the water it slightly caught Emma off guard. She let go of the tomboy voiced female and fell backwards. A huge splash of water soaked Emma from head to toe from the drop rainbow hair took.

"What the hay was that for?!" She yelled in anger pulling herself out of the pool. Holding out her hand she helped each one of the others out of the water.

"It's just…you all…aren't wearing any clothes. I mean, I just wasn't expecting that…" Emma admitted feeling a bit uncomfortable as she tried to not look in their direction.

"Whatever do you mean? We hardly ever wear clothes, except dresses on occasion. Or perhaps a marvelous robe. Or silk pajamas." The one with purple curls explained.

"Well, you're gonna start wearing some. Luckily you six dropped by my house. My dad's pretty loaded. I have a bunch of clothes and shoes." Emma happily replied grabbing her phone and shutting off the music.

"You do!? Well what are we waiting for?!" The girl with purple curls said in an excited tone.

Each one followed her. They all had a look of nervousness as they entered the home due to slight anticipation of the inside.

"Oh wow! This place is super duper amazing! Just look at all the pretty furniture!" The one with pink hair squealed in joy as she bounced around the living room. Emma really hoped they wouldn't ask any awkward questions considering they were all nude at the moment.

"By the way, what are these?!" The hyperactive human asked holding her breasts jumping right in Emma's face.

"Um…they're your girl parts?" She answered in confusion. "You know, I don't think we caught each other's names."

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink poofy haired human shouted loudly resuming her hopping.

"My name is Rarity." The elegant purple haired one replied in a British like voice.

"Name's Applejack." The blonde haired one with the cowgirl hat stated.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The one with blunt bangs said with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash." The rainbow haired girl grumpily replied as she poked at the area her wings should have been.

"I'm Fluttershy." The one with soft pink long hair squeaked to where nobody could understand her.

"Right, well I'm Emma. Emma Watson." She stated finally realizing that it was no joke, the mane six were actually standing her house. "There's no need to be afraid of me, but before I ask for an explanation, you all need to get some clothes.

"What kinds of clothes?!" Pinkie asked in joy continuing to bounce everywhere.

"I have pretty much anything you can think of." She led the six to her bedroom, but stopped halfway. "Hold on girls, I need to go move a few things in my room. Could you stay here for like a couple minutes?"

"Sure thing." Applejack answered on their behalf. Each one started a conversation about the new world they appeared in.

Emma quickly walked into her room. She locked the door in an attempt to keep them each out in case they tried following her. Practically sprinting to her bed she picked up each one of her plushies. She paced around the room trying to think of a place to hide them. The closest would be a big nope. Rarity would probably be in there most of the time. Taking a moment to think she stopped at the foot of her bed. There was no way she could run out holding them; they six would see the plushies. She would have to hide them better at a later time. Knowing there was no other place to keep them hidden she tossed them under the bed as far as she could. Unless they played hide and seek in her room there would be no way they would see them.

Quickly unlocking the door and opening it, she was met with the faces of six eager humans.

"Sorry we didn't stay put. You took a long time so we wanted to see what was going on. Only the door wouldn't open." Twilight explained while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No need to explain yourself. I understand. So let's get this started." Emma guided them to her closet. When she opened the two doors each one had a look of awe struck on their face.

"No words can describe this moment." Rarity wiped a tear from her eye and beamed in joy.

"It's so lovely." Fluttershy shyly said with a smile.

"I have to admit, this is pretty amazing. These are all yours?" Twilight asked Emma.

"Yep. Go ahead, you all have roughly about my body shape, I'm sure you'll find something. Don't put them on yet though, I still need to find you guys something else." Emma told them. In a matter of only a second each one ran into the closet picking out an outfit.

Emma sat on the bed waiting for their decision. After about twenty minutes of looking through the vast range of clothes Rarity stepped out with a short white dress sporting light blue stitches for decoration.

"I love that dress. It'd look amazing on you." Emma smiled at Rarity's decision.

Rainbow Dash walked out with a pair of custom light black track pants and a dark blue shirt decorated with a small rainbow in the right bottom corner.

"Sporty, seems like something you'd wear." Emma said happily already knowing what to expect of each one.

"Yeah, well most of the clothes in there were girly. I need something comfortable if we HAVE to wear them all the time." Rainbow explained moving to the side allowing Pinkie Pie to burst out of the closet.

She was holding a pair of capris and a pink shirt. Emma was little shocked at how plain her outfit was, but somehow it just sort of fit Pinkie.

"That really does suit you, Pinkie." She said realizing there were only three more girls to go.

"Thanks!" Pinkie bounced over to Rainbow with a smile.

The door opened revealing both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. Applejack was holding a pair of boot cut jeans and an orange plaid button up. Twilight was holding a studious looking purple skirt and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. Overall they each picked out something that reflected their personalities. Applejack had a country like outfit, Rarity had an elegant dress, Twilight's outfit matched her book smart attitude, Pinkie's seemed very childlike, while Rainbow's matched her athletic personality.

"Alright Fluttershy, let's see what you've picked out." Emma said nicely not wanting to scare the poor girl.

Moments later she slowly walked out showing everybody the outfit she picked. It was a beautiful pale green skirt just a bit longer than Twilight's and a pastel pink tank top lighter than her hair with thick shoulder straps. Normally Emma would try not putting pink and green together due to it somewhat reminding her of a watermelon, yet on Fluttershy she figured it would look a lot better.

"That outfit is wonderful. I think it'll suit you." Emma encouraged her choice which was met with a soft smile from the shy girl. "So now you all need something else. Give me a sec."

She walked into her closet and reached her intended destination. Rummaging through her choices she specifically picked out twelve different important items for the girls.

"Here. You all need these." She said handing each of them a pair of undergarments.

"Um, what are they?" Twilight asked carefully observing hers with one hand while the other hand held her clothes. The other five gave Emma the same response, except with their face rather than words.

"They're bras and underwear. If you're gonna live here, well, you're not gonna walk around without them. No matter what you wear you'll always have them on." Emma explained.

"And how do we put them on?" Rarity questioned giving hers a quick glance.

Emma sighed hoping everyday wouldn't be full of explanations and demonstrations for such simple tasks.

/

"Ugh, this thing is so uncomfortable. Why do we have to wear it again?" Rainbow asked in a huff pulling at her bra.

"Cause it holds your chest in place. The end of the story. You can take them off when you go to bed, alright?" Emma explained yet again.

"Fine." She replied still yanking on it.

"Now what?" Applejack asked giving Rainbow a strange look.

"Now we get your clothes on." Emma said tossing them their outfits.

"We have to wear these under our clothes?" Twilight questioned giving Emma a look that practically screamed 'are you kidding me?'.

"I don't mind…if that's what you do here…then it's okay…" Fluttershy timidly said hiding behind her hair.

"See, Fluttershy and Pinkie aren't questioning what I told you all. Maybe you four should take a lesson from them." Emma stated helping each one put on their clothes.

/

"Now you're all dressed. And it only took like fifteen minutes." Emma sighed, but felt a lot better knowing each one wasn't nude.

Pinkie's stomach started to rumble which somehow caused a chain reaction between them all. "Can we get some food?" The six asked in unison.

"I guess we could." Emma laughed. "But first let me just show you a couple rooms on the way to the kitchen. I'll give you a better tour later."

As they all walked down the hall Emma stopped in front of two doors were across from each other. She turned to the left and opened the door.

"This is the guest room. It has a bed that should be big enough for two of you. The couch on the wall should hold another two of you." She walked over to the couch and pulled a lever which opened up the recliner on two of the seats. "I have an air mattress the last two of you can share, I would offer the other room in my house, but it's my dad's so it would seem a little weird."

"I call the couch!" Rainbow jumped on the sofa.

"Me too, Dashie!" Pinkie followed Rainbow's actions and jumped next to her.

"I will take the bed. It suits my style." Rarity announced.

"I'll share with you, Rarity." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Guess that leaves the air mattress to us, Twi." Applejack stated.

"I can live with that." Twilight replied happily.

"Now that you know where you're all sleeping, there's just one more important place we need to go." Emma walked over to the door on the other side of the hall and opened it. "This is the bathroom; pretty sure I don't need to explain anything to you six."

"Now can we get some food? I'm starving over here." Rainbow complained hopping off the couch followed by the other five.

"I guess so." Emma led them to the kitchen. Rainbow jumped on the couch in the living room which was just a few feet away. She closed her eyes quickly falling into a nap. Just as Emma was about to open up the fridge the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie yelled before running to the source.

"Wait!" Emma begged, but was too late. Pinkie somehow found the front door and opened it.

Emma and the four ran after the hyperactive pink haired girl. In the doorway was Jaden holding a big bucket of fried chicken from KFC. His face was one of pure confusion as he stared at Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She had a smile so big it seemed her face stretched in ways never known. "Is that food?!" She gasped grabbing the bucket.

"Pinkie." Twilight sternly said taking the bucket and giving it back to Jaden.

"Uh thanks. Could I talk to Emma for a minute? Alone." He asked grabbing his best friend by the arm and shutting the door on the five former ponies.

"Just what in the fuck is going?" Jaden asked in a low whisper.

"Well, you see. I was outside. There was a bright light and they kind of just fell from the sky into my pool." Emma explained quietly.

"Why the hell did that pink haired one say her name is Pinkie Pie?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Cause…you can't tell anybody this…but I'm pretty sure they're from My Little Pony. Like the actual characters. They haven't explained anything yet to me though. I completely forgot you were coming over so I didn't have time to keep them from answering the door." Emma admitted.

"Wait…that's really them? Hold up, so that's the real Applejack?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. Jaden wasn't a huge fan of the show, but he did love Applejack.

"Don't get any ideas. They don't need some romance crap between a human. They're flipping ponies for Christ's sake." Emma shoved a finger into his chest and gave him an angry look.

"Alright, alright. I won't. Thank god it's only these five. I would've flipped out if there were all six here." He said happily opening the door.

"Yeah…only five of them…" Emma whispered to where he couldn't hear. She feared what he would say when he saw Rainbow Dash snoozing on the couch. Jaden was never a big fan of Dashie. The first episode he ever watched was Fall Weather Friends, since then he's always saw Rainbow as a cheater and a liar. There hasn't been a single moment in the show where he cut Rainbow Dash any slack for that one episode.

"Any of you hungry? I have enough food for the seven of us." He turned his attention towards Applejack and gave a small smirk.

"Seven? You mean-" Twilight started, but Emma covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Jaden put the bucket on the table and turned around to pull a chair out. Emma thought she was in the clear for a minute, but he momentarily stopped. She turned her head slowly and saw Rainbow Dash had just popped her head up from the couch and proceeded to yawn and stretch.

Each one of the girls turned their attention towards Jaden who had a really angry look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Twilight whispered.

"No." Emma whispered back.

"What's wrong with him?" Rarity whispered questioningly.

"Yeah, he was just happy two seconds ago." Applejack quietly added.

"Why is he so mad all of a sudden?" Pinkie asked softly taken aback by his sudden change of heart.

Rainbow turned around and noticed everyone was staring at her. "What'd I miss? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Emma…" Jaden said quietly. "…Just what the hell…IS SHE DOING HERE?!" He screamed pointing at Rainbow Dash who was completely clueless of the situation.

His voice was so powerful it caused Fluttershy to whimper. Each of her friends comforted her while Rainbow changed from a look of confusion to a look of anger.

"Dear lord…" Emma sighed not ready for what was about to go down in her house.


	2. Feelings Bust Out

Chapter 2: Feelings Bust Out

**Authors Note: Ugh, already August. One more month until school, BUT 18 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! Oh yeah, gonna be the big 1 6. I'm so excited! :3 –NinjaDino4**

**And we might get to add another person to the herd. I'm in the process of converting my other best friend into a brony.(He likes my favorite ponies too, Yeah Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie!) Sadly, in order to do that I had to give One Direction a chance since I always judge them without even listening to them.(Like most anti-bronies) Anyways the point is, now I somewhat like them. Definitely not obsessed, but they aren't that bad. Some of their songs straight up suck, but meh. .-. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

* * *

"What are you babbling about?" Rainbow asked jumping off the couch. She approached Jaden who furrowed his brows even more than before.

"Back off." He shoved Rainbow Dash causing her to fall flat on her behind.

"Oh hay no! You did not just do that. Now you're asking for it!" She picked herself up from the floor and threw a fist at Jaden.

Quickly catching the punch he grabbed both her hands. With lightning speed reflex she bit his arm.

"Ow! Damn it. I'll kill you!" Jaden shouted. Both had fists cocked and were ready to beat one another up.

"Stop!" Emma and the rest of the mane six yelled. Rainbow Dash's friends held her back while Emma grabbed Jaden by the ear causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm not through with him! Let me go!" Rainbow thrashed in the arms of her friends trying to escape. She had no luck; the only thing she managed to kick was the air.

"RD, you need to calm down." Applejack humbly said pinning her friend to the ground.

"Why should I?! He started it." She glared at Jaden who was sitting on the floor getting an angry look from Emma.

"Rainbow Dash, seriously. I'm sure he has his reasons for being rude…I think…But that doesn't give you the right to act reckless. Be the bigger pony. We don't need to stir up trouble considering we have no other place to stay." Twilight Sparkle sternly said giving Rainbow a lecture.

Giving her friends only a huff and eye roll in response she tried calming down. For a minute the room got extremely quiet until each of their stomachs rumbled.

"I'm hungry! We should eat." Pinkie suggested.

"Pinkie Pie is right. Now that the little quarrel has passed we should get some food." Rarity added.

Applejack let Rainbow go. Each one took a seat at the table. The six former ponies looked at the bucket with curiosity.

"What is this stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing at the food.

"It's fried chicken." Jaden nonchalantly responded.

"WHAT?!" The mane six gasped in unison.

"Th-this is chicken?!" Fluttershy whimpered in horror. Tears started grazing her eyes as she stared at the bucket.

"…Yeah..." Emma looked down at the table. Out of all the foods Jaden had to get it just had to be chicken.

"You eat animals?!" Twilight's pupil shrunk in fear.

"That is just uncouth. How could you do something like that?" Rarity questioned taking a moment's pause before speaking again, only in a quieter voice. "…You don't eat ponies, do you?"

Emma went wide eyed at their reactions. It was everything she expected, but she had no idea how to handle it. Allowing herself one quick breath she replied to the question. "Of course not. We don't eat ponies. I've never had one and I don't plan on it."

"If you six aren't gonna eat any than I guess more for me." Jaden said reaching his arm into the bucket and pulling out a piece of chicken.

"Oh no you don't." Rainbow snatched the piece from his hand. Everyone had their eyes on the brash former Pegasus.

Jaden was about to get angry all over again, but a devious smile crossed his face. "Alright. Go ahead. Have the first piece. Eat it."

Rainbow Dash stared at the fried chicken she held in her hand. Her stomach was all queasy from the anticipation and pressure she felt as watchful eyes surrounded her. She bit her lip and looked over the food.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's just a poor little chicken about to be devoured by you. I mean if you want to know how it's processed you might feel a little better about eating it." Jaden mocked with a smirk.

"Knock it off." Emma slugged him in the arm. "Rainbow, you don't have to eat it. You've got nothing to prove."

"No, no. I can do this." She opened her mouth and moved the chicken closer to it slowly. Hesitating for a few times she finally mustered the courage to eat it.

All of her friends stared at her awaiting her reaction. She chewed a few times with a blank face. It slowly changed into a look of confusion as she swallowed all of her food.

"How was it?" Applejack asked. Rainbow blinked a few times in response.

"…It…was…AMAZING!" She shouted as a huge smile crept onto her face. "I mean sure it's an animal, but for some strange reason I actually enjoyed it." She grabbed a hand full of chicken from the bucket. "I can't get enough of this stuff!"

Jaden frowned at her reaction. He was sure she would feel sick and a bit disturbed that she ate a chicken.

"Well if Dashie likes it, I'll give it a try!" Pinkie grabbed a chicken and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled at the taste. "Wow, you were right! This is amazing!"

"If you two want to eat this barbaric meal, go right ahead. I will not subject my body to such horrors." Rarity inquired.

"I'm with Rarity. I don't think I could stomach an animal. It doesn't feel right even watching you two eat it." Twilight added giving Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie a weird look.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Rainbow shoved another piece in her mouth.

"…I'm not comfortable with the idea…" Fluttershy softly replied.

"What about you, Applejack?! Are you with me and Dashie?" Pinkie handed her a piece of fried chicken.

Applejack observed the meat carefully before coming to a decision. "I don't know…On one hoof, it feels kinda wrong. On the other hoof, I'm sorta curious. Oh what the hay, I'll give it a shot." She swiftly placed the food in her mouth. Swallowing it she felt the same way as Rainbow and Pinkie. "This stuff is hoof lickin good! Y'all don't know what you're missin."

"If you want any more I can go get some, Applejack." Jaden said with a smile.

"Thank you kindly. I'll be sure to tell you if I do." She replied before digging through the bucket.

"Suck up." Emma muttered. "Anyways, I guess if you three won't eat this I'll just have to get you something else. Come on." She pulled her chair out and got up as she gestured the three unwilling guests to the kitchen.

/

"Alright. What do you girls like? I have fruits, vegetables, salad. Not sure what else you eat." Emma asked.

Twilight pondered the question for second. "Do you have any oats?" This earned a weird glance from Emma. "Flowers?" She got the same look. "Never mind, a salad will be fine."

Emma reached into the fridge and grabbed a big bag of romaine lettuce. She didn't want the food to be bland so she also picked out a few fruits as toppings. She laid the ingredients on the counter. Taking out a giant salad bowl, cutting board, and utensils she started on the meal for her new friends.

"So…there was something we wanted to ask you." Rarity started.

"Oh?" Emma replied carefully dicing each fruit into perfect cuts.

"It's about Jaden…" Fluttershy added.

"What about him?" Emma questioned as she finished up slicing the toppings.

"We want to know why he was rude to Rainbow Dash. When he first saw her he acted as if he already knew her. It was like he had some resentment towards her, but it makes no sense. We've never met either of you before." Twilight Sparkle explained revealing their feelings.

"Oh…that…um well…you see…the truth is…I…just can't tell you right now." Emma stuttered feeling a bit uncomfortable with their question.

"Why not?" Rarity asked stepping closer to Emma.

"Sometimes…it's better to not know the truth. Not because it's bad, it's just you may not like what you find out." Emma explained hoping they would drop the subject.

"But don't we deserve an explanation?" Twilight inquired.

"Yes, but not right now. It's just not a good time. So um how did you six fall into my pool? I still haven't gotten an explanation for that." She asked as she started breaking the romaine leaves into reasonably sized pieces.

"We'll tell you, if you tell us what we want to know." Rarity bargained defiantly. Twilight sided with Rarity, while Fluttershy seemed on the fence about her reasoning.

Emma sighed at her level of intelligence and debate. "Forget it. I can live without one for now." She placed the finishing touches on her now perfect looking salad. She handed forks to each of the girls which was met with a confused look from them.

/

The four walked into the dining room expecting a nice atmosphere to return to. Instead they came back to a disaster.

"Give me the chicken!" Rainbow Dash yelled yanking on the food.

"No! It's mine! You've had enough, rainbow reject!" Jaden screamed having a tug of war with Rainbow.

"You could lay off the food anyways. Your gut's so huge it could hold an ursa major!" Dash shouted back.

"I'm not fat you damn lesbo!" Jaden retaliated. Everyone's jaw hit the floor at his accusation.

"Oh no he didn't…" Applejack muttered in fear.

"Oh yes he did." Pinkie said causing everyone to wince as Rainbow Dash boiled over with anger.

"Buck you! I'm not a lesbian!" Rainbow jumped over the table and knocked Jaden to the ground. Fist after fist slammed him in the head. After many blows to the face he had a bloody nose and busted lip. When she stopped to catch her breath he took the opportunity to roll her over and pin her to the ground.

"Could've fooled me. That rainbow hair and butchy voice all ties together." He punched her in the gut causing her to cough in pain. He was about to sock her in the jaw until he was pulled backwards.

"Enough! Both of you. Stop fighting!" Emma yelled in frustration.

"Fuck this! I'm leaving, sorry girls, but I can't be in the same room as her." Jaden glared at Rainbow who was lying on the ground holding her stomach.

He stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Emma said shocked at everything that just went down.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Twilight asked rushing to Dash followed by the others as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to blow off some steam." She said between her constant coughing.

"There's a punching bag near the pool. Go have at it." Emma offered.

Rainbow Dash didn't say a word more. She slowly got up and walked towards the backyard. She opened the door and slid it shut leaving the other six behind.

"I hope Dashie feels better." Pinkie sighed.

"You know we still haven't had that salad yet." Emma reminded them, also trying to change the subject so the mood wouldn't get any lower.

"We shouldn't let ourselves starve. Besides, Rainbow will be just fine." Fluttershy said sweetly.

The six sat down at the table. Emma picked up her fork and noticed that the others were mimicking her as she did it.

"Um, haven't you used a fork before?" Emma asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly have these weird things." Rarity wiggled the fingers on her left hand.

After a few minutes Emma taught each one how to use a fork with their new limbs. They all finished the salad together leaving not even one single crumb.

"I'm stuffed." Pinkie held her belly.

"Really? I have cupcakes in the fridge, but if you're not hungry…" Emma replied as she picked up the salad bowl and utensils.

Pinkie Pie gasped then ran into the kitchen as fast she could. Moments later she walked out with the entire tray of them. Everybody giggled as she tossed each cupcake in the air and somehow ate them all in one swoop.

Emma placed the dishes in the sink and threw away the bucket from the fried chicken. While she was cleaning up she heard the TV. She turned her head and noticed the girls had somehow figured out how to turn it on. Each one gathered around the television in curiosity.

"What is this thing?" Applejack asked poking the screen with her finger.

"Don't do that. You'll leave finger prints on the screen." Emma said moving her hand away from the television. "And you don't want to stand that close; you'll hurt your vision. I don't need a glasses bill, my dad would get curious."

"We're so sorry; it's just that we've never seen this before." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine; it's a flat screen TV." Emma replied which was met with unsure looks from them all. "Um…imagine a bunch of moving pictures telling a story."

"Ohhhhh." The five said in unison.

Emma noticed that the channel just happened to be on the Hub. She quickly scanned the room and found the remote. If a commercial came on she would be screwed. Diving for the remote she changed the channel to Nickelodeon. She felt a little better considering that one of her favorite shows was about to come on.

"You girls can sit down somewhere. Plus, you get to see one of my favorite shows of all time!" She squealed in joy sitting down on the floor.

Rarity opted to sit down on the couch, only she sat down on it as if she were a pony.

Emma took notice to this. "It might be more comfortable if you sit like this." She changed Rarity's sitting position. The others observed the way she was sitting on the couch. Each one mimicked the position. Fluttershy and Twilight sat down on the couch next to Rarity. Applejack sat on the floor next to Emma. Pinkie Pie dragged the rocking chair into a good area. She hopped onto the chair and began to rock back and forth with a smile struck onto her face.

"You were right, this is much more comfortable. Thank you." Rarity said happily.

The backyard door slid open. Everyone turned around and noticed Rainbow looked flushed.

"You feeling alright?" Emma asked with a bit of concern for the well-being of her new friend.

"Yeah, just tired." She replied. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Slowly walking by, she let out a sigh before leaving the vicinity.

"Did you see that? She looked terrible." Twilight said quietly.

"Her knuckles were all bloody…I didn't think she would punch the bag that hard. I guess we know why she's so tired." Emma added.

"And her eyes were all puffy. You girls don't think Rainbow Dash was crying, do you?" Rarity questioned with a frown.

"Should we ask her about it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Rainbow doesn't exactly open her feelings up. Maybe we should just give her time." Applejack answered.

"I could go check on her!" Pinkie Pie stated jumping out of the chair.

"Wait! Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" Twilight questioned.

"Silly willy. I'm not gonna ask Rainbow about it. She was super duper tired; she must be out like a light by now! Maybe she'll sleep talk and we'll get our answer!" Pinkie explained.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea." Rarity stated.

"Let's go." Emma said leading the girls to their bedroom.

/

Carefully opening the door they saw Rainbow Dash curled up in a ball on the couch.

They all tip toed closer to her. She started to shiver and clench her fists tighter. Her face winced a few times.

Suddenly she started to mumble under her breathe. "…Fly…Wings…Air…" She tossed and turned in her sleep every few seconds.

Each girl felt bad for their sleeping friend. They didn't know everything going on in Rainbow's subconscious, but they had a fuzzy image.

"Poor, RD. She looks so sad." Applejack frowned at the sight.

Emma walked into the closet and pulled out a light blue blanket. She carefully tossed it over Rainbow in an attempt to stop the shivering.

"You five stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." Emma said before exiting the room. She walked into the bathroom across the hall. Opening the bottom cabinet she located bandages, a rag and cleanser for wounds. She picked up the items and brought them back to the room.

"Now I can dress those wounds on her knuckles." Emma quietly said as she opened the cleanser.

"What if she wakes up?" Rarity questioned quietly.

"That'll suck, but I can't let them get infected. The last thing I need is a trip to the doctors for any of you." Emma whispered as she cleaned out the scrapes and cuts. Rainbow Dash's face scrunched up in pain as the liquid hit her damaged skin.

"There. Now they're clean." Emma picked up the bandages and began wrapping it around both of Dash's hands.

"I suppose that's all we can do for her. Emotional issues can't be dealt with while she's sleeping." Rarity inquired.

"Isn't there anything else we could do? Anything?" Fluttershy begged.

"We could let her rest. She definitely needs it." Twillight replied. They all let their tired friend sleep in peace.

Emma casually walked down the hall, but suddenly it hit her.

"I missed most of the episode!" She shouted running down the hall. When she reached the living room she noticed that most of the episode was over. In defeat she plopped down on the couch.

"What episode?" Pinkie Pie asked as she sat down in the rocking chair proceeding to rock in it like before.

"An episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've seen them all so far. Of course, this new show isn't the best one of them all. Doesn't matter, it's already over in like five minutes." She sighed.

"What else does your uh…TV have?" Applejack questioned.

"Anything you could imagine." Emma responded. The rest of the mane six took a seat somewhere in the room. For the remainder of the day they watched a bunch of different shows.

Fluttershy let out a cute dainty yawn. Emma realized that it must've been pretty late considering the fact that each of the former ponies were starting to get bags under their eyes. Even Rarity hadn't taken notice to her complexion.

"I can see that you're all tired. I'll get you some PJ's and you five can go to bed." She said, but didn't get the reaction she wanted. Rarity just blinked, Applejack slowly nodded her head, Fluttershy kept rubbing her eyes, Twilight stared into space and Pinkie fell face first onto the floor. "Okay then…"

/

"Here. I got you guy's comfortable clothes. Since Rainbow is still knocked out I didn't get her any." Emma handed each one a pair. They were so out of it they couldn't even manage getting undressed. She let out a small sigh and helped each one out.

After a few minutes they were finally ready for bed. Emma led them to their room. Somehow they each managed to get in their respective areas. Rainbow was still curled up allowing Pinkie enough room to sleep on the couch. Rarity and Fluttershy passed out once their bodies hit the bed. Applejack and Twilight were knocked before their heads even touched the pillows on the air mattress Emma set up while she was getting their PJs.

Quietly shutting the door she could still somewhat hear the snores each one let out.

"I'm guessing we won't pull off an all-nighter." She chuckled to herself as she walked into her room. Emma climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her body. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

**Man only 2 chapters and it's already at least 7000 words long. Yaaaay. C:**


	3. Sugar Rush

Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

**Authors Note: Yeah, it's been a long few days for me. I wrote 4 rough chapters on my iPhone, only for it to randomly break. HHHHHHNG- they are all gone now. I went to the doctor's for my social anxiety. I had a tantrum because I couldn't get my hands on a Pinkie Pie build a bear. I'm going to go job hunting in a couple of weeks when I turn 16. On top of that I need to go back to school shopping. -.- I think I'm a bit scarred for life. I was curious so I read Sweet Apple Massacre; I don't think I'll be able to look at the CMC and Big Mac the same ever again. Dear lord, I feel like I now will have a filly horn up my ass for the rest of my natural born life. Poor Scoots, every bad thing that happened to her made me a bit disturbed.(She's my favorite!) At least Cupcakes made sense, Pinkie is a tad crazy, but sweet baby Jesus that was a little too creepy. I fear for the insanity of the author. –NinjaDino4 **

**Side Note: I haven't mentioned skin colors in my story. Emma sort of represents me so she's white. Jaden is white because he's pretty much my real life best friend. We're both white, deal with it. As for the Mane six, I'll leave that up to you guys. Imagine them any way you like. I probably won't describe different outfits they're wearing cause I feel like making up different things is way too much for me and relatively pointless. BWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAPED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony in any possible way. This story is only written for entertainment.**

"Ugh…" Rainbow groaned rubbing her head. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, looking at her surroundings she noticed each of her friends fast asleep.

She carefully moved off of the couch making sure she didn't wake up anyone. Slipping through the door Rainbow Dash noticed that the rest of the house was no different. Using her hand as a guide she stumbled down the hall and somehow ended up in the living room.

"How in the hay am I supposed to see?" She fumbled around the dark trying to locate any sort of light switch. With no way to see she tripped over the rocking chair making her slam into the end table causing the lamp to tumble over and break. A loud crash echoed through the house.

"Uh oh." She gasped as she froze in place.

Suddenly the living room light's flipped on. Rainbow Dash's heart stopped and she turned around with an 'oops' smile.

"Darling, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep. I would appreciate it if you didn't cause such a ruckus while I'm getting some well-deserved rest." Rarity gave Rainbow a death glare.

"Actually, it's more like a fra-" Pinkie Pie started to argue with Rarity, but Applejack quickly covered the hyper girl's mouth. The look on AJ's face reeked of annoyance.

"What are you even doing? Why would you break Emma's lamp?" Twilight asked rubbing her eyes.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to, besides I've been sleeping for like ever." Rainbow argued.

"Yeah, well we've been asleep for like…" Emma trailed off pulling out her phone. "Only two hours. Try to be a little more quiet, Rainbow."

"I'm goin back to bed. I don't got time for this." Applejack stated before walking back to her room.

"Applejack and I may have different personalities, but I completely agree." Rarity followed the cow girl back to the room.

"I think those two have the right idea. Come on girls, let's go." Twilight stated leaving with a hyper active Pinkie and tired Fluttershy.

"Guess I have to clean this up." Emma sighed cleaning up the broken glass.

"Sorry about this. It was a little too dark." Rainbow chuckled nervously.

"Just please be more careful. I don't feel like cleaning up your mess every day at one in the morning." Emma sluggishly walked past Dash heading back to bed.

"Hmm…guess I have to do quiet things…" Rainbow pondered. A light bulb went off in her head.

She tip toed to the fridge and opened it. Scanning over every food and drink she spotted multiple black and green cans. She grabbed one and read the name.

"Monster?" Rainbow wore a confused look which turned to a happy smile in a matter of seconds. "Wonder what it does."

She put her fingers on the tab and managed to pop open the can. Putting her lips up to the rim she took a tiny sip. Her eyes grew wide in delight at the taste. In a few seconds she gulped down the whole can, but it wasn't enough for her. One by one she guzzled down every Monster in the fridge.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I, Rainbow Dash, have found the meaning of life. This one can holds the secret to happiness. Besides being me of course." Rainbow held the one of the Monsters in her hand with pride. The energy buzzing inside began to seep through. She felt like jumping all over the entire house.

/

Emma began to stir from her sleep. Stretching her arms she let out a yawn and opened her eyes. She immediately hopped out of bed and walked out of her bedroom.

"What in the world?!" She gasped in shock. The hallways were covered in whipped cream and sprinkles. Most of the cream was running down the walls creating a big mess on the carpet.

"Wha?" Twilight yawned opening the door. "Oh my goodness!" She was appalled by the condition surrounding her.

Rarity growled in the background muttering things about beauty sleep under her breath. "What could be so important that you woke me- GAH!" She was taken aback by the condition of the hall. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack sleepily walked through the door.

"What in tarnation?! What's this all about?" Applejack asked.

"…Oh my…what happened?" Fluttershy's jaw dropped at the mere sight.

"Whoa! When did this all happen!? Why wasn't I invited?!" Pinkie Pie gasped hopping closer to the wall inspecting the substance.

"Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!" Rainbow shouted from the living room.

"I have a feeling I know who did this." Emma mumbled in anger running past the five.

"Rainbow Dash?! What did you do?!" Emma screamed in horror staring at the condition of her living room, kitchen and backyard.

"Do you like it?! Oh! I know! Wanna play bandits with me!? It's kind of stupid to play it alone!" She yelled back only to confuse Emma for the moment. "I'm the bandit! You're the innocent human!" Rainbow jumped from behind the knocked over love seat and tackled Emma to the ground. Using the rope she found in the backyard earlier she hog tied Emma up and triumphantly gloated about it.

"I am the winner! Again! Yes! I'm bored, let's play something else!" Rainbow shouted running into the kitchen.

"What in Equestria is goin on?" Applejack muttered running to Emma's side along with the other four.

"Just look at my house! Rainbow, completely destroyed everything!" Emma shouted in frustration. Glancing around the room everyone soon realized the mess. Couches were flipped over, food was thrown all over the walls, sprinkles and chocolate chips covered the floor, and toilet paper was used as streamers of some sort.

"New game! Dodge ball!" Rainbow screamed tossing an egg, hitting Rarity in the head.

"My hair!" She screamed then dramatically fainted falling onto the sprinkle and chip covered floor.

"Rainbow! Stop it." Twilight lectured, but Dash pelted her with multiple eggs causing her to growl.

"Try to get me! Try to get me!" Pinkie screeched in joy. Rainbow immediately tossed an egg at her only to completely miss due to Pinkie jumping out of the way. One egg after another seemed to fly past her and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"…Maybe we should stop Rainbow and clean this mess…" Fluttershy suggested quietly, but nobody listened to her.

"Get me out of this thing!" Emma screamed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry bout that, sugarcube." Applejack quickly untied Emma freeing her from the rope.

"What am I going to do?! My house is a complete mess, Rainbow is off the wall, Rarity fainted and those two are having an egg war!" Emma shrieked pointing at the two hyper girls racing around the house in a fit of laughter.

"Panic." Fluttershy nervously replied.

"Ugh, could this day get any worse?" Emma sank onto the floor burying her face in her hands trying to take deep breathes to calm down.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached for it only to freeze at the name.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Everyone keep calm. KEEP. CALM." Emma shouted before hitting talk.

"Hi, dad." She answered somewhat calm despite the situation happening at her home.

"Hi, Emma. I just wanted to check up on you. Sorry about the way I had to spring this trip on you. It was a last minute thing I got." Her father replied.

"Oh no, dad. It's fine. I mean I'm fine. Don't worry, I completely understand." She responded only to be covered with spray cheese. Pinkie and Rainbow busted out laughing rolling on sprinkles and chocolate chips.

"Um, who's laughing?" He asked curiously.

"Laughing? Laughing! It's just the TV, dad. Yeah, I'm watching uh Comedy Central." She nervously chuckled.

"Stop it girls!" Twilight yelled grabbing Pinkie's arm. She sheepishly smiled and stopped her crazy antics.

"Alright ya'll. Fun's over." Applejack attempted to jump onto Rainbow Dash, but she used her legs to catapult the cow girl into the air.

"Raaaainbooow!" She yelled before smashing into the upside rocking chair causing it to bust apart.

"What was that?!" Emma's dad asked with worry.

"Nothing. I swear. It's the TV. Just like I said. So how are you?" She asked, but silently motioned the others to capture Rainbow.

"Oh dear…wha-what happened?" Rarity asked waking up. She went to fix her curls unconsiounly, but felt all the nasty items stuck in them. "My hair! It's even worse than before!" She fell backwards, fainting yet again.

"Emma, tell me what's going on. I can hear a bunch of different people yelling. Plus I heard something break." He demanded.

"Sorry, dad. It's getting to the good part. I gotta go. Bye!" She hung up on her father and immediately boiled over in anger. "Alright! Rainbow Dash, you calm the heck down and clean up this mess! RIGHT NOW!"

"Only if you catch me!" She sprinted out to the backyard and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Emma sighed meanwhile the other four had worried looks on their faces.

"Now what do we do? If we clean this mess up, Rainbow will just destroy it. Again." Twilight stated.

"I know, we have to think of some way to stop her from destroying everything." Applejack added.

"We could just always catch her…like she said…" Fluttershy suggested quietly.

"But what? I mean my dad was pretty suspicious of everything. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up my phone after I hung up on him." Emma replied.

"She just went outside…we could all go after her…" Fluttershy continued, but nobody listened to her.

"I've got it! She said if we caught her she would clean this mess up. That's just what we'll do! Let's see…there's me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Emma, Rarity and Pinkie. So that's six of us. We could each split up in teams of three!" Twilight suggested.

"Great idea! You're so smart, Twilight!" Pinkie praised jumping up and down.

"But how are we gonna get Rarity to help? She'll keep fainting every time she wakes up." Emma asked looking at the unconscious fashionista.

"You clean your pool, right?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah. That'd be kind of gross if I didn't." Emma replied, but still a little fuzzy on her idea.

AJ picked up Rarity and walked into the backyard. Each one followed her filled with anticipation.

"Now for a little wake up swim." Applejack tossed Rarity into the pool instantly waking her up.

"Applejack! What did you do that for?!" Rarity growled jumping out of the water practically steaming from her anger.

"We needed your help, Rarity. Please don't be mad…" Fluttershy responded.

"Help with what?" She questioned calming herself down.

"Capturing Rainbow Dash. She ran outside here a little while ago. Now we just need to split up and form two teams." Twilight explained.

"What about walkie talkies?! We could be super spies!" Pinkie asked happily.

"Walkie talkies? I think I have a couple in my shed. I'll be back." Emma replied walking away.

"Alright girls. Hmm…I think I've got this all figured out. Applejack and Rarity, you're with me. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, you're with Emma. Any objections? No? Good." Twilight stated.

"Found em!" Emma shouted heading back to the group. She tossed them on the grass in the middle of the group. "So did you get us split up?"

"Yep. You have Pinkie and Fluttershy. I've got Applejack and Rarity." Twilight responded grabbing one of the walkie talkies.

Emma was about to pick up the other, except Pinkie snatched it up. "Could I be in charge of the walkie talkie?!" She asked with a fake pout.

"I don't care. Just be serious. We need to get Rainbow." Emma caved in trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Exactly. I was thinking we'd check different areas of the house and-" Twilight started, but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"We should use secret code words for each other, Twilight! You could be…um…Princess Magic! And I could be Cupcakes." She stated seriously narrowing her eyes. Emma shuddered a bit at the code word, Cupcakes.

"Pinkie!" Twilight grew a bit annoyed, but took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fine. Everyone, let's do this.

Applejack, Twilight and Rarity began to wander around the backyard searching for any sign of Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Emma headed into the house to look.

"Hmm…where should we start?" Emma pondered stepping over multiple smashed eggs.

"She could be anywhere by now." Fluttershy sighed feeling discouraged.

"Maybe we should think like me." Pinkie suggested with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well, Dashie is super hyper. She's like me after I eat way too much sugar, but I mean I always eat way too much sugar so I guess it's more like me on an everyday basis. The point is we should start thinking like me to find Rainbow!" Pinkie explained carefully inspecting each inch of the kitchen.

"And where would you be?" Emma questioned looking over her ruined living room with a sad glance.

"Anywhere fun, of course! So where are the funnest places you have in this house?" She asked mysteriously pulling out a magnifying glass from nowhere.

"Hmm…there's this area where you can actually climb inside the walls. My dad had it installed a little after we moved in. I always liked to use the tunnels to get around. It's pretty fun." Emma replied.

"Perfect! Come on girls. We've got a wall to go into!" Pinkie shouted.

Emma ran down the hall followed by Pinkie while Fluttershy hesitantly tailed behind them.

* * *

"Now where ever could she be?" Rarity asked following the other two.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to think like Rainbow. She's always looking for something cool to do." Twilight suggested.

"And working on her stunts. Just cause she's actin like Pinkie don't mean she won't be doing somethin dare devily." Applejack added.

"You're absolutely right! Now we just need to fi-" Twilight was cut off yet again.

"You girls are such slow pokes. Come on, aren't you ever gonna find me?" Rainbow stated hiding behind many braches and leaves.

"Rainbow Dash, quit hiding and allow us the chance to locate you." Rarity replied as each one stumbled around the backyard trying to spot where the voice came from.

"You know, you're right, Rarity. I guess I should allow you the chance to catch me." Rainbow carefully walked across a branch on the tree.

"There she is!" Twilight shouted.

"I'll get er." Applejack began to twirl the rope around her head, the one she removed from Emma earlier.

The rope headed towards Rainbow, but she made a quick long jump off of the branch, thus causing AJ to rope the tree. Dash grabbed the edge of the house and pulled herself up.

"Gonna have to be quicker to catch me!" She sprinted across the roof utilizing her new found energy surge. She kicked off the screen of one of the open windows and jumped through.

"Twilight. Alert the others!" Rarity said in a hurry.

"Right." Twilight held down the button on her walkie talkie. "Hello? Pinkie? You there?"

"Um Pinkie isn't here. I think you're FORGETTING something, Princess Magic. Over."

"Ugh. We don't have time for this. She just-" Twilight started, but was cut off for the third time.

"Princess Magic, we have to address each other by the codes just like we talked about. Also, when you're done talking you have to say 'over'. Over"

"Cupcakes! Rainbow Dash just jumped onto the roof and went into the house! Get her! OVER!" She screamed followed by a loud bang from the other walkie talkie.

"We should stay here, but hide. Just in case RD decides to head outside, we could ambush her." Applejack said before jumping behind a nearby shrub. Twilight jumped in with no question.

"Do I have to? My hair could get messy or I could touch dirt." Rarity complained.

"Course, Miss Prissy Pants." AJ replied roping her friend and dragging her into the bush.

"You are so going to pay for that." Rarity narrowed her eyes wearing a frown.

* * *

"Owwie. That hurt." Pinkie complained rubbing her head.

"You heard Twilight. Rainbow's in the house. We could do a sneak attack on her." Emma whispered now trying to be more careful in the volume of her voice.

"Actually…I'm pretty sure Rainbow already knows where we are considering the loud banging noise Pinkie Pie just made…" Fluttershy stated as if it were obvious.

"Ugh. You're right. Either way we need to keep an eye out for her. She could be anywhere." Emma replied quietly opening one of the many doors connected to the walls.

"Bummer, you three are looking in the wrong places. I'm right above your noses." Rainbow Dash exclaimed causing the three to look up.

"Can't escape us, Dashie!" Pinkie yelled quickly climbing up the ladder followed by the other two.

Rainbow crawled as fast as she could and jumped out of the wall ending up in Emma's bedroom. She hopped onto the bed seemingly trapped in a corner as the three walked closer and closer to her.

"Nowhere to go now. It's all over, Rainbow Dash." Emma fiercely stated.

"I don't think so." Rainbow replied with a devious smile. She jumped onto the TV stand then hopped onto the dresser in a matter of seconds. Not a moment later she leaped towards the door and grabbed the frame thus swinging out of the room in a flash.

"Oh great! Now she's some kind of monkey human!" Emma yelled in annoyance racing after Dash with Pinkie and Fluttershy not too far behind.

Rainbow flipped over the couch and landed on her feet. Meanwhile, the other three hopped over the couch continuing their chase through the backdoor. Dash started to slow down leaving them just the chance to catch up.

"Applejack! Now!" Twilight yelled. Suddenly a rope flew out of the bush and made its way around Dash's body. Pulling on the rope she fell onto the grass which cushioned her fall.

Emma ran to the side of the hyper brash acrobatic rainbow haired girl.

"Haha! We caught you. Now you have to…clean?" She leaned closer only to see her friend's eyes shut and quiet snores escaping her mouth. "You have got to be kidding me. She's asleep!"

"Are you joking? We could've saved ourselves all this trouble and waited for her silly crash." Rarity complained letting her eyes roll.

"Well now, why didn't ya'll ever think about that?" Applejack asked walking up to Rainbow.

"I suppose that option never came across my mind." Twilight sheepishly smiled.

"We could totally clean this place up while Dashie takes a little snooze. She'll be out of the way and we could get everything done! Right, Princess Magic?" Pinkie leaned next to Twilight giving her a friendly nudge.

"Of course, Cupcakes. Might as well." Twilight agreed letting a smirk reach her face.

"Yaaaaaaaaay." Fluttershy gave her trademark adorable cheer.

"Let's get to work!" Each one shouted in unison. When they turned around their smiles turned to frowns. Just the sight of the mess caused their moods to spiral down.

**And with that nopony can ever drink energy drinks ever again. QotC- If you had a secret code name, what would it be? **


	4. Mean Girls Will Be Mean

Chapter 4: Mean Girls Will Be Mean

**Authors Note: Haven't really written anything in a few days. Been too busy being a bum and drawing stuff. Gotta make sure I won't look like a dope in art this year. Sort of lost all of my willpower to write for my other two stories. Thankfully I'm still feeling this one, I just tend to forget or procrastinate or get distracted. One of my many flaws, it's rather annoying, but I can't help it.**

**-Bwaped- Also, thank you very wishing me a happy birthday! :3 Don't worry, you weren't late. It's the 20****th****. Early bird gets the worm, I suppose. Would that saying even fit in this context? I don't think it would…oh well. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say.**

**With that being said, let's get to it! –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Only my characters and story.**

* * *

"How does this even work?" Twilight questioned poking a screen.

"You gotta do it like this!" Rainbow snatched the object from Twilight and began to jab screen with all her might.

"I don't think yall supposed to do it like that." Applejack said uncertain of the way Dash was handling the situation.

"Well then Ms. Know it all. Why don't you try making this thing work?" Rainbow handed the technology over to Applejack. Instead of smacking it around she inspected every inch of the common Earth tool.

"What do you think it does?" Rarity asked in curiosity.

"What does what do?" Emma responded walking into the living room with a tired expression.

"This weird rectangley thingy!" Pinkie quickly grabbed the object pulling unsuspecting AJ to the ground at the same time.

"It's a laptop." Emma replied groggily.

"A lap-what?" Applejack asked sitting upright.

"A laptop. It's like a giant library full of everything you could imagine." She answered.

"Library?!" Twilight yelled in glee. "OooOoo. How do you get it to work!?"

"Maybe I should just show you." Emma took the computer from Pinkie and pressed the power button.

The former ponies each gasped when the screen lit up.

"This really has everything you could imagine?" Fluttershy asked looking unsure of the device.

"Yep. All you have to do is use your finger on this area and move it around." Emma demonstrated the motion. "The white arrow will move around just like your finger. Then click on the big letter e. It's the internet. Then bam, you'll have access to a bunch of stuff."

"So you push the buttons on the…laptop and it shows up on the screen?" Rarity asked slightly confused.

"Well…yes and no. You see-"The doorbell rang cutting Emma off mid-sentence.

"Let me get it! Again!" Pinkie Pie shouted racing past the six in a blur. She opened the door with the biggest smile she could conjure up.

"Uh…great smile, Pinkie." Jaden said taken aback by her overly happy attitude.

"Thanks!" She replied stepping aside allowing Jaden to come in.

"What are you doing here so early?" Emma questioned approaching her best friend.

"You didn't hear?" Jaden questioned her.

"Hear…about?" Her face screamed stupidity.

"About the brand new ice cream parlor that just opened up. Duh. It's called Cones and Waffles. It's supposed to be totally amazing. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Jaden replied expecting an answer.

"Ice cream?!" Pinkie grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "You people have ice cream here?!"

"Yeah? I uh don't suppose you wanted to come too, Pinkie." Jaden really hoped she would say no, but he knew better.

"Of course I want go! Maybe we could all go get some ice cream." Pondering it for only a fraction of a second her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Girls! Come here!"

Not a moment too soon the five other elements joined the three by the door.

"What do ya need?" Applejack asked the same question each one had for their friend.

"Well. Me, Emma and Jaden are all going out for ice cream! Do you wanna come with us?" Pinkie questioned earning a strange look from Jaden.

"I was kinda hoping those six would stay here." Jaden whispered to Emma.

"And I was kinda hoping you and Rainbow would get along. Looks like neither of us are getting what we want." She whispered back smart alecky causing him to frown.

"Of course, darling. That sounds wonderful." Rarity replied.

"Count me in." Applejack added.

"Me too." Fluttershy quietly responded with a smile.

"I…um…" Twilight glanced between her friends and the living room multiple times before coming to a decision. Between her best friends and the laptop she was able to easily make a choice. "Sure. I'll go too. The massive library can wait for me."

Rainbow didn't say one word. The friction between Jaden and her was obvious. Both couldn't even stand being in the same room as one another.

The six stared at Dash awaiting her answer, but weren't met with one they wanted.

"What?" She questioned folding her arms in a defensive manner.

"Aren't you gonna come with us, Dashie?" Pinkie asked playfully nudging her friend, but immediately was nudged back putting space between the two.

"No." She simply replied growing slightly annoyed.

"Please." Pinkie begged putting on the best pouty face she could muster up.

"No." Rainbow stood her ground not caving in to the most desperate thing she had ever seen Pinkie do.

Giving up on the lone sad face, Pinkie Pie pulled each one of her friends closer and whispered a plan into their ears.

"Nothing you guys do is gonna make me go." Dash rolled her eyes.

The six each broke out into a pouty face making Rainbow back up uncomfortably. Jaden started to snicker a bit, getting enjoyment out of her misery.

"I…I said I wasn't…Stop looking at me like that." Rainbow Dash stuttered eventually running into the wall.

"All you have to do is come with us. Then we'll stop." Rarity replied continuing to pout.

"But I don't want to." Rainbow responded obviously lying.

"RD, I know a lie when I see one. Just admit ya wanna go." Applejack stated.

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!" The six begged in unison causing Rainbow to wince.

"Fine!" She yelled throwing her arms into the air. "I'll go to the stupid ice cream place if you all would just quit pouting and begging!"

"Deal." Pinkie smirked at her victory. Jaden and Rainbow rolled their eyes as the others giggled at their expense.

"We should probably get dressed. I don't really think jammies are the best look for us." Emma stated looking at the mane six. Each one looked extremely rachet considering their hair looked like a vacuum cleaner attacked it.

Several minutes later, pretty much an eternity for Jaden, the girls came into the living room all ready to go.

"Why is it that girls always take forever getting dressed?" Jaden asked getting off the couch.

"Because we actually try to look good. We can't just wake up and have perfect hair. It takes work." Emma replied flipping her locks with her hand.

"We're just going to get ice cream. It's not a photo shoot…" He muttered opening the door for the girls. Noticing Dash was going to be the last one out of the house he got an idea. At just the right moment he let the door go causing it to hit Rainbow on the way out.

"What's your problem?!" She yelled shooting him a glare that seemed to drill into his skull.

"Chill out, Skittles. Take a joke." He tried to contain his laughter as they walked to their cars.

"That wasn't very nice." Pinkie said to Fluttershy feeling bad for Rainbow.

"He's like the Gilda of this world." She replied back somewhat calm despite the flashback occurring in her mind.

"So who's riding with who? I guess me and Emma could each take three of you." Jaden asked taking his keys out of his pocket.

Rainbow opened the back door of Emma's car and jumped in without hesitation.

"I'll get Dashie in a better mood." Pinkie assured them all and hopped in the back seat as well.

"I like Emma's better. It has…more class." Rarity stated trying her best not to come off as a snob.

"She has a sports car, of course it has class. Still, it's nothing compared to Betsy." Jaden replied rubbing the front of his red truck.

"Betsy?" Applejack didn't know what to think of his weird antic.

"Yeah, I don't know why boys like to name their trucks." Emma looked at Jaden weirdly.

"That's really weird." Applejack replied earning looks from the rest of the mane six.

"Don't you name your trees?" Pinkie said poking her head out of the window.

"That's different. A tree grows up; this thing probably doesn't grow at all." AJ argued.

"Shouldn't we get going? I think we've all gotten a bit off topic." Twilight exclaimed opening the back door of Betsy. Fluttershy climbed in followed by Twilight.

"I suppose we should." Emma stated getting into the front seat. "You can ride over here, Rarity." She pointed to the passenger seat which Rarity got into pretty quickly.

"Guess that leaves the passenger seat of Betsy all to you." Jaden smiled reaching over the seat so he could open the door

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said climbing into the truck.

"Anything for you." He smirked trying to hold back any kind flirting that would slip.

/

"I just don't get him. Why is he such a jerk to me?" Rainbow grumpily asked.

"Uh…I…don't know." Emma stuttered trying to focus on the road.

"You mustn't take everything about Jaden so seriously. Sometimes others just have some instantaneous resentment towards another." Rarity replied whole heartedly.

"Well it's not fair. Nobody else gets wacked with a door…" Dash slumped into her seat.

"Cheer up! Can't you survive hanging out with Jaden for some ice cream?" Pinkie questioned leaning her arm on Rainbow's shoulder.

"You know what…yeah. I can! I think I could stand him for some sweets. Besides, he wouldn't start something in front of other people. How low is that?" She said breaking her bad mood.

The girls noticed the different scenery as they drove down the road. Each building that went by caught their attention. The town was well constructed having a nice balance between nature and industry.

"Here it is." Emma stated pulling into a parking space right next to Betsy. The four got out of the car and met up with the rest of the group.

"Whoa! This place is so big!" Pinkie shouted running to the door.

"It even has a big spinning ice cream cone on the roof…just. WOW." Emma stated in shock.

"The outside is amazing, but shouldn't we check out the inside?" Jaden pointed towards the door where Pinkie was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Emma nodded walking into the parlor with the mane six and Jaden.

"Here. Buy them whatever they want. I'm gonna go get a table." Emma said handing Jaden a bunch of money.

"Sure." He headed for the counter with the Elements of Harmony to order.

Emma looked desperately for an empty spot, fortunately for her she managed to find one. Sitting down she noticed quite a few people staring at her with a smile. Normally she tried to ignore familiar classmates who seemed too eager being her presence, but she wanted a nice time with her friends.

"Could you all not stare at me? Just this once?" She begged, to her delight each turned around and went on with their business.

She sighed in relief finally having a moment without being in the spotlight.

"Emma? Is that you?" A voice asked.

Emma's eyes shrunk at the sound of the person calling her name. "Oh god, please. Please don't let it be her." She whispered.

"It is you. Oh how wonderful." An extremely wealthy looking blonde teen sat down across from Emma.

"Jennifer…what are you doing here?" She questioned trying her hardest not to reach across the table and choke her.

"My dad owns this place. Just one of the many things he owns in town. Let me guess, you're here to get some ice cream." Jennifer peeked over Emma's shoulder and spotted Jaden along with the mane six. "Look at those weirdoes by Jaden. I mean, that one with the pink poofy hair is way too hyper. It's like she's on crack or something. Don't even get me started on the one with rainbow hair. I mean what is she, Ronald McDonald's daughter?" She laughed causing Emma to growl.

"Don't you dare say any kind of crap about my friends." Emma reached across the table and grabbed Jennifer by the shirt.

"I wouldn't start anything if I were you. In a snap of my fingers I could get you all kicked out of this place." Jennifer smirked. Emma released her, but wasn't too pleased.

"By the way, you should start looking for a new group of friends. Jaden's fine. I don't mind him, plus he's pretty cute. Far too cute to be hanging with you, but the other six…Ew. Well, maybe except the one with the curled purple hair. As much as I hate to admit it, she's decent looking. Aside from her, they're just a bunch of losers. I mean you have the geek, the redneck, the crack head, the Crayola circus clown and the social outcast." Jennifer got up from the table and left without another word.

"Bitch…" Emma muttered under her breath.

"Did Jennifer come over here?" Jaden asked sitting next to Emma. He slid her over a bowl of mint chocolate chip with whipped cream.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy sat across from Emma, Jaden, Applejack and Twilight.

"Yeah. Apparently her dad owns this place. What are the odds of that?" Emma replied taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Considering he practically owns everything, it's not hard to imagine. By the way, I just downsized your fifty dollars to twenty five dollars." He said handing her the rest of the money.

"Who's Jennifer?" Twilight asked before eating some of the chocolate ice cream she ordered.

"I bet you a million bits it's her mortal enemy." Pinkie spat out devouring her banana split.

"Right on the money. I hate that girl." Emma replied bitterly.

"Why do ya hate her?" Applejack questioned taking a nibble of her apple sorbet.

"Cause she's downright cruel. It all started back in junior high. We had first period together, eventually she made it known that she was the best all because her family was rich. Of course some loud mouth got sick of her boasting and told her I was rich too. That's when it turned into some kind of competition. Everything I did, she did better. It was like some addiction for her; eventually I stopped doing sports or anything else so she would leave me alone. Instead of beating me at everything, she went to making my life a living hell. It's not like my life doesn't already suck, which is where I can't understand why she goes out of her way to make it worse." Emma explained poking her dessert.

"Your life sucks?" Fluttershy questioned delicately eating her strawberry ice cream.

"It's a long story…" Emma sighed staring at the table.

"I'm sure you could fill us in later." Rarity stated eating her French vanilla in a refined manner.

"Maybe." Emma was about to eat another bite of her ice cream, but a loud bell rang causing her to flinch. Her spoon launched a mint chocolate chip glob onto her face and lap.

She sat in shock over the mishap with her ice cream.

"My bad, it seems the microphone picked up the service bell." Jennifer deviously smiled as she walked by.

Emma began to shake in anger. Looking down she grew even more furious looking at the mess on her brand new top.

"Calm down. It's fine, don't let-" Jaden started, but Emma stood up and climbed over the seat. He face palmed at the boiling rage that consumed her.

"Looks like Emma's low enough to start something in this place." Rainbow said. Each watched in fear as Emma rushed to Jennifer.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma grabbed Jennifer by the shoulder turning her around.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Total slip up with the microphone placement." She responded giving her a confused look.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're a total demon from the darkest depths of hell trying to mess up everything I have." Emma shoved her causing her to a stumble a bit.

"That is it. You and your group of freaks are out of this place. BANNED FOR LIFE. Don't even think of stepping foot into this parlor." Jennifer reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square device. She pushed the small red button on the front.

Moments later a couple of tall muscular men approached the two.

"What's the problem, Miss Jennifer?" Both asked at the same time.

"I need you to escort her and the little group over there." Jennifer pointed out the seven sitting at the table with a look of fear.

"Of course." One grabbed Emma by the arm and practically dragged her away.

"This isn't over." Emma scowled as Jennifer waved goodbye.

"You seven need to take your ice cream and get out." The other security guard ordered.

"But that's not fair!" Pinkie shouted.

"We didn't even do anything. Jennifer started it!" Rainbow argued.

"Regardless, her father owns this parlor; we have to listen to her demands. Even if they are a bit farfetched." The guard holding Emma's arm stated.

"Maybe we should just leave, I get the feeling we're all making a huge scene over nothing." Twilight said. The others looked around and noticed she was absolutely right. Everyone was staring at them curiously.

"Fine. Whatever. This parlor sucks anyways." Emma spat out snottily. The other seven grabbed their ice creams and headed out of the building. The door was shut immediately after they were practically tossed out.

"Sorry everybody…Guess this is all my fault." Emma apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. No one is mad at you." Fluttershy assured her.

"Darling, that Jennifer girl seemed really nasty. There is no reason you need to apologize." Rarity responded, the others nodded in agreement.

"She's the Gilda of this world! Definitely her! It's official." Pinkie Pie announced.

"Far worse than Gilda." Rarity added.

"What's this?" Emma asked out loud picking up a box from the top of the hood on her car. "It just says Emma on the front…"

"A present?! What's in it?" Pinkie asked jumping up and down in curiosity.

"Let's see." She opened the box, only to be immediately drenched in soda. The stickiness spread from her head to her feet.

"That's more like a prank." Rainbow stated trying so hard to hold back laughter, but failing miserably.

"Just great. Just flippin great." Emma groaned feeling completely disgusting at this point.

"There's somethin on the ground." Applejack picked up a piece of paper and read it aloud. "Looks like you're the slob of your little group. What a nice addition. Better watch your back from now on."

"Well that wasn't very nice." Twilight stated.

"Like the ice cream and soda wasn't enough, she's probably planning another attack on me as we speak." Emma clutched her head with her soda soaked arms. Everyone looked at her with concern.

"Guess you can say…Gilda'll strike again!" Pinkie shouted nobody in particular.

**I'll try to update sooner. I'm just so lazy when it comes to writing. Making up scenarios in my head is easy, but making it all come together is way different. Couldn't get Mean Girls out of my head when I thought of this. Every good story needs an evil bitch to ruin the good person's life. Lol, rachet. That word makes me laugh.**


	5. Home Alone

Chapter 5: Home Alone

**Authors Note: Yep, writing this chapter took me a little longer than I wanted. At first my family distracted me then Ninja Gaiden 2 distracted me. I had the overwhelming need to cut ninjas up with Ryu. No, it's not weird of me to have this need. It's perfectly sane of any human. -NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. I only own my story and characters.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh…" Emma sighed rolling over to turn her alarm clock off.

The clock read 6:40. Sluggishly shifting off her bed Emma flipped on her bedroom light. She walked as quietly as she could down the hall hoping that the others weren't woken up. Of course, her attempt was to no avail.

"What was that noise?" Twilight tiredly asked opening the guest bedroom door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, Twilight. It was just my alarm clock." Emma whispered.

"Actually, you woke us all up." Rainbow said as each of the five walked into view. "That was an alarm clock? Sounded more like a train whistle..."

"Crap…so sorry girls." Emma replied practically jogging to the kitchen.

"What's the big hurry for?" Rarity asked as each one followed their distraught friend.

"School." She said ripping open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Emma tore open a cabinet door and took out a muffin.

"School?! This early?! It's still dark out!" Pinkie responded pointing towards the window.

"Hey, I didn't choose the time. I've been asking myself that question for a very long time." Emma ran for the bathroom, quickly eating her breakfast. She brushed her teeth and washed her face frantically while searching for a hair tie.

"How long are ya gonna be gone for?" Applejack asked.

"I'll be back around three thirty." She responded racing into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

"Three thirty? That seems like a long time…" Fluttershy pointed out.

"School in Ponyville didn't start this early and sure didn't take quite as long. What could they possibly be doing for all that time?" Twilight questioned.

The door swung open. Emma was in a simple pale pink skirt, white button up and light brown ankle boots along with a dark brown large purse. Simple, yet sophisticated.

"That outfit is just so perfect." Rarity beamed with approval.

"Yeah, they always are. I don't have much longer. Maybe like ten more minutes." She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a sleek ponytail with ease. Several minutes later she stepped out all ready to go after putting makeup on.

"I gotta go. Bye everyone." She said walking to the door.

"What about breakfast?" Pinkie asked slightly disappointed.

"I have to go. Like right now. I just don't have a minute to spare. You're gonna have to make your own." Emma exited the house shutting the door.

The six looked out of the window watching Emma drive down the road in her car. In only moments she was out of view.

"So…what do we do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Make breakfast!" Pinkie suggested happily.

"Easy enough." Twilight replied walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she had a look of stupidity hit her face. "What are we going to eat?"

"Meat!" Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie shouted in unison.

"Eh…I'll take some eggs." Rarity cringed in disgust at the other three.

"Me too." Fluttershy quietly said.

"Meat…" Twilight muttered skimming all of the food. "I'm guessing this red stuff is the meat. It has the word…bacon on the front." She took the package and put it on the counter. Twilight easily located a carton of eggs and placed it next to the meat.

Pinkie pulled out a pan from a cabinet right above her and placed it on the stove.

"How'd you find that so fast?" Twilight asked a bit confused.

"It's where I'd put my pans." Pinkie shrugged in response.

"Okay then…well, does anyone know how to cook meat?" Twilight questioned staring at the bacon.

None of them said a word. Each glanced at one another with an odd look.

"…What about the laptop? Emma did say it was like a giant library…" Fluttershy suggested. To her surprise they all actually paid attention to her idea for once.

"Great idea, Fluttershy. You five go do that. I'll make the eggs." Rarity stated opening a drawer and miraculously finding a spatula.

"Are ya sure ya don't want help?" Applejack questioned.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Rarity assured her friends. She wanted to make sure everything was just right. Having an extra hand at the stove would've made it more complicated for her.

"Alright. I guess we should all get to it then." Twilight stated heading to the couch. The other four peeked over her shoulder as she turned the laptop on. Remembering everything Emma did, she managed to get on the internet.

After a few moments of staring at the screen Twilight found the search bar. Slowly, but surely she typed the question and clicked on a random website that came up. They all read the instructions word by word, but still weren't all that sure.

"I got this. I'm pretty sure I know how to make it now." Rainbow said confidently.

"Pretty sure or absolutely certain? Twilight asked worried about what could happen.

"Is pretty certain a choice?" Dash questioned feeling a little less confident due to the looks she received.

"Good enough." Pinkie pulled out a baker's hat from the couch cushion and threw it on Rainbow's head.

The five joined Rarity back into the kitchen, who just finished cooking the eggs.

"Perfect." Rarity sighed admiring her fine work that filled up three plates.

"The eggs look amazing." Fluttershy smiled.

Rainbow looked at the bacon slightly nervous, but tried to hide the feeling.

"Alright, let's do this." She sighed taking a deep breath.

/

"Put it out! Put it out!" Rainbow screamed as her heart began to beat right out of her chest.

Applejack quickly grabbed the pan's handle. The fire blazed almost touching her face. She could feel the intense heat rise with each passing second. Tossing the pan into the sink and quickly turning on the water the flames fizzled out.

"I thought ya said ya knew how to cook this stuff?!" AJ shouted nearly scared half to death.

"I thought I did." Rainbow winced then laughed nervously. "Guess I didn't."

"I'm surprised the fire alarm didn't go off." Rarity stated as she slid the back door open causing the smoke to trickle outside.

"Dashie, I don't think you need that hat." Pinkie snatched the baker's hat and placed it carefully onto Rarity's head.

"I need it? Why exactly would I?" Rarity asked glancing up.

"Cause you're our new designated cook!" Pinkie replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course…What else would I be?" Rarity responded, not very enthusiastically.

"That's nice and all, but what are we gonna eat since somebody decided to burn our food?" Applejack eyed Rainbow who looked a tad embarrassed.

"I suppose I could make more eggs. Is that alright with you three?" Rarity suggested.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me." Pinkie agreed to the idea.

"Same here." Dash replied.

"Eggs sound plenty good right now." Applejack said.

The other five set the table while Rarity cooked the other three eggs. They all ate together, but were stumped as they had no clue how to pass time after the fact.

"It's only been like an hour! What else are we supposed to do?" Rainbow groaned in frustration.

Each one turned their heads to the side, there in the living room was the answer to their question.

"TV!" They all shouted at the same time.

Pinkie grabbed the remote and turned on the food network.

"We just ate food. Why would we all wanna watch something about food?!" Rainbow complained snatching the remote. "I was thinking we could watch something scary."

"Not so fast. I want to watch something that has sophistication to it." Rarity took the remote.

"No way! There's gotta be somethin on this thing that's country." Applejack grabbed the remote fiercely. "Besides, I almost got my eyebrows burned off. So I should choose the show."

"Actually, I was thinking we could all watch something that educated us about this world. I'm sure Princess Celestia will come to get us in no time, but it wouldn't hurt to learn." Twilight quickly took the remote from Applejack. "Come to think of it…why haven't I just tried sending the Princess a sign that we need help getting back to Equestria?..."

While Twilight was busy going off into a deep thought Fluttershy took the opportunity to steal the remote. "Sorry, Twilight. I just thought I would get to choose the show…"

Rainbow lunged forward and stole the remote back. "Haha! I get to choose!"

"Watch out everyone! Rainbow might set the TV on fire." Applejack took the remote and tried changing the channel.

They all soon broke out into a fight. Fists were flying and hands were grabbing. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were yanking back and forth over the device.

"Let go, Pinkie!" Rarity snapped holding onto the remote as much as she could.

"Never! You let go!" Pinkie pulled back with as much force as she could manage.

Both put up the charade for as long as possible, but Rarity began to lose grip. The remote began slide from her hands. Pinkie's grip loosened and before they knew it the remote went flying over their heads.

All of their eyes widened. Only seconds later the remote crashed through the living room window.

"Buck." Rainbow said in shock.

"Did…we just…break the window?..." Rarity asked with a hint of fear.

"Uh huh." Pinkie slowly nodded her head in response.

"We…are in so much…trouble! Emma is gonna kill us!" Twilight began to freak out.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I mean…it was an accident. She won't be mad, right?" Applejack tried reassuring herself, but it didn't really help her.

"She'll be so mad at us! I shouldn't have taken the remote. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I didn't." Fluttershy spat out worriedly.

"Wait! I have an idea everypony!" Pinkie shouted, but caught the little mistake. "I mean everybody!"

The other's heads perked up a little bit.

"What is it? What's your idea?" Twilight questioned having a little bit of hope.

"We could all pitch in and clean this place! Emma is always freaking out about things being out of place or dirty! Maybe she'll be a little less mad at us if we fix this place up." Pinkie suggested eagerly.

"Ain't nothin better. Guess it's the only thing we can do." Applejack replied a bit discouraged.

They all nodded and got straight to work. A few hours later they finally managed to get the whole house spotless, except one room, Emma's room.

"Phew." Twilight wiped her forehead. "It's already 3:20. I can't believe we've been at this for so long."

"And only one place left to clean." Pinkie looked over to Emma's room.

"Are you sure we should be cleaning her room? Isn't that her job?" Rarity questioned.

"We'll just spruce it up a bit. No big deal." Rainbow said opening the door.

"Fine. I'll get the closet!" Rarity ran into the wide walk in closet with joy. It was her favorite place in the entire house.

Fluttershy dusted all of Emma's furniture, Twilight re-shelved books, Applejack and Rainbow made the bed, but Pinkie had nothing to do.

"Hmm…" Pinkie said looking around the room trying to think of a job for her. "I know! I'll clean under her bed." She dropped to the floor and stuck her head under the bed. She saw a big dark spot near the wall. Curiosity got the best of her and she slipped her body underneath managing to reach for the object. To her surprise it wasn't one object, it was six.

"I found something." Pinkie announced pulling herself out taking a couple of the objects with her. "Look what I fou-" As soon as she came out she noticed what they were. Everyone gasped.

"Wha-What. Is that…is that you?" Twilight asked staring at the stuffed toy and Pinkie.

"It's me. But why would Emma have me? That doesn't make any sense…" Pinkie sat down with a confused look as she stared at the animal.

"I have to say, that does look like me. It's just spot on!" Rarity squeaked, but earned a glance from everyone. "I mean…how dare she have stuffed versions of us."

"Wait! There's more!" Pinkie squeezed back under the bed and rolled out the other four. Each one picked up their stuffed counterpart.

"Okay, this is just creepy." Rainbow stated in disgust.

"She had these all along?" Fluttershy questioned staring at hers.

"I think they all look just right. I mean, they even got my curls right." Rarity approved. "But…this is a tad weird."

"I don't even know what ta think of this." Applejack eyed hers disapprovingly.

"Should we ask her about it?" Pinkie asked leaning on the bed.

They all heard Emma's car which meant it was 3:30.

"She has some explaining to do. Come on." Twilight frowned. They all walked to the door with their stuffed versions behind their backs. The front door opened revealing Emma.

"Hey girls." Emma greeted, but noticed the angry looks that they all shot at her. Even Pinkie and Fluttershy looked slightly ticked. "Everything alright?"

"Mind explaining this?!" Twilight growled. Each one revealed the pony plushies behind their backs. Emma's eyes shot open in a mixture of shock and fear.

* * *

**Could've made this longer, but it's way more fun cutting it off right here. I'm so evil. **


	6. Deep Conflictions under a Dilemma

Chapter 6: Deep Conflictions under a Dilemma

**Authors Note: Sorry I kept you guys hanging for a while. I really wasn't planning on this chapter taking this long. Monday I got distracted by the bunch of awesome movies on TV.(FREDDY, AWE YEAH.) Tuesday was my birthday and I had to go back to school shopping. Wednesday my family went to the mall where my sister works and I got a game so I was distracted. Yesterday I went to the PX with my sister and mom to go job hunting. So much going on. Again, really sorry it took this long. –NinjaDino4**

**I finished this yesterday, but my computer didn't want to connect to the internet. #Firstworldproblems #Hashtagsarestupid #vote4pinkie #forbestpony #onthepoll**

**-Pinkie better win the best pony poll on September 1****st****. So help me, I voted as many times as I could. It's probably gonna be Rainbow Dash. I will then slam my head into a wall because I generally despise her episodes. Viva la Gummy. Down with the flying tortoise. Long live the toothless alligator. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. Only my story.**

* * *

Emma didn't have a clue what to say. She was all out of words.

"Well, what are these things?" Rainbow questioned furiously. "Why do you have them?"

"I-I uh…you see…" Emma stuttered hopelessly trying to think of an explanation.

"Hey Emma, I got your-" Jaden stopped right behind his best friend and eyed the stuffed animals. "Oh my god. This…this is really awkward…but sooo funny."

"Maybe…we need to sit down." Emma suggested walking into the living room and taking a seat in the rocking chair.

The others found a seat either on the floor or on the couch. Jaden stood next to Emma's chair with a look of amusement yet somehow sadness as well.

"Pretty weird that you have us as ponies. Care to explain?" Pinkie questioned jumping straight into Emma's personal space.

"I guess I'll just show you." Emma sighed glancing around the room. "Where's the remote?"

The six exchanged shocked glances for a moment. They all leaned in whispering to where they could only hear.

"Where'd you put it?" Rainbow asked Pinkie Pie.

"I didn't touch the remote." Pinkie whispered back. "I thought Rarity put it away."

"Me? Oh nonononono. Twilight was supposed to take care of it." Rarity replied.

"Applejack was in charge of the windows. She was supposed to get it." Twilight argued.

"Fluttershy said she'd do the backyard." AJ responded. All their eyes traced back to Fluttershy instantly.

"…I may have forgotten the remote…outside…" She winced, but didn't get the responses she expected. "You all aren't mad at me?..."

"I got it covered. Just let me do the talking." Twilight replied confidently.

The six dispersed from their little group circle, returning back to the conversation with Emma and Jaden who only had looks of confusion.

"No need for anything on the television. We want to hear it straight from your mouth." Twilight demanded.

"Are you sure?...cause what I'm about to say…may not be something you'd wanna hear." Emma stated.

"Just spit it out already!" Rainbow blurted becoming extremely impatient.

The rest nodded assuring her they were ready. Only, they may have seemed ready for the truth, but none knew what to expect.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to explain everything. She contemplated all of her options before coming to a decision.

"All of you are from a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's for little girls, but a bunch of people outside the demographic really love it…me being one of them." Emma admitted calmly trying to keep from causing distress on the six.

"You mean to tell us…that we're just some characters from a show made for your entertainment?" Twilight questioned in disgust.

"That's just…that's disgraceful. Ya didn't bother ta' tell any of us?" Applejack asked furiously.

"Why would I?! Obviously you six aren't exactly pleased with it." Emma responded becoming a little frustrated herself.

"You got that right!" Rainbow jumped up from her seat, approaching Jaden. "And you! I bet that has to do with why you hate me so much!"

"Not the only reason." Jaden growled butting his head against hers.

Emma sank lower in her chair as she watched the ongoing emotional wreck happening before her very eyes.

Rainbow and Jaden were beginning to break out into an all-out brawl; meanwhile the other five were in a deep argument over the whole fiasco.

Everything in Emma's head began to turn. Painful memories she tried to bury deep in her subconscious began to surface. She always hated disappointing people, something that stemmed from an awful problem that started many years ago.

Deciding to slip by unnoticed she tip toed into the kitchen, taking no time to reach into the freezer and grab the one thing that would make it all go away. Even for a little while, that was all she needed.

/

Twilight began to ponder everything she ever did, just the thought of other people watching her caused a bit of discomfort. 'Maybe we should have kept our mouths shut. Maybe we should have left her room alone…Maybe it was best that we were unaware of it.' She thought to herself.

Glancing around the room she noticed that everything was in disarray. Jaden and Rainbow Dash caused quite a mess while they fought. Everyone sat around the living room moping about the situation.

"I just can't believe she hid something like that from us. I mean, what if we had gone on weeks or possibly months without knowing?" Rarity stated.

"Is she hiding somethin else from us?" Applejack questioned causing the others to mumble random answers.

"I know! I know! She's a vampire! Called it." Pinkie shouted quite happily despite her previous emotion mere seconds ago. The others weren't exactly in the mood to question her silliness.

"What if she just wanted to wait until a later time to tell us? Emma did look shaken up when we showed her the stuffed animals…" Fluttershy quietly said.

"Speaking of Emma, where did she go?" Twilight asked scanning the room.

"Maybe she left while we were all arguing." Jaden suggested running to the window. He looked out expecting her car to be gone, but to his surprise it was still in the driveway. "Nevermind."

"She couldn't have walked right past us? Right? Wouldn't we have seen her?" Rarity questioned.

"Yeah she could've cause she walked right past us and went to the backyard." Pinkie stated nonchalantly causing the six to stare at her questioningly. "What? It was a hunch."

/

"One more bottle, straight down the hatch." Emma gulped down the beverage trying her best to hold it down.

Hardly paying attention she swore she heard the back door slide open.

"Emma, there you a-" Jaden cut off mid-sentence stopping in his tracks. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Havin a drink ya uptight douchebag." Emma spat out halfway done with her next bottle.

Jaden rushed to her side and ripped the alcohol from her hand, pouring it into the grass.

"What do ya think you're doing, asshole?!" She stumbled over trying her best to slug him in the arm, but only barley grazing his shoulder.

The mane six weren't sure what to think. Each one looked on in shock and slight fear.

"Trying not to be a bad friend." He replied dragging her to a nearby chair.

"Bad friend? You all have been bad friends!" She slurred glaring at each of them.

"Us? What have we done?" Rarity asked taken aback by Emma's new attitude.

"You wanna list of everything?! Fine. First off, ya broke ma damn window!" She shouted pointing to the catastrophe which made them each look down in embarrassment. The shattered window was sloppily closed up with random boards of wood the girls somehow managed to stay on the house.

"But it was an accident." Pinkie explained. "The remote slipped from our hands and crashed through it!"

"Shut it, pink puff." Emma growled making Pinkie shrink. "Next off, little miss rainbow decided ta destroy ma freakin house. After that ya six went snooping into ma room!"

"Excuse me for being curious. I couldn't help the fact those Monsters were practically calling my name." Rainbow Dash responded.

"No! Curiosity is bad! Quit being so damn curious of everything! First it's the TV then it's the computer then it's the energy drinks. I'm kinda scared what's next." Emma shouted.

"Why are you being so…mean?..."Fluttershy squeaked quickly hiding behind her hair.

"I'm not bein mean, I'm bein truthful. If you all wanna know the damn truth, well here it is." Emma looked at Jaden and Rainbow slightly pissed. "You two are getting on my god forsaken nerve. Keep fightin and I'm gonna put you two on leashes. Act like a bunch of wild animals and I'll treat you like some."

"Wild animals? I'm not a wild animal." Rainbow and Jaden mumbled at the same time crossing their arms.

"As for you ponies…I was tryin to protect you. I was trying to save you from the truth. Just like when I was a kid. Too effin curious for my own damn good. Want more to know? Still curious about the show? Go look up shippin on the laptop. Go do it, I dare ya. I knew you weren't gonna like what you heard, but you wanted to hear it. It was so dang important that you couldn't have left it alone. I tell you the truth and you start World War three in my house? Awe hell no. You all are complete…" Emma blacked out instantly on the chair.

The seven looked over her with worried eyes and dropped jaws.

"Jaden…what's shippin?" Pinkie asked as the others looked toward him.

"It's like…like…just…" He stumbled questioning if it was even worth remotely explaining. "Just don't look it up."

/

"Uh…my head." Emma groaned opening her eyes being blinded by the bright light. She looked around and noticed she was in her bed.

"You're finally awake." Fluttershy said happily.

"What happened? I remember you all arguing and fighting, but nothing after that…" Emma rubbed the back of her head trying to soothe the headache.

"Well, long story short, you kind of got a bit tipsy." Jaden explained.

"That would explain this killer migraine." She laid back down, but realized one thing. "What time is it? I must've been out for a while."

"Bout eleven at night." Applejack answered taking a look at the clock on the wall.

Emma shot up in panic. "What?! I-I have school tomorrow. I can't be hung over!"

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. Stay home and just be sick…" Jaden noticed just how bad Emma actually was. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Come to think of it, don't you have school? Why didn't you leave earlier?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't just leave you…in the hands of ponies." He whispered the last part so the six couldn't hear. "But you're right. I should get going. See ya later."

Jaden left the room in a hurry due to the time of night.

"So…when you were…acting different, you said something about you being too curious as a kid." Twilight stated. "What was that all about?"

"Oh yes, that was highly mysterious. I wanted to know as well." Rarity added.

"I…don't really wanna talk about it." Emma sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Please! We wanna know! No secrets between us." Pinkie begged trying the tearful eyes just like she did with Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie Pie, guess what." Emma said pulling the element of laughter closer to her.

"What?! What?! What is it?" Pinkie asked curiously with a smile.

"Keep up with the begging and you'll be the next thing thrown through the window." She whispered deviously into Pinkie's ear.

**Yay, done. With this chapter. Man, reading over my work I've noticed I tend to leave Fluttershy and Applejack out of a lot of scenes. Well, dialogue. I really need to work on that. . So expect more of them talking in future chapters. Hooray. *laughs manically* So many plans for the future chapters. C:**


	7. Greatest Place in the World

Chapter 7: Greatest Place in the World

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got major writers block and had no idea where I was going with this for a while. I finally had the idea hit me like a train, I've had these next few chapters all planned out from the get go, now I can finally use them. Also since I've decided to take two AP classes this year, AP government and AP English, I might take a bit to update. Certainly not as long as I have for this chapter, but I'm really trying to smash my GPA up these last two years of high school. Not that I have a bad one, but I'm trying to get into a decent university. **

**If there are any typos I apologize, I really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible since I made you all wait so long. Sometimes my tired eyes miss things. T-T**

**That's about it...but yes, I'm sorry for the wait. With these next few chapters I'll be so excited I won't take so long to write them. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Only my characters.**

* * *

Emma rolled over in her sleep causing her body to fall off of her bed. Her eyes shot open when her back hit the floor with a thud.

"Ugh…" She stared at the ceiling clearly displeased. "I really need some kind of net to catch me."

Shifting off the ground to a more comfortable sitting position she shifted her eyes to her enormous closet. Emma put a fist under her chin and began to think deeply about what they were going to accomplish today. Running through endless possibilities nothing seemed to jump out at her. They already knew about the big secret she wanted to keep to herself, but was that was soon discovered, much to her dismay. There was only one place she could take them that would even remotely make up for that big shock. It was none other than… "The mall!"

Jumping up her face glowed with excitement. There was only one place in the world that she loved the most. She knew her new house mates would love it just as much. Without another moments thought she opened her closet and began tossing out different outfits for each of them.

She picked up all the clothes she violently tossed behind her and ran to their door. Using her shoulder she managed to open the door just a crack. Emma kicked the door causing it to fling open wider and hit the stopper. All six jumped up from their beds with faces that had a look mixed somewhere in-between scared, shocked and tired.

"What's with the big wakeup call!?" Applejack asked clutching her chest. "Ya'll could've gave me a heart attack!"

"I just had this amazing idea after I woke up. I promise it'll be totally worth what I just did." Emma replied with a huge smile.

The six looked at each other for a moment wondering if it was more important than more sleep.

"Yeah I don't think so." Rainbow pulled the covers back over her head attempting to fall back asleep.

"You've got the right idea." Rarity's head fell back to her pillow that she placed perfectly on the bed. "Nothing is more important than my sleep."

"Seriously? You guys don't want to go?" Emma pouted, if those two didn't want to go she had no idea what the others would say.

"I'll go!" Pinkie jumped off of the couch in her usual upbeat attitude.

"Really?! That's great, I knew you would go. Always up for a good time, unlike some other people I know." She shifted her view to the two sleeping girls. Emma handed Pinkie the outfit she handpicked which the hyper active girl accepted happily. "What about the rest of you?"

"Hmm…I guess if it gets us outta the house." Applejack said getting off the air mattress taking a spot next to Emma. "Sure, why not."

"Terrific!" She gave Applejack her outfit and turned to Twilight and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy didn't try to make up any argument, letting out a sigh she grabbed the outfit Emma held out. Twilight rested the side of her head on her hand contemplating every little thing in her mind.

"I-I…I'm not sure. I was sort of hoping to research this world today. Not that I wouldn't love to explore this town some more…I just…I don't know." Twilight bit her lip, her brain couldn't make a decision, and if it did it definitely wouldn't be anytime soon unless there was some other way to do both.

Emma gasped as if a light went off in her head. "Don't worry! You can do both, Twilight. I've got this covered." She tossed a set of clothes at Twilight, covering her body.

"In that case, looks like I won't have to choose." Twilight giggled picking up the outfit and moving off the bed.

Emma only needed to convince the last two. Rarity wouldn't be hard; if Rainbow proved to be a challenge they could just whine and complain until she cracked.

"Hmm…Ya know guys. We don't need _them._ We could just have fun together, right?" Emma nudged Pinkie and winked. They all quickly caught on to the plan.

"Totally! We'll all go have wicked awesome mega super duper fun!" Pinkie yelled excitedly. Rainbow Dash and Rarity both sandwiched their heads between their pillows trying desperately to cut out any noise.

"You know what'd be even more fun before we left…" Emma pulled the four into a small group and whispered something into their ears.

"Ar-are you sure? Won't she be mad?" Fluttershy whispered the last part so only five of them could hear.

"Nah…I think." Emma responded, but it didn't seem to soothe Fluttershy's worries.

Emma nodded her head signaling Twilight and Applejack to start phase one.

Fluttershy tip toed behind the couch taking her position. Pinkie moved closer to the couch, just in front of it, waiting for the right moment for her part. That left Emma who hid behind the bed just out of Rainbow's peripheral vision.

Applejack returned holding a plate of whipped cream and a cup filled with ice. Pinkie had trouble holding in the laughter, but somehow managed to keep it contained.

AJ walked silently behind the couch just behind Rainbow's head. She had fallen asleep and changed position making it much easier to pull this small prank. They all looked at one another giving a final nod signaling to commence with the plan.

Applejack slowly moved the blanket off Rainbow Dash who scrunched her face, but remained snoozing. She looked over to Fluttershy who shakily moved the plate forward, trying to keep the topping from sliding off. AJ pulled Dash's shirt collar out pouring the ice down her shirt, quickly dropping the cup. Rainbow Dash shot up causing her to smack right into the plate. Her entire face was covered in whipped cream; it was in her hair which dripped off onto her shoulder and down her neck.

She blinked several times; the first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was none other than Pinkie Pie. The poofy haired girl wore a grin so wide it would've seemed creepy on anyone else.

"That's a good look, Dashie." Pinkie happily said swiping some cream on her finger and licking it. "Delicious too!"

"You. Better. Run." Rainbow growled hopping off the bed. She tried to grab Pinkie, but was too late. Pinkie ran out of the room quickly followed by a furious Rainbow Dash.

"Oh no. She's really mad. We shouldn't have done that!" Fluttershy panicked, latching onto Applejack who was laughing her head off. Emma fell over on the floor gasping for air having the look on Dash's face replay over and over again.

Rarity groaned due to being woke up for the second time. "Really girls. Can't I just get some sleep?!"

"Fine, but you'll…miss out on…shopping." Emma said between her constant giggling.

"Shopping?! Why didn't you just say so?" Rarity practically flew off the bed, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

* * *

"Catch me if ya can!" Pinkie bounced onto the table and back on the floor.

"You're not faster than me!" Rainbow yelled through gritted teeth. She pushed forward breaking a couple of inches between them. Just a little more and she would easily be able to tackle her friend to the ground.

Pinkie Pie sprinted towards the backyard, Rainbow closing in on her. The moment her foot stepped outside she was grabbed and pulled over to the side.

"You can't run forev- WOAH!" Right when Dash's foot hit the ground she started the slip. She lost all control; her feet couldn't grip the ground. Instead of being yanked to the side she was left to hopelessly move closer to the pool. Rainbow Dash fell face first into the water making clumps of whipped cream float to the top.

Twilight cracked a smile at what she just witnessed. There was nothing as funny as watching Rainbow face plant into the pool. She grabbed a nearby towel and placed it over the cooking oil she sprayed on the ground.

Rainbow Dash emerged from the top of the water looking more pissed off than before. There was nothing funny she could see with this scenario at the moment.

"Need some help?" Pinkie asked holding her hand out. Rainbow glared at her with a look of seriousness. "Come on, Dashie. Just take my hand."

Rainbow hesitated, but grabbed Pinkie's hand allowing her to be pulled out of the pool. She tried to hold the frown, although deep inside she was cracking up. Her mouth quivered turning into a smile.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go with you guys. If you all went through that much trouble..." Rainbow stated wringing the pool water out of her hair.

"Here." Pinkie draped a towel around Dash.

"Thanks, I think. This is all your fault I'm drenched in water though…wait. Who even came up with the idea?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That would be Emma. I do have to appreciate her sense of humor. The plan was full proof." Twilight replied.

"Heard the news. Go…fix yourself up and the rest of us can get dressed while you do that." Emma said sticking her head out of the open doorway. "I don't really think you want to smell like chlorine…"

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah…that sounds about right."

* * *

"Alright! Are you all ready to go to the greatest place in the world?!" Emma screamed questioningly. She grabbed a set of keys from the counter and headed for the garage.

"Darling, isn't your car outside?" Rarity asked befuddled as to why they weren't just walking out the front door.

"Yes. I can't take my car, it's too small. I'll have to take my dad's car since its big enough for all of us." Emma explained opening the door that leads to the garage. She held it open allowing the six to enter before she turned on the light and shut the door.

"This is yer dad's car? Seems a little big fer such a small family." Applejack pointed out as Emma unlocked the doors.

"He likes to carpool with his buddies. My dad says it's more efficient that way." Emma replied getting into the driver seat.

The others decided not to ask any more questions. All of them were excited, but they knew Emma refused to give any further hints about where they were heading. Fluttershy and Rarity sat in the front seat while Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash shared the back seat.

Before long they were all on the road. It was nothing special. Each of the Mane six stared out of the window watching the wildlife fly by. Rainbow Dash especially watched enviously as the birds flew through the air with open freedom, something she missed dearly already. A comfortable silence struck the car most of the time, but there was mindless chatter here and there.

Emma spotted the mall coming up on her right. She merged into the turning lane and pulled into the parking lot. Due to the time of day, which was only about eleven in the morning, she found a space quickly.

"This place is humongous!" Pinkie said in awe as she exited the vehicle.

"I must agree. Your world does have the most interesting buildings. Um…what exactly is inside it?" Rarity questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Emma replied walking towards the entrance. The six trailed behind her making them look like a gaggle of ducks.

The moment they entered the mall each one looked up struck by the beauty of the large chains of stores that went on for what seemed like miles.

"Oh my stars! Look at this place. It's magnificent!" She spun forward landing her blue eyes on a fancy looking clothing store. A cute pair of brown boots caught her attention. "Shoes!" She darted into the shop without one look backwards.

"Might as well follow her." Twilight stated before they all joined Rarity inside.

"Maybe these ones. Or maybe those. Those would definitely be perfect. No wait,-" Rarity picked up a sparkly pair of heels that glistened with beauty. "THESE!"

As Rarity ran across the store multiple times scanning over all the possibilities her friends killed time in different ways. Rainbow found a bench that she lazily laid on managing to get into a comfortable position. Pinkie and Emma were taking a bunch of pictures over by the mirrors. Meanwhile Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack sat at a small table having a conversation.

"I can't decide which picture's sillier!" Pinkie giggled. "Look at your face! It's all twisted up into my face!"

"Well that is what the filter's supposed to do." Emma laughed scrolling through the rest of the photos.

"I'm all finished, Emma." Rarity stated catching the two off guard.

"Oh, great. What'd you get?" Emma asked happily.

"Just the most fabulous pair of shoes!" Rarity squealed revealing the heels from behind her back.

"_Those_ are so cute!" Emma shrieked, her face went from excited to serious in a matter of two seconds. "How much are they?"

"Hmm…let's see…I believe it said forty." Rarity answered tapping her cheek with a finger.

"Not bad. Especially considering the fact that usually this store has heels for like ninety dollars." Emma grinned.

The three headed over to the counter and paid for the shoes. They quickly found the rest of their group and exited the store.

"Does this place just have a bunch of clothing stores? Shopping for shoes and outfits isn't exactly awesome." Rainbow complained gazing to her left and right.

"Of course not. It has other stores. Like…" Emma trailed off as they continued walking.

After a minute of silence Fluttershy spoke up. "Um…I think Pinkie wandered somewhere else…"

"She's not with us?" Twilight asked in confusion. Everything bad that could happen flashed into her mind. "She could be anywhere! This place is huge."

"Dang nabbit. Outta all of us, she had ta be the one ta disappear." Applejack groaned.

Rarity took the opportunity to trace their steps back a couple stores while the others were in some group meeting about how to find said missing girl. "Um girls, I found her."

The five all stopped talking and turned towards Rarity.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Rarity questioned resting a hand on her hip.

* * *

The five all face palmed at the situation occurring right before their very eyes.

"I should've known this is where she was." Emma mumbled feeling extremely stupid. "Candy Corner. The only shop that would make her ditch us."

"Look at all this candy! There's chocolates and gummies and suckers and caramels and licorice and so much more!" Pinkie bounced around the shop, the few customers stared at her questioningly. "Oooo! Look! They even have rainbow candy!"

Emma knew she was going to regret this, but if she didn't say anything they would probably be stuck in this store for a while. "…Would you…like me to buy you something?"

Pinkie Pie gasped, it looked like she literally floated ten feet up in the air. "You're the bestest friend ever! Give me a couple seconds and I'll be all ready!" She took off like a rocket and zoomed across the shop picking up all sorts of sweets. As if keeping her word she hopped in front of Emma only after a few seconds of browsing.

"That was…certainly fast." Twilight blinked repeatedly trying to wrap her head around Pinkie's speed run through the sweets store.

"Well duh! I said I only needed a couple seconds." Pinkie restated eyeing her treats.

* * *

The group made their way up a set of small stairs.

Rainbow Dash yawned becoming a bit bored of the trip. She didn't see what the big deal was. Sure it was nice to get out, but shopping and being stuck next to hundreds of people just didn't suit her. Of course she just happened to look up and notice the coolest thing she had ever seen since arriving at the mall.

"This place has bungee jumping?!" She yelled in shock. Tears of joy glazed her magenta eyes. "So. Awesome."

"Holy horse apples. Now that's what I'm talking bout." Applejack grew just as excited as Dash the moment she laid her eyes on it.

"Yep. While you go do that thing, we'll be over in the book store. Figured I'd knock out two birds with one stone." Emma stated.

"Book store?" Twilight looked to her left and had a look of pure happiness hit her face. In the blink of an eye she was already inside browsing the books.

Pinkie finished off the last of her candy before speaking up. "That looks like so much fun!" She ran off to get in line for the bungee jumping.

"Not so fast. I saw it first!" Rainbow sprinted at full speed after Pinkie. Applejack shook her head before chasing after the two.

The remaining three joined Twilight inside the shop enjoying the quiet peaceful atmosphere of the mini library.

* * *

Emma checked her phone not knowing just how much time they had wasted so far.

"Wow. Already four. How did that even happen? Guess we blew so much time wandering around random stores…" Emma looked down at her stomach and realized just how hungry she actually was. "You six up for some food?"

"I thought you were never gonna ask." Rainbow complained. "All the extreme free falling gave me a gigantic hunger."

"As long as there isn't any meat." Rarity stated. "There are places here without meat, right?"

"Dur. There are vegetarians all around the world. They would always have some kind of meal without meat." Emma responded.

"What kind of food can we even get?" Twilight questioned.

"Lots of stuff. You'll get plenty of choices, just you wait." Emma replied.

Not too long and they reached the food court. They were all amazed at the different choices they would be able to get, but it all came down to their decision. It was a huge decision, especially since they had no idea what half of the food even was.

"There's so many…which one do we choose?..." Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Well…half of you want meat…the other half don't…I guess it depends what you're in the mood for. You got Subway if you want a sandwich or salad. Wings and Deli if you want wings or fries…maybe even Sushi Station if you want some Japanese and Chinese food. Personally, I'm going for Subway." Emma answered.

"I suppose a salad would be fine." Rarity said. Both Twilight and Fluttershy agreed to the idea.

"Wings…That's like chicken, right?" Rainbow asked which Emma nodded her head in response. "Guess I'll have that."

"I'll just go with the wings too." Applejack added.

"Sushi Station!? That sounds funny. I want that!" Pinkie clasped her hands together.

Emma went to Sushi Station first and had Pinkie order. She ended up getting a couple of eggrolls, a soda and a plate of spicy tuna rolls. Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided to get the large supply of wings to share and each get a drink. The last three all decided to get the Veggie Delight salad while Emma ordered a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, jalapeños and pepper on wheat bread.

After picking up the wings, sushi, eggrolls and drink they made their way to an empty table and finished their dinner.

Each one was stuffed, extremely satisfied with their food.

"Okay, now we can go." Emma got up from the table along with the other six.

* * *

As they headed toward the front entrance Emma suddenly stopped. The Mane six noticed and stopped as well.

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked hoping everything was okay.

"No…nothing is wrong…something is very right. I can feel it…" Emma whispered. She turned around and led them to the source of the feeling. "…sale…"

"Pardon?" Applejack questioned not understanding what she was talking about.

"…My favorite store is having…a sale." She mindlessly walked towards the entrance, but stumbled backwards and leaned against the glass with a scared look on her face.

"I don't think that what you do when there's a sale." Rarity laughed at the expression on Emma's face.

"Crap! No, that's not it. I just saw Jennifer in there! I can't go in. She'll do something horrible." Emma groaned.

"Great, now we can go home." Rainbow sighed already started to head off, but was held back.

"No! I need to buy something! I'll just have to…avoid her. Avoid her like she's some terrible beast. Oh wait; she already is a terrible beast." Emma furrowed her brows. "Wait here. I'll be back in five minutes." She was about the head inside, but stopped for a moment. "If I don't make it back alive, make sure you do…something memorable…Yeah…I don't even know where I'm going with this."

Emma crouched down and quickly ran across the store hiding behind a close rack. She peeked between the various shirts and located her mortal enemy examining a pair of jeans. Taking the chance she tiptoed around the corner and shuffled towards the back of the store. Emma could hear footsteps grow closer to where she was and lost all dignity. She rolled underneath a space just between the floor and a table full of clothes. Luckily Jennifer was too busy texting on her phone to notice Emma was lying on the ground. Crawling out from under the table she glanced over and saw her enemy walk into the changing room with a good amount of items leaving her plenty of time to look around the store. She examined all of the sales racks before stumbling upon a skirt she had her eyes on for at least two years. When it first came to the store's catalog it was sixty dollars, but now it was only twenty. That kind of save was just too great to resist for a girl with a clothes obsession.

Emma hurried to the counter and paid for the skirt. She was relieved to only be a mere few feet from the exit, she was about to make it out alive. Being sandwiched under a table may have seemed a bit drastic, but it would be well worth it.

'Yes! I did it, I did it!' Emma thought to herself, but that thought was soon shattered.

"Emma? What on Earth are you doing here?" Jennifer asked. "I thought you were sick. At least that's what Jaden told everyone."

"Ugh…I am…I just heard about the sale at this store and couldn't…resist." Emma lied. "So if you don't mind…I need to get back to uh bed. Yes, bed."

"Don't tell me you ditched school?! You could seriously get in a lot of trouble if you did." Jennifer stopped Emma in her tracks. "Nobody would want that to happen."

"Can I just go? Please." Emma begged. It wasn't that she felt the need to plead to Jennifer, it was the fact she just wanted to go home.

"You know, I've been here for a couple of hours, I know you were at the food court with those weirdos. Something tells me there's more to the story than you're letting on." Jennifer insinuated hoping to find out the truth in order to be the supreme bitch she loved being.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but instead decided to cough all over her enemy.

"Ew! You are so disgusting! Ugh, I don't even know why they let animals like you in the mall!" Jennifer shrieked. She stomped out of the store muttering terrible things under her breath.

Emma busted out laughing as she left the store. The others joined her in laughter as they left the mall.

As soon as they came out of the entrance Rainbow stopped walking. The others noticed and quit walking too.

"Go ahead guys. I'll catch up in a minute. Just gotta tie my shoe." Rainbow said to them.

"Are you sure? We could just wait for you." Fluttershy asked being polite like usual.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Just go without me." Rainbow assured. They didn't seem to argue and headed for the car leaving Dash all by herself.

**Ba Bam. I finally got this chapter finished. Oh my god, this took me like my whole Saturday…My eyes feel like they're going to melt now. I'll upload the next chapter by Friday at latest. **


	8. Mistakes Can Be Dangerous

Chapter 8: Mistakes Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:** **I am so going to enjoy writing the next chapter. Expect it to be up by Sunday. Maybe. I don't know, hopefully sooner. It all depends on how much homework I get. Ohmygosh, this is very bwaping important. Okay, maybe not, but still. I was sitting in the library during lunch doing my AP government homework since I like to procrastinate and I saw some kid making Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the school's computer. Then some kid was like "lol wtf, you freakin weirdo. You like ponies?! What are you, a five year old? I don't get why guys like that show. It's for girls. Hur dur." Okay well he didn't say hur dur, but that's what I like to imagine. No, I didn't say anything, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit proud that some kid in my school was totally open about being a brony. It was so beautiful. I wish I had the guts to be so open. Only my family and 3 best friends know. Well and like a couple people at my school. T.T –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.**

* * *

"Go ahead, girls. I'll catch up in a minute." She said. Each one complied and continued to the car.

A couple minutes later she finally remembered how Emma showed her how to do it.

"Pssst." A voice called out.

Rainbow stood up and faced the source. She looked left and right with a confused look. "You talkin to me?"

"Rainbow hair, over here." He gestured with his hand. She had no idea what he wanted, but followed him into the dark corner of the parking lot.

"What do you want?" Rainbow asked staring at the shady figure. She couldn't make out who it was or what he looked like due to the lack of light hitting his face.

"You look like you could use something to lift your mood." He opened his trench coat and pulled out a pipe.

"Um...what does it do?" Rainbow poked the glass figure in curiosity.

"It'll make you see life in a whole new way. Make you feel real good." He explained handing it to her.

Dash was struck a blank for a moment, but an idea came to mind. "Will it make me fly?!"

"Yeah...you'll be flyin all over the place." He replied slickly. "So, you want it?"

"Hay yeah! If I'll fly, definitely!" She responded in excitement.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter. Taking the pipe from her hand he dropped a couple of small drugs into it. Then he put a piece of wool in the glass as a filter. Flicking the lighter once he released the flames inside. Moving the lighter to the bottom of the glass he heated up the pipe.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked a little antsy.

"Put your mouth on this end, breathe in the smoke, then blow it out." He gestured towards the end of the object handing it back to her.

"That's all I have to do?" She questioned, the man nodded his head. That was the only answer she needed. Not hesitating even once Rainbow wrapped her lips around the pipe as he instructed. She inhaled the smoke as much as she could handle. Moving her mouth from the glass object she exhaled the smoke, only to cough and wheeze in the process. Frantically trying to breathe she balled her right hand into a fist and pounded on her chest.

"Man, what was that all-" her pupils dilated before she could finish her sentence. The world seemed like it got hit by a tidal wave of immense colors. Rainbow became overwhelmed by the feeling. It was what she imagined Pinkie felt on a sugar rush, but multiplied by a hundred.

"Daaaaashie!" Rainbow heard from a distance.

She turned in the direction of the voice then glanced back to where the man was. At some point he left the location. Dash hopped around the corner only to bump into Pinkie.

"What took you so long? We're all waiting on you slow poke." Pinkie stated with a smile.

"Did I ever tell you how big and poofy your hair is?! Oh, there goes a bird! Race you to the car!" Rainbow spat out faster than a bullet before sprinting off at full speed across the parking lot.

Pinkie was a bit confused, normally Rainbow wasn't that hyper, but she bounced over to the car regardless.

With lighting speed Rainbow jerked the back door of Emma's car open. Luckily there was no vehicle next to it or the door would've been scratched up.

She jumped into the back seat with force. Her body smashed into Applejack which caused her to smash into Twilight.

"What in Tarnation?" Applejack said rubbing her head.

"Rainbow Dash, what was that all about? What's gotten into you?" Twilight questioned massaging he left shoulder that was slammed into the door.

"Nothing, I'm just really really really really really hyper. I feel like I drank a hundred bottles of soda. Speaking of soda I'm thirsty. Like really thirsty." Rainbow blurted out fast.

They all gave a questionable stare at her behavior. Pinkie hopped in the car next to Rainbow and shut the door. She pulled the seatbelt over her and Rainbow Dash. Clicking it in place, Emma pulled out of the parking space.

"Rarity, your hair is like...like a big bowl of fried chicken." Rainbow Dash touched Rarity's hair in amazement.

"I beg your pardon. Are you calling my coiffure greasy?" She gasped clenching her head in shock.

"Heh heh. Applejack, you have these weird circles on your face." Rainbow poked applejack's cheek which started to annoy the cowgirl.

"They're freckles." She replied grumpily as she smacked Dash's hand away.

"I love of all of you girls. It's like love is crawling all over me!" Rainbow exclaimed happily, but her face changed to one of fear. "AH! Bugs! They're crawling all over my skin! Get them off! Get them off!" She screamed as she flailed in panic. Not watching what she was doing she ended up hitting Applejack in the face and Pinkie in the shoulder.

"Dang it, Rainbow!" Applejack shouted in pain.

"What was that for?" Pinkie grunted.

Rainbow accidentally kicked Emma's seat hard enough to where she lost control of the wheel. The car swerved down the road throwing all of the passengers forward. Fluttershy grabbed onto Rarity who was screaming. Applejack shakily squeezed Twilight in fear. Pinkie Pie held onto Rainbow for dear life, both shrieking at the top of their lungs. Emma panicked and tried to get control over the wheel. She slammed on the brakes stopping only inches from hitting the car in front of her.

Each of their hearts was beating faster than ever. It was as if somebody would actually be able to hear the thumping from their chests.

"Did you see that?! It was like my life flashed before my eyes. Oh Celestia that was awesome! Can we do it-" Applejack covered Rainbow's mouth in an attempt to shut her up.

"I'm pulling over, something's up with her." Emma said as she merged into the turning lane. When the light turned green she turned into a gas station and parked the car.  
Emma unbuckled herself and exited the car. Each of the Mane six did the same, except Rainbow who just sat in her seat and bounced up and down.

"Rainbow Dash, get out of the car." Twilight ordered.

"Okay! Look I can fly!" She jumped out of the car and landed on Applejack.

"Get off of me!" She pushed Rainbow off of her and dusted herself off.

Emma lifted Rainbow off the ground and grabbed her face. She held her head steady as she peered into Dash's eyes. What she saw shocked her a little, but she needed to make sure her assumption was correct.

"Um what exactly happened while you were tying your shoe?" Emma questioned still grasping her friend's face.

"Well, you seeeeeee." She took a huge breathe of air before explaining herself. "I was tying my shoe then this weird dude called to me, he took me in a dark corner and pulled out some glass thingy. He dropped a couple rocks into it and used fire on the bottom of the glass then gave it to me. He told me to inhale the stuff through it. When I did I coughed out some smoke and the whole world changed into amazing colors! I've never felt so alive. I can do anything!" Rainbow explained as quickly as possible. She bounced up and down in place. The other Elements of Harmony had no idea how to respond to their friend. Emma gasped at the explanation.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her alone! Oh this is realllly bad. I don't know what to do. She could be addicted to that stuff already. Damn it, damn it, damn it." Emma paced in a circle having her own little freak out. "Oh god…not again…not again…"

"Addicted to what?" Twilight questioned as she grabbed Emma's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Drugs. Crack. That stuff is super bad. It can mess with your brain. Even kill you." Emma whispered to them all.

"Kill?!" The former ponies, except Rainbow, gasped quietly.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Rainbow complained, clumsily walking over to Rarity. She grabbed onto her friend to keep from tumbling over.

"Will she be alright?" Rarity asked helping Rainbow keep her balance.

"As long as she doesn't do any more of that stuff she'll be fine. We should get her home." Emma responded getting back in the driver's seat. Rarity and Fluttershy climbed into the front and buckled up. Pinkie Pie and Applejack helped Rainbow Dash into the back seat. They propped her up against the wall of the vehicle. Pinkie shared a seat with Rainbow while Applejack and Twilight filled up the other two. They all buckled up ready to get back home. Emma pulled out of the gas station and got back on the road.

"Everything's so dull...and grey..." Rainbow mumbled sadly. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes while she leaned her head on the window.

"Is she supposed to be like this?" Applejack questioned staring at Dash.

"I think so. I heard people get really depressed after they use it for the first time. We'll just have to keep an eye on her." Emma replied still focused on driving. "But I was sort of expecting it to take a while to kick in."

"Oh Pinkie! I'm so sorry." Rainbow threw her arms around the unsuspecting hyper active girl.

"Sorry about what?" Pinkie Pie asked with concern.

"I'm the one who broke your mixer! It was an accident!" Rainbow Dash replied through tears that flowed like a waterfall.

"You broke my mixer?!" Pinkie's mouth dropped, but she just sat there as Rainbow continued her sob fest.

"And Twilight! I was the one who ruined your copy of Modern Equestrian Spells! I was gonna prank you, but I spilled the water on the book instead!" Dash continued.

"You ruined my book?!" Twilight grew more furious every second that passed.

"Applejack! I uprooted your apple tree! And I ruined your dress, Rarity! Fluttershy, I didn't do anything to you, but I'm still sorry, everyone!" Rainbow cried still hugging Pinkie tightly.

Everyone except Fluttershy and Emma had angry looks pointed at Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe I should hurry before they kill Rainbow..." Emma mumbled quietly.

/

As Emma's house came into view the car got quiet. She parked right in front on the side of the street. Everyone got out except Rainbow who continued staring out the window mindlessly.

"Rainbow? You comin?" Applejack asked her friend. She slightly moved her head, but didn't say anything in response.

"How long is she going to act like this?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm not sure. Somebody get Rainbow out of my car. I'm gonna unlock the door." Emma stated walking to her front door. Fluttershy and Rarity immediately followed her.

"Don't worry yall, ah'll get her." Applejack assured the remaining two.

"I sure hope she cheers up soon." Twilight replied with a sigh.

"Maybe I can throw her a party! That would cheer her up!" Pinkie got all excited as she walked off with Twilight.

"Alright. Come on." Applejack reached for Rainbow Dash's hand. She fell over immediately not paying any attention to her surroundings.

"We don't have time for this. I said come on!" Applejack groaned pulling Rainbow Dash across the seat. Slowly, but surely she managed to get her out of the car. Rainbow sank down to the ground with a frown stuck on her face.

"Ugh, RD. Let's go." She picked up her emotionally disturbed friend off the ground. Applejack slung Rainbow's arm over her shoulder for support. After kicking the car door shut she dragged the Element of Loyalty into the house. AJ carefully placed her on the couch.

"I've gotta go somewhere. You guys stay with her. It'll only be a little bit, promise." Emma said running for the door and shutting it just as fast.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the appropriate numbers. After a couple seconds of ringing the man on the other side picked up.

"Hello?" He asked sounding a little distressed.

"Jim? Are you busy? It's me, Emma." She replied getting in her dad's car and starting it.

"No, not at the moment…Just a little stressed out, that's all." He responded.

"Sorry, I really don't wanna be a bother, but would you mind if I came over last minute. I need your help with something. Something very important." Emma asked in a worried tone.

"I guess not…I'll let the front desk know so you can just walk right in." Jim answered ending the call.

Emma sighed before driving down the street. Her mind was taken over with so many emotions, ones that seemed to remind her of past feelings. She wasn't sure what to think of the situation, it certainly wasn't going to be easy for her to deal with it. Something inside her wanted to get plastered, but she knew it wasn't the answer.

/

"Hi, I'm Emma. Jim said I could go see him. Do you know what room he's in?" Emma asked the lady behind the front desk.

"Oh yes, he told me you were coming. He's actually right down that hall." She pointed to her right showing Emma exactly where it was. "Room 11 is where he'll be."

"Thank you." She replied politely. Heading to room 11 Emma became a bit nervous. She knew Jim was a close friend, one she hadn't really spoken to, but she was sure he wouldn't help her. Taking a deep breath Emma opened the door. "Hey, Jim."

"Hi, Emma. Take a seat." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. She complied and sat down, albeit a bit shaky, but nonetheless. "So what do you need help with?"

She glanced around the room obviously flustered, but managed to speak. "Well…I need you to do something for me…it may be too much to ask for, but I really need your help. Let's just say…I need you to…make six birth certificates…"

"Six birth certificates? Um…who for? And why?" He questioned leaning forward.

"Whew. Uh I think you may want to keep an open mind. I don't want to lie to you cause there's no point in that. I know I can trust you, Jim." He nodded, but let her continue. "…You know My Little Pony…right?"

Jim had a blank stare, but soon began to crack up. "You. You can't be serious! You're joshing me right?" He said between laughs. "Don't tell me they magically fell out of the sky into your backyard!" Emma gave him a look that was dead serious. "Th-that's impossible. Are you being completely dead serious about this?"

"No, I thought I would just pay you a visit for no flippin reason. Of course I'm dead serious! Emma said sarcastically hitting her fist on the desk to make her point crystal clear. "Look, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary. I really need you to do this."

"I don't know…this is all seems a bit…fishy." Jim replied unsure. Emma pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures she took with Pinkie just to prove that she wasn't joking in any way, shape or form. "Well I'll be, you really were telling the truth…but why do you need birth certificates? It's not like some person's just going to randomly ask them for one."

"I know that, but what happens if one of them gets really sick or something? What then? They won't have anything in the system. People are going to start questioning who they really are. Plus…one of them kinda did something illegal…" Emma quieted down near the end to where Jim could barely hear her.

"Illegal?! Fine, I'm not even gonna argue with you about this. I can see that this matter is extremely serious. If you were just some random person I would've kicked you out by now, but you're my friend and I won't let happen. Did you have names in mind for them?" Jim asked becoming very determined.

"Yeah, I was thinking about them while I was driving here…" She began the discussion with Jim creating their official documents.

/

"Thanks, Jim. You're like the best person ever." Emma smiled heading for the door.

"No problem, but don't expect me to do this ever again or anything else ever again. I could get fired." He smirked and gave her a small wave.

She left the Health Department building and walked over to her ride. The drive home was silent. Emma wasn't in the mood for music; she was only in the mood for deep thinking. At least they were legal residents on Earth now, although she was certain they still had much more to learn.

Opening the front door to her house she noticed the eerie silence that lingered throughout. She went to the living room only to see Rainbow Dash asleep on the couch.

"How long has she been like that?" Emma whispered catching the attention of the other five.

"Bout an hour, give er take." Applejack replied quietly.

"She was super, super sad. It made me sad just seeing her sad!" Pinkie squealed in a low voice.

"What should we do now? I don't think we should watch TV, it might wake up Rainbow." Twilight looked over to her sleeping friend.

"...We could go swim in the pool..." Fluttershy said quietly, but nobody paid attention to her.

"I'm so clueless. I have no idea...and this is my house! How is that possible?" Emma replied in shock.

"We could totally put our heads together! Maybe we'll get an idea that way!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight and bumped their heads together.

"Ow! Pinkie!" Twilight groaned and rubbed her head. However, when she looked over she saw the backyard. "I've got it! We could go swimming!"

"That's what I said..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Great idea, Twi." Applejack praised causing Fluttershy to sigh.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's go get swim suits on." Emma led the girls to her room.  
She picked out different two pieces that represented them well. Rarity was handed a pure white bikini, Applejack got a red plaid bikini, Twilight received a light purple bikini, Pinkie got a bright pink bikini with white polka dots, Fluttershy got a pastel yellow bikini, while Emma put on a zebra bikini.

Each one got dressed and headed for the backyard. Rainbow was still fast asleep on the couch, but started to roll over in discomfort.

Opening the backyard, each one took their respective places. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight each sat on one of the many chairs surrounding the pool.

"Giranimo!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped into the water.

"Pinkie Pie! Careful, you're going to splash me with some of that water. The last thing I need is wet hair." Rarity sternly lectured.

"Oopsie. Sorry, Rarity!" She apologized sheepishly.

Applejack and Emma shrugged, but proceeded to jump into the pool exactly like Pinkie did. Only, managing to soak Rarity from head to toe in pool water. Her mouth dropped as she shivered from the cold liquid running across her skin.

"Oh, now it is on!" She jumped into the pool drenching Twilight and Fluttershy. Both giggled then immediately joined in on the fun. With all 6 now in the pool the war began. Pinkie, Applejack and Emma were in one team, while Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were on the other. For a few hours they splashed one another and generally enjoyed themselves. The back door slid open. Everyone turned their attention from the ongoing war to the source.

"Oh, Rainbow. You're finally awake. Care to join?" Rarity asked happily.

"No. What I wanna know is why I have to come looking for you guys." Rainbow Dash replied grouchily.

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you, so we came out here." Twilight explained.

"So what you're saying is you didn't want to include me in anything and just let me sleep through the fun. What good friends you are." She glared at each one of them in anger.

"Why is she being such a meanie?" Pinkie whispered to Emma.

"I think it's withdrawal from the drug, but I didn't think it'd happen this fast. Maybe cause she's not really human...I think?" Emma whispered back unsure.

"Should we go back inside? Rainbow can't be mad if we aren't doing anything." Fluttershy suggested.

"I guess. Hopefully nasty Rainbow won't be around for long." Emma sighed.

Each jumped out of the pool and grabbed a nearby towel. They dried themselves off as much as they could and walked back into the house with grumpy Rainbow following them. Dash plopped on the couch with her arms crossed. The other six got dressed into baggy shirts and sweatpants. Entering the living room they were greeted with mixed feelings.

"Sorry about earlier girls. I don't know what got into me." Rainbow shook her head and gave it a couple wake up slaps.

"It's fine?" They all said as more of a question than statement.

"Is it? Or are you just saying that? What are you hiding?" Rainbow Dash inquired giving them all a suspicious look.

"We're not hiding anything?" Twilight rose an eyebrow at her accusation.

"I know you are." She jumped up and tackled Pinkie to the ground. Rainbow searched frantically through the mess of poofs.

"There's nothing in there, Dashie." Pinkie assured her.

"Or maybe Rarity has it!" She yelled turning her attention towards the Element of Generosity.

"Oh nonononono. Rainbow, don't!" She shrieked, but was knocked to the floor.

"Come on, where is it?!" She tore through her friend's hair quickly tangling it.

"Where is what?" Applejack asked pulling Rainbow off of the disturbed fashionista.

"Don't act like you don't know." She growled.

"Um we really don't?" Applejack replied confused.

"You know what, I'm gonna-" she stopped for a moment and covered her mouth. Her face turned extremely sickly. "Go to the bathroom." She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. The six stood in silence staring at one another awkwardly. Only seconds later they could hear Dash throwing up.

"That's just nasty." Emma stated with a contorted face.

"So she's a sad grumpy tired old barf machine? What next?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Don't think ah wanna know." Applejack responded slowly.

"I sure hope it's nothing too bad..." Fluttershy said in sympathy.

"It's gonna be a long recovery." Emma sighed pinching the area between her eyes.

**See, like I said, before Friday! Okay technically I had this written a while ago. This was the only rough chapter I managed to save when my phone had a seizure and died. I rewrote a few things on it, but whatevz. DRRRRRRRUGS ARE BAD! VERY BAD! Okay, I seriously don't even know how bad the crack symptoms are so I just multiplied them by a billion of what I imagined they would be like. Sorry I can't be accurate; I'm not some crack head. :c **


	9. Mistakes Can Be Dangerous 20

Chapter 9: Mistakes Can Be Dangerous 2.0

**Author's Note: Rah. I had cake today. It was awesome. About as awesome watching Lilo and Stitch. I totally cried watching the second Lilo and Stitch movie. About the names, I really wanted to keep their first and last names similar as in the starting letter. Twilight's just came to me, pretty simple. Same with Applejack's. I went through so many baby name websites searching for something that would fit them. Well that and my Facebook. I stole a couple names from my friends. As for Rarity's, if I ever have a baby girl in my life I totally want to name her Rose. I wanted to use that in my story, Rose seemed so much better for Rarity than Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stumped me, but thank god for the internet. I really didn't want to copy someone else in terms of names. It all worked out ay okay.**

**I just wanna say that I really appreciate the reviews and all you readers. You guys are so amazing; it makes me want to write this story as well as I possibly can. Thanks so much everyone, I really do look forward to it every chapter. (: -NinjaDino4**

**Hope yall have a bwaping good weekend. C: (Well Sunday…and a couple hours of a Saturday…I suppose.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, only my characters.**

* * *

"So what exactly did you do yesterday while you left us with Rainbow?" Twilight questioned in curiosity.

"Oh that. Well, I had to go get your birth certificates put into the system." Emma answered while she rummaged through her bag.

"How did you do that? There's no possible way this world could've gotten a hold of our certificates." Rarity pointed out.

"Of course they wouldn't be able to. I talked to a friend of mine and he made fake ones for all of you." Emma pulled out her house key after countless attempts of searching. "That reminds me, you'd probably want to know what names I gave you all."

"Names? Ya gave us new names?" Applejack questioned, the others stared at her with the same feeling.

"Duh. If you haven't noticed, Emma and Jaden are pretty different compared to Twilight and Rainbow." Emma replied a bit more smart ass than she wanted.

"Can we just cut to the chase? All this talking is giving me a major headache." Rainbow complained scrunching her face as pain swept over her body.

"Fine. Rainbow, you're legal name here is Rebeka Dawkins. Twilight, your name is Taylor Sparkman. Rarity, you're Rose Burkley. Pinkie, you're Phoebe Pierce. Applejack, you're Ally Jackson. Fluttershy, you're gonna go by Flora Sanford. Got it?" She responded.

"Oh! oh! oh! Are we gonna have to call each other those names?" Pinkie asked while she waved her arm in the air as if she was expecting to be called on.

"If we're out in public with other people, yeah. As long as no one finds out who you really are, it's all good. Call each other whatever you want when nobody's around." Emma walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mini trash can she bought not too long ago. She handed it to Rainbow who only gave her a questioning glance.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion. Rainbow sat upright in an attempt to feel more important.

"For you to barf in. I know you haven't been feeling all too good so I was gonna take everyone around town while you slept or whatever." Emma explained gently pushing Dash back onto the pillow.

It was almost as if she was caring for a small child. Every little thing Rainbow asked for, Emma would go out of her way to do it. There was nothing more important than her well-being. Emma made sure of that.

"Oh...okay...I guess..." Rainbow said with slight disappointment in her voice. Truth is she didn't want to stay behind. Obviously her body had other plans.

"You'll be fine, just get some sleep. We'll be back before you know it." Fluttershy assured her, putting a hand on Rainbow's shoulder as if it put stronger emphasis behind her words.

"Bye, RD." Applejack said. They all gave her a small goodbye wave before the six exited the house.

Silence echoed throughout the entire home. It was almost unbearable, close to being quite annoying.

"...So...the whole house to myself..." Rainbow stared mindlessly at the ceiling hoping to somehow come up with an idea. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to do. She was miserable. Closing her eyes, she tried falling asleep, but it was no easy task. The world faded as she escaped into a dark abyss while she rested her tired body.

It was as if Celestia played a cruel joke on her. Just as she somewhat wandered into dreamland the doorbell rang. Her eyes fluttered open, though reluctantly. The doorknob jiggled for a second then suddenly stopped. It slowly opened making a creaky noise; footsteps followed making its way closer to the living room.

"Emma? You here?" Jaden called out. "Anybody?"

Rainbow sighed. It just had to be him. The one person she wasn't in the mood to deal with was only a few feet away. "She's not here. Nobody's here except me."

"Seriously?" He replied walking into the living room.

"No, I'm totally kidding. They're hiding in the fridge." Rainbow responded sarcastically coming off extremely rude.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Skittles." A sly smirk reached across his face. "Emma told me what happened. I just thought I'd do something to help. Maybe take your mind off the whole drug thing." Jaden grabbed the remote from the floor.

Rainbow went wide eye for a second before speaking up. "Don't you dare turn that on. So help me." She growled.

"Oh. You mean like this?" He pretended to accidentally hit the power button. The television wasn't even that loud, but it was like a marching band blaring instruments right into Dash's ear canal. The noise pounded through her head causing her brain to pulse in agony.

"Stop! Turn it off!" She yelled holding the top of her head hoping for some reason that it would stop hurting.

"You're no fun." He rolled his eyes and turned the TV off. "Where's the evil glares? The cold pissed off attitude?"

"Excuse me for not wasting my time. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not feeling hot." Her face become queasy, she quickly leaned her head over to the side. Rainbow didn't exactly seem all that anxious to throw up in front of people, especially Jaden, but there wasn't much she could do to prevent anything. After her unsightly up chuck she moved the trash can out of the way.

"Not looking too hot either." Jaden was revolted by being in the same room as...that mess. "I mean, it's not that much of a difference from your normal appearance." He waited for her to respond with some smart ass comment or even just an eye roll, but he got nothing. There was nothing, just silence. Jaden hated it. He hated that she wouldn't give him one single rude remark. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked raising a brow.

"I'm sick, not deaf. I can hear perfectly fine." She replied looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, glaring straight in her magenta eyes. "You're pathetic. You're a cheater. You're a pony made for the enjoyment of 5 year olds. You aren't real in the world. You're a huge wimp that's acts tough. Deep inside you're just a scared useless little girl."  
Again, he didn't get any response. Rainbow blinked once, but said nothing in return.

"Holy Jesus. You are so laaaaame. Forget it, I have work." He groaned, storming out of the house.

Rainbow Dash reached her arm behind and grabbed a magazine off of the mini table. In a matter of seconds she ripped it in half, tossing it on the ground.

"Jerk." She simply stated before closing her eyes.

It wasn't that she was unaffected by his words. She took everything in, but there was no way she would start a fight in her condition. All she wanted was for him to leave. When Rainbow didn't give him what he wanted there was no reason he would stay.

Her body ached, it ached worse than when Spike built that tower of rocks for her to smash into. She tossed and turned in her sleep, every movement caused the pain to grow immensely. Rainbow rolled to her left making her fall off the couch and onto the ground face first.

"Ugh..." She moaned into the carpet. Rainbow tried moving her arms, but it was hopeless. None of her muscles would respond, it was like everything shut down. Giving up she turned her head slightly and laid on the floor awaiting the return of her friends.

The clock ticked slowly. Two hours of staring at the wall the door finally opened. She could hear six different voices indicating it wasn't another unwanted visitor.

"Finally." She muttered under her breath.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing on the ground? You shouldn't have gotten up." Fluttershy gasped rushing to Dash's side.

"I thought it would be fun to lay on the ground. It's something I've always wanted to do." Dash replied sarcastically. "Mind helping me up?"

Applejack and Emma both picked up different ends and lifted Rainbow Dash back onto the couch.

"So...how was the whole town thing?" Rainbow asked actually intrigued by their day since hers had just been plain awful from the start.

"It was so much fun!" Pinkie jumped up and down in pure joy. "We walked everywhere! There was a bunch of trees and buildings and animals! You really should've been there."

Dash looked down for a moment and back up.

"It was so fascinating. Everything here on...Earth? Yes, Earth. It's absolutely astounding." Rarity beamed still overtaken by the interesting items the city had.

"Sounds...awesome..." Rainbow mumbled sitting upright.

"Are you sure you don't wanna lie down?" Emma asked with concern.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be out in the front." Rainbow Dash replied getting up slowly. The tiny bit of strength she had in her somehow got her midway to the door before she stumbled over. Rainbow put a hand on the wall allowing herself a moment to catch her balance.

The six looked at one another worriedly. None wanted to impede on her request to move, but they weren't sure if it was for the best.

Rainbow Dash shut the front door and sat on the bench that was a couple feet away from her. It was dark out, not entirely pitch black, but dark enough to be considered night time. The stars emitted streams of light upon the skyline illuminating it for all eyes to see.

"I wonder if Equestria shares the same sky..." Rainbow pondered taking in the soft breeze that blew her hair away from her face. "If it does...well Luna did a good job."

"Rainbow hair? Is that you?" A voice called out. Dash jumped up and walked forward, her heart racing, toward the direction it was coming from.

The voice sounded familiar, but she still kept a guard up as she moved slowly towards the dark figure who exited a van. She stopped on the driveway as the man came closer. The same man who gave her the drug.

"It is you." He said with a smirk. Rainbow backed up cautiously putting more distance between them. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you."

"No. What are you even doing here? How'd you find me?" Rainbow questioned standing firm.

"I was just driving by. I actually have some more of the stuff I gave you. I could go get it, but it'll cost you." The man replied taking off his hood revealing his brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Cost me? It already cost me. I feel terrible. I don't want any of your junk. So just leave." Rainbow Dash calmly told him as she almost lost her balance.

"Oh no." He gasped clutching his face in fear. The man realized just how unstable Rainbow was in terms of coordination. "Don't tell me. That was your first time using it? If it was...your body...it's killing itself. Your organs are shutting down."

"What? No they aren't..." Rainbow stated growing unsure as she went put more thought into it.

"You need more drugs. For a price...I'll give you some. I just want what's best for you." The man said approaching Rainbow. He grabbed her arm only to be pried off.

"I-I don't believe you. _You're_ lying...my friends wouldn't lie to me. So just go away." She said defiantly pushing the drug dealer. He fell to the ground.

"You bitch." The man muttered before he lunged forward and yanked her to the concrete.  
Rainbow Dash had no time to react, the back of her head nailed the driveway creating a small puddle of blood. Her vision blurred and her voice wouldn't create any words.

The drug dealer climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck. Rainbow gasped for air, everything around her began to fade into darkness. Before she fell unconscious the last thing she saw was her attacker grinning sadistically.

* * *

"Okay, one last check." Emma stated rushing into the living room.

"Movies." Twilight said holding a list.

"Check!" Pinkie yelled with a variety of films in her arms.

"Popcorn." Twilight said.

"Check." Rarity replied carrying a huge bowl full of the food.

"Blankets and pillows." Twilight said.

"Check." Fluttershy and Applejack both responded in unison.

"Great! That's everything on the list." Twilight stated happily.

"Um...what about Rainbow Dash?" Emma pointed out since they had not seen hide or hair of her since she went out for air.

"Uncheck!" Pinkie yelled. "You didn't finish the list, Twilight."

"She's been out for some fresh air for quite a while." Rarity said with concern. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"It wouldn't hurt ta go check on RD." Applejack added setting the blankets down.

The six of them all put down what was in their hands and practically ran out of the house. They expected to see Rainbow the moment they stepped outside, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dashie!" Pinkie called out, bouncing through the yard.

"Rainbow! Rainbow Dash!" The others yelled out at different paces.

"Rainbow! Where are you?!" Emma called out wandering around her yard and onto the driveway. She felt something wet beneath her foot. Taking a step back Emma kneeled to the ground to further examine the substance. "Is this...blood?"

Loud footsteps, ones from sprinting, could be heard nearby. The six gathered around as the figure ran up to them.

"I...Emma...Phone...Van..." Jaden panted extremely exhausted.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma shrugged staring at her best friend.

He took a deep breath; finally able to talk normally he explained everything. "You didn't answer your phone! I was calling you cause I swear I saw Rainbow in this van that passed by me! Do you guys know where she's at?!"

"What?!" They all gasped in shock.

"No! She's completely gone!" Emma began to panic, becoming light headed.

"Yeah! I was walking back to my house when I looked over and thought I saw Rainbow Dash in some van. I couldn't tell if she was awake or not, but I did happen to get half of the license plate just in case it was her. I didn't know it really was her though! I would've chased the van." Jaden shoved his phone and the license plate number into Emma's hands. She was completely shocked, unable to do a single thing. "What are you waiting for?! Call the cops! I'll go ask people if they saw or heard anything."

**Next chapter will totes be my favorite so far. I'm not gonna lie, I had it written way before I made this chapter. I've changed it a billion times. Just yall wait, I promise it won't be too long. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how much homework I have. All I gotta do is edit it.**


	10. Mistakes Can Be Dangerous 30

Chapter 10: Mistakes Can Be Dangerous 3.0

**Author's Note: Woo, so much homework. Nah, not really. Only AP Government stuff that's due next month. Omg, September is like halfway over, which means…PONIES ARE ALMOST HERE! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. *Insert Twilight jumping* I can't wait. :D**

**Awh shucks, thank you so much Bwaped. I didn't even know I had much of any skill for writing. Seriously, I used to get like 2's on my writing tests. Last year I got my first 4 on any state writing test ever. It was so awesome. About the shipping, I'm not too sure if I will. But I just might, I don't know. I'll have to think it over. Speaking of shipping, I had no idea people shipped Twilight and Spike together. That's just…ew. Why? They're like siblings.**

**-.-**

**And yes, I have taken the whole pony morphing into humans needing to adjust into consideration before the incident I made for Rainbow Dash. Thank you for letting me know, although I already ran my mind around that beforehand. Still, it's really thoughtful of you to tell me just in case I didn't know. (: –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.**

* * *

Rainbow began to gain consciousness, though her eyesight was still a bit fuzzy. The back of her head felt very warm, like a stream of sunlight covered just the one area. She quickly realized that she was tied to some hard metallic surface. The room was extraordinarily dark, to the point where surrounding objects were barely visible.

"Where am I?" She muttered, struggling her legs and arms, but only moving them centimeters if anything. "Why can't I move?"

She closed her eyes feeling doubtful her situation could get any better. The last thing she could remember was being outside. Dash could picture standing in the driveway, but everything after that was a big blur.

Something stirred nearby. Rainbow's heart began to pound right out of her chest. Slowly opening her eyes the figure came closer.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked nervously, biting her bottom lip. "Where am I?"

"Darling, you aren't the brightest, are you? Who else would it be?" The man stepped next to the metal table and turned on a dim lamp lighting the area slightly. He whispered the last part in her ear, making sure that she would get the message. "As for your location, let's just say...secluded."

Rainbow gulped loud enough to where it seemed to echo around the room. She had no idea what this was about. All she knew was that her friends wouldn't be able to save her; the only one who would be able to save her, was herself. The only thing that came to her mind was to not show any fear, as that would cause the situation to become worse.

"What do you want? Why go to all this length?" She asked in a monotone like voice despite being defenseless in her situation. "What's the point of tying me up?"

He snarled at her question, but started laughing. "You know, I thought you'd be a regular...but I was wrong. I was wrong about you. Your will is too strong, but you'll regret it. Nobody says no to me...and lives." He flashed her one of his all too common sadistic smiles.

Her eyes widened at the thought. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to overcome him? Bullies in Equestria only wanted to bring her down, but this guy, he wanted to take her down. The feeling overwhelmed Rainbow Dash to the point where her head began to pound.

"What's that...supposed to mean?" Rainbow questioned knowing full well what he was insinuating.

"Enough talk. I want to jump straight to this, sweet cheeks." The dealer responded slowly wheeling a cart that had sharp objects all over it.

He placed his hand on a rusty knife slowly wrapping his fingers around it.

"No, please, just let me go." Rainbow begged tugging at the ropes attached to her wrists. They began to chafe her skin, but that was the least of concern to her.

"Fine. I won't use them." He replied softly, his eyes lazily looking over her body. "Yet."

He cracked his knuckles and quickly struck the side of her face with his fist. Dash's head jerked to the side and a couple of her teeth fell to the ground making a tiny sound. Blood trickled down the corners of her lips.

"Now don't talk back to me, babe. Do it again and I'll knock all your teeth out." He threatened, squeezing both of her cheeks. "Got it?"

She couldn't even manage to make out any words. Rainbow nodded her head showing that she understood his request.

"Good." He smiled, yet walked to the corner of the room and picked up a wooden object.

Rainbow watched in anticipation, but mostly fear. Her lip started to quiver, all while she could hear a faint buzzing noise.

"Just to get the point across better, ya know, in case you forget." He swung the wooden baseball bat connecting it to the other side of her face creating an unbearable cracking noise followed by more blood and muffled screams of pain.

"Your screams give me pleasure." He stated stroking the side of her face with his hand. "I just hope I can get more out of you."

He picked up the rusty knife and grabbed her right arm. Rainbow Dash watched in horror hoping to Celestia it was just a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.

"Please...I...can't...just...stop..." She pleaded, with each breath Rainbow felt lighter headed. It was as if any moment she would fall back into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked sarcastically. Taking her arm in a tight grip he slid the knife across her wrist creating a deep cut. The crimson liquid ran down her arm dripping onto the floor.

Rainbow clenched her left hand in a ball and shut her eyes tightly. He continued to slit her wrist with many different cuts, each one feeling more painful than the last.

Finally satisfied with his work he preceded to her other arm. The mutilated limb laid limply covered in blood.

"You...don't have to...do this..." Rainbow muttered as her left eye twitched almost unnoticeably. "I...I won't tell anyone...I'll do anything...please...just stop..."

"You really want me to stop?" He asked getting a slight nod in response. "Shoot, I thought we were havin fun. Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch."

Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes making them shimmer with beauty regardless of what was happening.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He assured her slowly mimicking what he did to her other arm. Rainbow tried desperately to keep from screaming.

All she could do was take everything. Her jaw felt like it had been snapped in half, blood poured from her mouth and her wrists were now covered in gashes. That wasn't even the end of all the torture and she knew it.

"Now that's better." He said admiring his work of art that covered Rainbow Dash's arms. Taking the knife to his mouth he swiped a finger across it. He proceeded to lick the blood off. "You're not that bad. I'd say pretty delicious."

She glared at him, making sure it was like daggers stabbed him right in the eyes.

"That's not even the best part. This might be a little less harsh. Maybe." He stated moving his hands to her sides.

The man began to tickle the sides of her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Sto-stop it. Stop it." She cried out in a fit of laughter. She couldn't imagine why he would do this considering everything else he had done so far.

After several minutes Rainbow soon realized just how much torture tickling could be. She squirmed trying to escape the man, but miserably failed at any attempt. Rainbow began to cry as her body cringed in pain. Her stomach felt queasy with each passing second as she gasped for air.

"Sto-sto-" She began, but the contents of her stomach lurched upwards making her hurl acid mixed with blood all over the floor. Thankfully the last moment she turned her head to the side completely missing her body.

He felt satisfaction in her cries of misery. Feeling as if she endured enough he stopped tickling her. A sick smile ran across his face as he stared at her pale bloody body.

Rainbow Dash breathed heavily trying to calm down. To no avail she started having a panic attack. Her heart thumped faster than a rabbit's.

The drug dealer smirked for a moment before exiting the room.

Rainbow tried desperately to regulate her breathing. She felt as if her heart was going to burst any moment, unless the man killed her first.

The dealer walked back to Dash with a metal brander in his hands.

"I'm kind of tempted to keep you alive." He said bringing the object back a little. The man unzipped her pants and pulled them down exposing her thighs. "Of course you'll need to be labeled."

Rainbow was so focused on her erratic heartbeats that she didn't notice what was about to happen.

The dealer thrust the piping hot end right onto her bare skin melting away the tissue which would soon turn into a scar shaped into the letters D and M.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs. The man quickly grabbed her tongue exposing it to the outside of her mouth. He dropped the brand on the ground leaving smoke that billowed off of her leg. Using his free hand he grabbed a nasty looking tong off the cart which was capable of grasping onto limbs.

"You scream that loud ever again and I'll rip your fuckin tongue out." He growled, while his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets.

She whimpered in fear, tears streaming down her beaten face.

The man released her tongue and placed the tongs back on the cart. He picked up a slightly smaller knife than the one he used before. Taking it up to Rainbow's face he created many small cuts on her cheeks letting tiny trails of blood trickle down to her chin which then dropped onto her shirt, staining it.

Instead of crying and screaming she bit down on her tongue holding everything in. Her heart was still beating rapidly making her feel weird, yet she assumed it was nothing out of the ordinary considering the position she was in.

Putting the small knife on the table he quickly popped her square in the nose making some bones snap within seconds. He pounded his fist right near her eye making it swell instantly.

"Had enough?" He asked, taunting Dash. "I don't think so." The man moved down to her legs and grabbed her right one. Bracing himself he grasped her knee and ankle. In only a moment he jerked both areas to the side causing the bone to break and stick out.

Rainbow squealed in pain, it was excruciating. She glanced down and saw the condition causing her to almost puke. Somehow she held it all down, but she began to grow a metallic taste in her mouth. Most people would assume it was due to the blood, but it was slightly different if compared.

"This...is beautiful. Words...can't explain the beauty of my work." He laughed maniacally. "But...it's missing something."

Dash's eyes widened. "HEEEEEELP!" She screamed as loudly as she could hoping that somebody would hear her.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up?!" He yelled grabbing the tongs and ripping open her mouth. The man tried to clamp down on her tongue, but Dash thrashed trying to break free.

Suddenly the door busted open, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Freeze! Put your hands up, now!" The female officer yelled catching both of them off guard.

The drug dealer turned around in shock.

"She said now! Do it!" The male officer yelled pointing his gun right at the man's head.

Without hesitation he dropped the tongs and put his hands up. He was immediately handcuffed and pushed to the ground.

The male officer rushed to Rainbow's side. "Don't worry; you're not in danger anymore. We've come to save you." He said with a warm smile untying the ropes around her ankles and wrists.

Rainbow's left eye began to twitch slowly, but rapidly sped up.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked worriedly placing his hand on hers.

Rainbow's body began to convulse violently causing the whole table the shake.

"Oh my god! She's having a seizure!" The female officer shouted pushing the drug dealer further into the ground.

"Holy shit!" The male officer shouted. He quickly held her head to the side and used his other hand to grab his walkie talkie. He held down the button. "Quick! Send in a couple guys and a stretcher! The victim's having a seizure!"

* * *

"I cannot wait anymore! This is completely nerve wracking and unbearable." Rarity whined, crossing her arms and huffing in frustration.

Applejack put a hand on Rarity's shoulder showing empathy. "We're all feelin like this. Ahm sure they'll get her out lickety split."

"I can't help, but feel like this is all my fault." Emma sighed hopelessly. "Maybe…if I looked out for her, this would've never happened. I swear to god, if something terrible went down in there I'm going to snap."

"You did everything you could. Don't feel bad about it." Jaden responded putting his head down. "If anyone should feel bad, it'd be me. I'm the one who was always being a huge jerk."

"Come on everybody! We shouldn't be so negative. We all just have to be super happy that we tracked down Dashie so fast! So come on, smile!" Pinkie beamed and then dropped in attitude just as quickly. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She slumped down low, even further than her frown.

"Look! Someone's coming out of the building." Fluttershy stated grabbing everybody's attention.

They all jumped up from the edge of the sidewalk and gathered in a group right next to the ambulance. The two paramedics wheeled over Rainbow Dash on a stretcher. The six gasped at the sight of her. She was an absolute wreck.

"Oh my god." Emma mumbled. "Rainbow…"

"Wha-what happened to her?" Twilight stuttered, her mouth hung.

The two men allowed them to say a goodbye to her before they took off to the hospital.

"Wait." Pinkie said as soon as the men were about to load her onto the vehicle.

"Make it quick." The two said allowing her one final word.

Pinkie grabbed Rainbow's shaky hand and gave it a light squeeze which Dash returned to her best ability. She gave Rainbow a big smile which the element of loyalty gave a faint back.

Rainbow Dash's grip began to loosen while her chest rose much slower with each passing moment.

Dash muttered something before endlessly staring into space. Her chest stopped rising, while her mouth was left slightly open.

Pinkie's smile faded noticing her friend seemed a bit off.

"Dashie? You okay?" Her voice cracked as she poked Rainbow's face, not getting any sort of response. "Dashie?"

One of the paramedics felt for a pulse on Dash's neck. There was nothing. He put his ear to her chest. Still no heartbeat.

"Code red! Code red!" He shouted to the other paramedic who quickly reached into the ambulance.

Pinkie's heart sank. It sank like a cement block in the ocean. A single tear rolled down her cheek and hit the pavement. She backed up far away from Rainbow Dash and collapsed on the ground, overwhelmed with sorrow. Her hair popped like a balloon that was pricked by a pin.

Her friends comforted her. They hardly ever saw Pinkie act this way. They themselves had no idea to react, but Pinkie Pie seemed devastated.

"She...she just...right in my grasp..." She choked through tears.

None knew what to say. They all gave her a supportive hug trying desperately to make the element of laughter feel better.

"She deserved it. One more idiot off the streets. " The man stated being shoved by the male officer.

The seven turned around only to see the drug dealer who killed their friend. Rarity stood up, she was furious. It was written all over her face.

She angrily stomped over to the man and pushed him back.

"Hey! Watch it, toots!" He yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Never! You ruffian!" She growled. "You killed my friend. I will destroy you!" Rarity cocked her fist ready to beat up the guy.

Emma and Jaden jumped up holding Rarity back.

"Let go of me!" She screamed powerfully.

"We can't. You can't hurt him." Both responded.

"You're taking his side? Are you insane?!" She complained flailing her legs.

"If you hit him you could get arrested too. I'm just trying to save you." Emma explained.

Rarity sat down on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Is...is this it? Is this just gonna happen?" Twilight asked walking over to Emma and Jaden.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Everything! We don't belong here, but regardless everything bad has happened!" She yelled. "One of us is dead, one of us is mentally scarred for life and the rest of us are going to have to deal with both of those things!"

"I-I-I...I'm so sorry..." Emma put a hand on Twilight's shoulder only for it to get shrugged off.

Fluttershy stood up with a look of determination.

"What're you up ta?" Applejack questioned.

Fluttershy walked over towards Rainbow Dash without saying a single word. The six followed her curiously.  
She approached Dash's body and stared angrily at it.

"Now you listen here! You're going to wake up, missy! You're going to wake up right now! Are you going to let some meanie just take you down? Are you?! The big bad Dash is going to let some jerk take her down?! Grow some skin! Take a hit and wake up! NOW!" She screamed, but soon realized what she said. "I mean...if that's okay with you..."

"Wow..." The seven muttered in unison.

Rainbow Dash's chest slowly rose, almost unnoticeable except to a trained eye.

"What's this?" One of the paramedics felt her neck and thought he felt a pulse. He checked her wrist, but still couldn't tell. Putting his ear to her chest he found a faint heartbeat.

"She's...alive...she's been dead for six whole minutes...and now she's alive..." He stated in shock.

**I really could've cut it off right before she came back to life, but that would've been a bit too mean. Tickling sucks, forreal though. I hate it. That stuff gets intense. If there is any mistakes, I deeply apologize. Oh man, today I was sketching ponies on my notes cause I was so bored and this dude thought they were horses and he seemed so impressed with my Pinkie Pie. He made me draw a pony on his test. It was pretty funny. I guess. My days are so lame if that's like the highlight of it all. .-.**


	11. Hospitals Suck!

Chapter 11: Hospitals Suck!

**Authors Note: I know, I took forevz on this chapter. Sorry. I really got caught up in school work and GTA V. I had an art project I went a little overboard on, but I did manage to put My Little Pony into it! Yeah! Ponies in my art! Now erryone will know I'm a brony. Plus I have AP Gov and AP English. Gosh my life sucks lol. Next chapter shall be longer. I swear to you. I swear on bass god. Also, I think I scared this dude away. He hugged me and I burped and it was so awkward. It was awesome cause I'm really hoping he'll stop liking me now. I hate when people like me cause I hate people. People annoy me. That's why I'm going to be a zoologist, cause people suck. Except you guys…and bronies…and my friends that I don't hate. I bwaping love yall! –NinjaDino4**

**P.S- If there is any misspellings, I apologize. I'm tired afc (as fried chicken) so yeah, I bet that explains anything if there is a typo or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Hasbro does.**

* * *

Emma took the seven of them to the hospital, she wasn't about to lose sight of the ambulance. There was no way in hell Rainbow Dash would be going there alone.

She pulled into a parking space right at the front of the hospital. The seven got out of the car as fast as they could. Rainbow Dash was being wheeled in the front doors. Each entered the facility, right behind the paramedics.

"Excuse me, miss." A nurse asked approaching the group, the seven had taken seats while they nervously waited.

Emma's leg shook rapidly; looking up with worried eyes she faced the nurse. "What is it?"

She looked down at the clipboard she held in her hand before continuing. "You were with the patient who was just wheeled in, right?" They all nodded in response. "We never did get her name through all the chaos."

"Rebeka Dawkins." Emma replied dully staring at her lap.

"It may be awhile. I'll let you all know if we find anything out. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." She smiled before walking back to the front desk.

"So...what a crazy night." Jaden said breaking the eerie silence that looked over them.

"I don't think crazy is enough to describe everything that has happened. I do hope Rain-" Rarity stopped to correct herself, being that they were in the presence of others it seemed adequate to use their other names. "Rebeka will be alright."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I mean...she did wake up after being dead. That's gotta mean something, right?" Twilight questioned trying to bring a teeny bit of hope to them all.

"There ain't nothin that'll stand in her way. This ain't nothin, but a scratch for her." Applejack added, backing up Twilight's idea.

"I still can't believe what happened. It's so amazing that she came back to life." Fluttershy stated.

Emma looked over and noticed that Pinkie hadn't said anything for a while. The usual hyper party girl has been staring at the floor with a frown planted on her face. The expression looked foreign, like it wasn't meant for her.

"You okay? You haven't talked for a little bit." Emma asked, her tone a bit stressed out and somber.

"Huh?" Pinkie realized Emma was speaking to her. "Oh...just...I need to stretch my legs." She got up and exited the hospital before anyone could stop her.

"Come on, Pinkie. Don't be such a downer. Be happy. Think happy. For Rainbow Dash. For everyone." She said to herself, giving her head a couple of wake up slaps for closure.

Her frown slowly quivered, doing its best to become a smile. She would be satisfied with a smirk, with something. It was definitely better than anything she had been feeling.

"This is it! I know this is the place!" A woman scolded. "Now get over here!"

A man practically jammed a camera in front of Pinkie's face, while the woman stood next to the confused girl.

"Do you by any chance know about the recent case involving the notorious DM and his recent rainbow haired victim?" She asked, placing the microphone in front of Pinkie.

"Well yeah...what's this all about?" Pinkie Pie questioned, just as she finished her statement a bunch more vans pulled up, many people rushing out of them.

They all got out, surrounding her, blinding her with the dozens of flashing cameras.

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you a close friend of the victim?" One asked, pushing through the crowd.

"Uh..." Pinkie didn't really know what to think of everything that was standing in front of her.

"Hey, I was gonna go-" Jaden stopped mid-sentence when he realized the crowd that surrounded Pinkie. He grew ticked off pretty quickly. There was no reason the news crew should be at the hospital to pry them for a story. Furthermore, there was no true reason they should've known already considering it hadn't even been a whole day.

"That's it. All of you gotta go." He grabbed the party girl's arm and dragged her inside.

"Welp, this sucks." Jaden huffed in annoyance, his anger boiling inside him.

"Why would you say that?" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Cause there's a bunch of people outside with microphones! They wanna know about this whole mess!" Pinkie gasped explaining the situation.

"How on Earth did they find out?! It hasn't even been that long! She hasn't even gotten out of the ER!" Emma yelled catching everybody's attention, although she could've cared less.

"Beats me." Jaden sat down , crossing his legs he rested his head on his hand. "I was gonna go get us something to hold us over, but with those stupid news people that'll be impossible."

"So we're gonna be stuck here fer awhile? Don't yall have school?" Applejack asked.

"Nope, Thanksgiving break. No school for us." Emma replied. "Even if we did I would totally call in for this." She yawned, slowly closing her eyes. Only for a second, although when Emma opened her eyes again her head was laying on Jaden's shoulder.

Emma looked around, everyone had fallen asleep. Jaden was slumped in his seat while he slightly snored. The others used one another as a human pillow, except for Pinkie who had pushed two seats together creating a make shift bed.

"Ma'am? Everything alright?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"...Um. How long have I been sleeping?" She questioned, keeping her voice low so none of the others were awoken.

The receptionist stared at the monitor for a moment before making eye contact. "About one hour. Speaking of time, it would probably be good for you to all go home. There hasn't been any huge change in Rebeka's condition."

"No change at all?" Emma asked. "Are you sure?"

"As far as I've heard, she's still in the E.R." She replied grabbing a piece of paper from her desk. "By the way, what insurance does Miss Rebeka have?"

Emma's eyes widened. What a predicament she was in. "Well...ya see...she doesn't exactly have any insurance." She nervously laughed.

"This is going to be one huge amount of money she owes then." The woman handed Emma the paper which had the total amount for everything.

Her eyes scanned over the receipt frantically. "WHAT?!" Emma screamed causing the other six to jolt out of their dreams.

"Is this an ongoing thing? You taking me away from my very important routine sleep?" Rarity groaned, completely fed up. Emma didn't say anything, just stared mindlessly at the piece of paper.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Applejack asked waving her hand in front of Emma's face, which broke her zombie-like state.

"Wha? Oh...this is just so much." Emma turned toward the lady. "Couldn't I just pay a tiny bit for a long time? Please?"

"As long as it's all paid. We can work something out tomorrow. If anything happens, I'll call you." She smiled, returning back to the front desk.

"Let's just go. I'm so freakin tired. Jaden, you can just come with us. I'm too lazy to drive you back home." Emma stated opening the front door, followed by the others. She walked to her car and pulled out her keys. Just as he was about to unlock the doors a woman and man ran towards them.

"Craaaaap." Jaden mumbled as he glared at the two.

"Do you...by any chance...have some info...you'd like the share about the DM story with channel five news?" She panted, but quickly regained her poseur as soon as the camera was turned on.

"No. Now go away." Emma growled unlocking the doors.

"Surely you'd love to share something for the viewers. It's a scary world and people want those answers." The woman said smiling at the camera. "Say...where's the lucky girl who survived that mad man?"

"Oh I don't know...THE HOSPITAL!" Twilight yelled becoming slightly frustrated.

"Come on. Let's just go." Emma said hopping into the front seat. The other six didn't care where they sat, as long as they could leave and get away from the reporter.

She sped off, the two news reporters were running after the car, but gave up quickly.

* * *

**(News reporter POV in 3rd)**

"I am getting some info and that is that!" Mandy stated, gritting her teeth.

"It's not that important, we could just tell them that there wasn't anything to report. I mean it's not like we could just sneak into the hospital and ask that girl." He said oblivious to his own statement.

"God, you're such an idiot, Michael!" Mandy paused for a moment before smirking. "Actually...that's a brilliant idea!"

"A little higher." She whispered desperately reaching for the ledge.

"I'm standing on my toes; I don't think I can go any higher." He responded desperately trying to grow in size.

"Jesus Christ, just jump." Mandy ordered, she was hoisted just enough to where she could climb in.

"What about me?" He questioned.

"You're not coming. You're way too heavy for me to pull. Now hand me the camera, I'll record whatever I see or hear." She snatched the object from his hands and quietly walked towards the door.

Mandy maneuvered through many areas before ending up on the third floor right by the emergency room. She heard footsteps coming closer so she hid in an empty room, but kept the door just a crack open so she could pick up any audio.

The two doctors stopped right outside of the door, which caused Mandy's heart to pound out of her chest.

"Holy cow, that girl put up a fight."

"You're tellin me. I think she yanked half my hair out."

Mandy flipped on the camera so she could get every single detail.

"I really wasn't expecting that. Like one second we're dressing her wounds and the next second she's screaming and attacking us in a blind rage."

"Ya know what I don't get? How that seizure happened the way it did."

"Well it could've been from the injury to the head..."

"No, not likely. From what we gathered from the police she had taken drugs once not long before this happened. That could've played a role."

"But why not instantly? Why not that same day? This whole thing is completely weird. I'm telling you, there's something strange about Rebeka."

Mandy heard the two leave, giving her the opportunity to head down the hall. She managed to bump into the emergency room. Poking her head through the door she realized nobody was there at the moment. She turned her attention toward Rainbow Dash, who was knocked out.

"This is so great. People are gonna get the inside look all thanks to me." She pressed record on her camera and headed towards the sedated rainbow haired body.

**So yeah, thought over the shipping. Shipping really irks me sometimes. Like certain characters are just so weird to ship. The only mane 6 character I would feel comfortable shipping is Rainbow Dash. The other five just don't sell it for me. Although I would love to find an amazing story that ships an OC with Pinkie...I have yet to find one. So yeah, look forward to some RD shipping in this story. Hip hip hooray! Oh my god guys, October's almost here. You know what that means. Ponies! No, I'm kidding. It means I have an ortho appointment! Yay for braces. Yay. Yaaaaaaaaaay.**


	12. Hospitals Suck Part 2

Chapter 12: Hospitals Suck Part 2

**Author's Note: I really tried to get this done on Friday, but I got distracted by everything in the whole wide world. Ohmygosh I really didn't mean to make that Emma Watson reference. It was a total accident. I wondered why that name seemed so familiar. It just seemed like it would fit real nice. Guess I know why. Guh, you guys are so awesome. Every review seriously makes my day. The views, a new follower or favorite. It's all amazing. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you. :D -NinjaDino4**

**Man I really hate naming chapters. As you can tell I am so creative at them. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Only my story and characters.**

* * *

"Okay, we should get going." Emma said grabbing her dad's keys from the counter.

The seven walked outside and entered the vehicle. Emma sat in the driver's seat. Jaden and Rarity took up the front. The other four filled up the back.

They had been restless for the whole morning. Each of them couldn't help, but be a total wreck after leaving Rainbow all by herself.

A quiet drive to the hospital, silence blessed the car. Although, all of them were practically shaking in their shoes.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Pinkie yelled holding the door open. They all rushed through causing quite a scene as everyone turned in their direction.

"Rebeka Dawkins! Room!?" Emma asked after she ran to the front desk along with the others. The woman gave them a confused look for a moment.

"Um she's been moved to this floor...room 103." The lady said only for the seven to run down the hall at the fastest speed they had ever gone.

"There it is!" Applejack quickly stopped and opened the door.

Each laid their eyes on Rainbow Dash. She was still a huge mess, just like when she was wheeled out of the building.

"Oh...she is so not gonna be happy when she wakes up." Pinkie stated staring at the leg cast which had been held in the air by a sling.

"Wee doggy! That eye is quite ah shiner." Applejack noted as she approached her sleeping friend.

Rainbow's eyes shot open causing the rest to jump slightly. She stared at the ceiling, her vision remaining in a constant area.

"What a coincidence that you wake...up?" Rarity waved her hand in front of Dash's face, although she ignored it.

Her body slowly began to shift upwards. When she finally was sitting upright she tried to get off the bed, but with the leg cast it was hopeless.

"I don't think you should move." Twilight stated lightly pushing her back to a lying position.

Rainbow groaned. She quickly fell out of the trance, shutting down when her head touched the pillow.

"...Well that was weird..." Emma stated in a confused tone.

Each one had been in a conversation about what Rainbow had just done. Fluttershy zoned out of the talk and turned her attention to the TV mounted on the wall. The news channel had been turned on, the volume barely audible.

"...Um...everyone...maybe you should see this." Fluttershy mumbled, not giving them one glance.

"See what?" Jaden asked, they all stared at the device questioningly.

What was on the news spoke for itself. It wasn't a story on a mass shooting or a story on a shelter for homeless people. No, it was a detailed discussion for none other than Rainbow Dash.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Emma ordered, Jaden fumbled with the remote hitting the volume button.

* * *

_"Back to you, Mandy." The news reporter said, the screen changing back to her._

_"Thanks, Ted." She smiled, but it quickly fell to a serious demeanor. "Now in retrospect, the cute new puppies are certainly something to look out for, but this tale will cause new bubbles to surface."_

_Her co-anchor gave her a questioning glance before speaking up. "What sort of new bubbles? What exactly do you mean, Mandy?"_

_"Well, Tom. You see, the notorious Daniel Martin also known as DM was captured only about one or two days ago."_

_"Daniel Martin? The one and only DM? I thought he went missing? How on Earth did he ever show up? I'm sure our viewers would love to know."_

_"One unlucky girl by the name of Rebeka Dawkins was beaten brutally. I have gotten some inside footage of just how terrible it was. Please beware; the weak stomached may not be able to contain it."_

* * *

The screen panned out to the video Mandy took while in the Emergency Room.

Emma gritted her teeth, growing angry by the second. "She freakin didn't. She didn't just air this shit."

Rarity put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Darling, it'll be alright. There is no need to get upset."

"We just need ta worry bout RD. Forget tha news lady." Applejack added.

"She just!...What the hell is wrong with this world..." Emma shook her head looking over at Rainbow's unconscious body.

"They're both right. Look. Who cares about nosy people. We just need to focus on Rainbow Dash." Jaden said with a smile.

Emma gasped and grabbed Jaden's arm. "You just said her name and didn't barf at the sound of it."

He started to laugh before explaining himself; the others gave a small giggle. "Things change. They will for all of us."

Just then a doctor walked through the door startling all of them.

"So nice to see she has eager visitors. You must be the earliest ones we've ever had here." He chuckled while approaching the bed.

The doctor used his finger to move her lips up revealing her teeth. He nodded, scribbling something on a piece of paper. The man proceeded with his routine examining every injured place to make sure nothing was going wrong.

Twilight curiously watched as he went to work. "So...what exactly did she get done to her."

He stopped, giving himself a moment's thought. "Well, her jaw was fractured so we wired that shut. Minor broken bones in the nose. Swelling around the eye. A couple missing teeth and gashes on her arms. Obviously her leg needed to be casted. Plus scarring is going to be on her thigh, a nasty burn mark. Overall, Rebeka seemed to endure quite a lot."

"How long till she feels all better?" Pinkie questioned worriedly.

"...Depends on your definition of better. Until she's all healed...I'd say about six maybe seven weeks." He answered.

"When can we take her home?" Emma asked, she really didn't want to coop her friend up in the hospital.

"As soon as she wakes up we can figure that out." The doctor replied.

"Don't tell me she's in some kind of coma now." Jaden raised an eyebrow as if expecting him to say it.

"Oh heavens no. I believe it may just be the sedatives. You see, while we were trying to dress her wounds she woke up and well...caused quite a mess. We had to give her the maximum dosage to trigger sleep."

"What kind ah mess?" Applejack questioned.

"Oh you know the usual. Patient wakes up and flips their lid. She was highly disoriented. Honestly, she kind of scared me." The doctor shuddered recalling the event that took place.

He headed for the door, but stopped right before. "Oh yes. About the coverage for medical bills, don't worry about it. Just think of it as a good will from me to you."

Emma grew a small smile. "Awesome! No money problems!" She sighed in relief having that burden lifted off her shoulder. "Still one more problem. How the heck are we gonna pass time?"

Pinkie squeaked in joy, taking no time to think of an answer. "We could tell stories!"

Jaden closed his eyes for a moment; he already knew what he wanted to know. "How about the story of how you ended up on Earth?"

"Us?" The five questioned in unison looking upon one another.

"No, the other magical ponies turned into humans." Emma replied sarcastically.

Twilight nervously shifted her attention trying to recall anything from before they ventured into the new world. "Um...you see...it all started..."

"You have no idea, do you?" Emma said in a monotone like voice.

"It isn't exactly our fault though. All I can recall is we were all walking to a delightful little spot for our usual picnic when this strange dust appeared." Rarity explained to her best ability.

"Strange dust?" Jaden repeated confusingly.

"Yeah! It made me feel all light headed! After that...I can't really remember anything." Pinkie added.

"So, none of you remember anything else? Just dust that made you feel funny?" Emma asked, all of them nodded, except Fluttershy who stared at the ground.

"Ya remember anythin else, Flutters?" Applejack asked.

"...Nothing awfully important...just this...scary laughter..." She whimpered in fear towards the end of her response.

"Come to think of it, I'm sure I heard that too..." Twilight zoned out, now overthinking the small details she could remember at this point.

Each of them spent the next few hours either discussing things that were on Earth or in Equestria. They all seemed to be learning something new. When it came down to it, both worlds had bits and pieces that made it great and not so great.

Unlike the previous day, nobody woke them up when they fell asleep. A couple nurses contemplated it, but decided to carry on with their duties.

Minute by minute passed on. The sun began to peek over the horizon indicating that it had become morning for the brand new day.

The sun trickled through the open areas in the curtains barely illuminating the room.

Rainbow's breathing quickened, deep inside of her mind there was plenty of conflicting thoughts and feelings. Feelings of fear and anger, sorrow and confusion, even small gleams of happiness and hope. They all seemed to attack one another never letting her sleeping body relax for a single moment.

Her face winced as her dream commenced. Although it wasn't exactly a dream, more like a nightmare. One she really didn't want to have again. Rainbow popped right back into the real world. Her breathing started to return to normal once she realized she wasn't in any danger.

She gazed at the ceiling and then at the other surroundings. That's when she stumbled upon her still sleeping friends. Rainbow was touched that they all stayed right by her side.

Dash looked down at her left arm; she couldn't feel it at all so the worst she assumed was it got chopped off. To her surprise, the last person she suspected was snoozing right on top of it.

"Jerden?" Rainbow mumbled through her wired down mouth. She wasn't expecting him to be in the room let alone right next to her.

Emma and the rest of the Mane six were sleeping in chairs along the wall, but Jaden had propped a stool next to the bed. It seemed a little weird to her; after being nothing, but a jerk here he was using her arm as a pillow.

Taking her right arm and reaching across Rainbow Dash tried to move his head. She stopped immediately when he seemed like he was going to wake up, yet nothing happened. Trying again she managed to move him over just enough to free her hand from his head.

That's when Dash noticed both of his hands had been wrapped around hers. She stared for a second getting a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach. By bottom, it was deep down. So deep she probably didn't notice it for the split second it was there. The kind of feeling that makes you want to hurl, but in a good way.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her unresponsive limb with her other arm. She poked it, which gave her no sensation at all. She rubbed it, slapped it, pinched it; still nothing. Sighing in defeat Rainbow let it lay like the limp noodle it was.

"Oh...morning, Rainbow" Jaden yawned stretching his arms before closing his eyes again. Rainbow's view was now locked on him.

He jumped off of the stool causing him to almost fall over. Before Rainbow Dash even had a chance to get a word in he had his arms around her neck.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He said happily. There it was, that feeling she felt not too long before. That pesky feeling that crept up on her. Jaden let go of her realizing he was probably coming off a tad strong, possibly a bit creepy. "Sorry, didn't mean to overwhelm you or anything."

She looked at him questioningly. Rainbow still had no idea why he had been so up close suddenly. Nothing really changed for them, more so for her than the others. At least that's how she saw it.

"Erm...ner ert's fern." She replied slowly.

"Ermmahgersh. Merbe er cern terk lerk therse ter." Jaden mimicked trying really hard not to laugh.

She gave him an annoyed glare, although it was less angry than her usual one to him. "Shert erp."

"Okay. Okay. I won't do that ernymer." Jaden caught himself slipping back into it which earned him another look. "Starting now."

"Wherterver." She shook her head dismissively. "Her lerng herve er bern here?"

"How long are you gonna talk like that? Cause I don't think I can keep from dying when anything comes out of your mouth." Pricks of tears started to glaze his eyes as Jaden used a hand to cover his mouth.

"Mer merth herts! Er cern't herp ert!" Rainbow Dash snapped starting to shake her bed in the process.

"Whoa there. Calm down, short stack. I was just messing with you." He replied clutching the bed making it still. "Anyways I should probably wake up the others. By the way, you've been asleep for like more than a day."

Jaden shook Emma who responded by slapping him straight across the face in her sleep. Rainbow couldn't help, but snicker in the background.

"Damn it! Wake up." He pinched Emma's nose shut which made her gasp for air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She scolded waking up the other five Elements by accident.

"Rainbow Dash!" The five shouted hopping out of their chairs as fast as they could.

"Oh...I guess you're off the hook, just for this time." Emma studied the red mark that went across his cheek. "What happened to your face? Did you get hit by something?"

"I guess you could say that." He replied coldly making her extremely confused.

The Elements of Harmony united in a group hug.

"How do you feel?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Rainbow rubbed her cheeks trying to soothe the pain. "Erserde frem mer merth, erm fern."

"Ermahgerd! That's hilarious. Oh my god. I don't think I'm ever gonna take you seriously." Emma busted out laughing, Jaden quickly joined in.

"I'll go get a doctor or nurse or something." Jaden stated trying to calm down and hold back any giggles. Right when he opened the door he almost walked right into the same doctor from the day before.

"What timing." The man stated a bit startled. He noticed Rainbow Dash had lifted her head up a bit to get a look in his direction. "Good to see you're finally awake. Any pain?"

Rainbow pointed straight at her mouth. She didn't really feel like explaining for a third time.

"Ah. I can get you just the stuff that'll make it feel better. Anything else?" He questioned scribbling on a paper.

"Mer lerg ferls sore." She looked down at the leg that got branded.

"Yes, it'll be like that for quite some time. On top of that we'll have to keep an eye out for any infections that could happen to it." The doctor said without batting an eyelash.

"You said when she woke up we would discuss taking her back home. So..." Rarity started.

"Yes, everything is checking out just fine. Rebeka will need to be in a wheelchair until her leg is healed though." He replied.

"WHERT!" Rainbow yelled crossing her arms.

"Did you think I'd just let you drag it on the ground? I don't want you putting any pressure on your leg so no crutches, you're getting a wheelchair." He sternly responded.

Rainbow Dash let out a huff in return.

"I'll be right back with that wheelchair." He handed Emma the paper for the prescription of pain killers and ointments.

"UGGGGH. Therse sercks." Rainbow groaned. "Jerst pert me ert erf mer mersery."

"Look at the bright side!" Pinkie was given a ticked off look from Dash. "Yeah, I got nothing."

* * *

Jaden carefully lifted Rainbow's leg off of the sling. A couple of nurses helped her off the bed and into her wheelchair.

"If anything feels weird or not right come back immediately." The doctor stated. "We'll call whenever we need her to come in for a checkup."

"Right. Thanks for everything." Emma replied.

Jaden grabbed the handles on Dash's wheelchair. They all left the hospital right after going to the pharmacy by the exit. Due to the story that covered the grim capture of Daniel Martin, the group received a number of looks every step of the way.

If that wasn't the worst it was definitely challenging trying to concentrate on getting Dash into the car and deal with the numerous strangers walking up every few seconds.

They finally arrived back at Emma's house. Behind the closed doors was practically the only quiet place for them at the moment. They could only hope that it would all die down in due time.

* * *

Rainbow tried desperately to reach for a cup on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. She stretched her arm as far as it could go, but still no luck.

"Need some help?" Jaden asked walking into the kitchen.

Dash shook her head, she was hell bent on getting it herself. For the next five minutes he watched as she utterly failed at every attempt.

Jaden grabbed one from the shelf and handed it to her. She let out a sigh; it seemed to be the only sound she ever made since they got home.

He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't sweat the small stuff." Jaden took her cup from her, filled it with water and put a straw in it since the wires made it impossible without one.

"Ert serks. Er cern't erven der ernytherng ber merserf." Rainbow Dash complained.

"It'll get better, trust me. Look at it this way. We're pretty much like your servants for a few weeks." He replied wheeling her back to the couch.

'Servants? For a few weeks?' Rainbow Dash thought to herself. It gave her an awesome idea. One that would make up for being stuck with a wheelchair and messed up jaw along with numerous other ailments.

**Wam. This took me forever. I kept falling asleep since I tend to write these in my bed around night time.**


	13. Serving the Rainbow

Chapter 13: Serving the Rainbow

**Author's Note: Christ, I'm so tired. I really should quit procrastinating everything, but I can't help it. Ugh, don't even care about Halloween this year. I'm getting braces on that exact day so meh. That's not even the end of it! I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled and jaw surgery. Damn braces, damn my jacked up jaw to hell. -.- Yuh, so if any of you care I just made a profile thingy on MLPForums. I'm also doing little drawings for people so check out my request shop on there. My username is Cupcakes14. I mean I'm drawing ponies for free. Why not go make me draw your ponies? You'd be crazy if you didn't. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Hasbro does.**

* * *

"Jesus, finally done." Emma wiped her forehead after letting the rake fall to the ground.

The trees in her neighborhood always seemed to lose their leaves right around Thanksgiving time. Her father was a complete lawn freak. Every patch of their yard was a lush green most of the year. His need for everything to be perfect seemed to rub off on her.

Emma admired her hard work. The sight of the backyard would bring tears of joy to any lawn enthusiast. Just as she grabbed the trash bags filled with autumn leaves a giant gust of wind blew, knocking her neighbor's loose leaves all over her beautiful plot.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Emma sighed in frustration, falling to the ground in a fit of rage and devastation. "I give up. Forget it."

Her sob fest got cut short when she heard the familiar whine of none other than Rainbow Dash. For some reason Rainbow had become extremely needy, seemingly taking advantage of everyone at any possible chance.

"Now what?" Emma moaned. She was starting to get fed up with running around her injured friend's every need, but on the other hand it was the right thing to do. Her own personal value's also influenced how she was handling the situation.

"What do you need?" Emma asked walking into the living room for what felt like the billionth time today.

"I ran out of yogurt. Could you get me some more?" Rainbow Dash asked with the saddest face she could produce.

"I don't know...I'm kind of tired." Emma replied back with uncertainty.

"Please. Pleaaaase." Dash whined with eyes as big as the moon.

"Well...it's just that-" Emma started to stutter until Rarity grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Just do it. I'm begging you. I don't know how much of this I can handle. Rainbow Dash has been whining and complaining every single second. Take me with you. Please." Rarity pleaded quietly to where only they could hear.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." She whispered back.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash interrupted them.

"Fine. I'll go get you some. Just hang tight...I guess." Emma responded to which Rarity nearly squeaked in delight.

"I'll just tag along, to um keep Emma company." Rarity added grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her to the front door. She opened it as quickly as she could only to be overwhelmed with flashing cameras.

"Quick! Back in the house!" Emma screamed taking Rarity by the arm and locking the door behind them. Her back was against the front door as she slowly slid to the ground. "Just. Great."

"Back so soon?" Twilight questioned with a yawn passing by as she walked out from the hall.

"Are they gone?" Rarity asked as her heart slowed down.

Emma glanced out of the peep hole. "No...crap."

"How are we going to sneak past them?" Rarity asked taking a glance at the window.

Emma sat in silence for a moment before an idea struck her. "PINKIE! I need your help!"

Faster than lighting Pinkie appeared next to them.

"Help with what?" She questioned with a smile.

"I don't know how the paparazzi figured out that Rainbow lives here, but I need you to distract them."

"Distract them? Sure!" Pinkie agreed, she reached for the doorknob, but was stopped.

"Don't mention anything about Equestria or being a pony. Got it?" Emma stated.

Of course, silly filly." She grinned, although her remark didn't make all that much sense since they weren't ponies.

"I need you to Pinkie promise that." Emma said with seriousness all over her face.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie recited doing all of the gestures.

"Just distract them until I'm out of sight." Emma reexplained.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie gave a wink before bouncing out of the house.

Emma and Rarity ran for the back door grabbing the car keys on the way.

"Don't be too long." Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy stated in unison with worn out smiles.

All of them were extremely tired because of Rainbow's attitude. It was as if she happened to be oblivious to their feelings. She was thinking more about herself than her friends.

Rarity and Emma hurried to the side of the house. Both of them spotted the paparazzi circling around Pinkie Pie. She was doing an excellent job at keeping their attention.

They took the opportunity to silently run to the car making sure to be discreet. Emma jammed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Somehow Pinkie kept the news people stalled long enough for them to escape.

"What is with Rainbow Dash? She's become quite...needy." Rarity stated.

"Needy? That's an understatement. More like annoying, but I just can't stop saying yes to her. I feel really bad about what happened." Emma sighed as she continued down the road.

"I completely agree. Still...how did she even get this attitude?" Rarity questioned resting her arm on the side of the door.

"I don't know, but I hope she gets some sense knocked into her. It's driving me nuts." Emma complained.

"It's driving us all nuts. I haven't felt this aggravated since Sweetie Be-" Rarity stopped mid-sentence growing a sorrow filled expression on her face.

"You alright?" Emma asked in concern.

"It's just...I haven't thought about Sweetie Bell since we got here..." Rarity bit her lip, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Emma felt terrible. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be torn from your family and thrown into a completely different world. "I bet she's doing just fine. She's got Applebloom and Scootaloo to be there for her. No need to worry about it."

Rarity sniffled a bit as she wiped away her tears. "I know..I just can't help, but feel like this."

"Look at it this way. You're not the only one who is away from family. I mean, Twilight has to deal with being away from her brother, mom, dad, Spike and the Princesses. Fluttershy is away from her animal friends. Pinkie left behind the Cakes. Applejack's family isn't her and Rainbow's biggest fan is in another world." Emma said.

"And how exactly is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rarity asked in a bitter tone.

"The point is, you aren't the only one who had to leave behind someone close to your heart. Whenever you get home...you'll have somebody waiting for you..." Emma's voice quivered near the end, thinking about her own torn family made her start to get emotional.

"Darling, are _you_ alright?" Rarity tilted her head in curiosity.

"It's just...you all have friends and family. I barely see my dad...my mom, I'd rather not say...and Jaden's the only one ever there for me." Emma concentrated on the road in front of her.

Rarity had no idea what to say. She never had to worry about a dysfunctional family. Most of the ponies were always friendly so making friends was a snap.

/

"Alright, we just gotta go in and out. No funny business." Emma sternly said getting a sheepish smile from Rarity.

"Right. I promise." She responded.

Both headed for the yogurt isle. As they walked by they earned a few looks from random people.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Rarity asked quietly.

"Just ignore them. People are weird." Emma replied back as she grabbed a few packs of yogurt.

Rarity felt a tug on her dress, which she cast her attention on. When she looked down she saw a small girl.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity questioned with a small smile.

The little girl gasped in excitement. "You even sound like her! Oh my goodness!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"You sound just like Rarity! And you look like her! You even talk like her! Are you really Rarity?!" The little girl squealed in joy.

"Um..." Rarity was tongue tied at the out of the blue question.

Emma looked over and quickly spoke up. "Of course not. She's not a magical unicorn. She's just...um...a huge fan of the show. Her favorite pony is Rarity so she likes to be just like her."

The child's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "My favorite is Rarity too! She's so pretty! And she makes cute dresses! I wanna be a dress maker when I grow up just like her!"

Rarity blushed at the comments. "I'm sure you'll be a great dress maker."

"I'm so sorry. I hope she didn't bother you." A woman walked up taking her child by the hand.

"It's fine. She was no trouble at all." Emma replied happily. 'Thank god her mom stopped this awkward conversation.' She thought to herself.

"Mommy! She likes Rarity just like me!" They heard the little girl tell her mother as the two walked away.

"What's this favorite pony thing all about?" Rarity questioned as the left the isle.

"Oh, that. Well...people have their favorite pony out of the six of you. Some also have their favorite crusader, Princess or background character." Emma stated.

"So...who's your favorite? It's me isn't it?" Rarity batted her eyes as if it would somehow persuade Emma to say yes.

"I like all of you...but if I had to choose...it would probably be...Pinkie." Emma replied back.

"What?! Why her?" Rarity was taken aback by her choice.

"I guess cause Pinkie is friends with everyone. I always envied that about her since I don't really have any." Emma shrugged scanning her items at the self-scanner.

"I suppose that answer will suffice." Rarity said resting a hand on her hip.

/

Emma pulled into the driveway carefully, as she did not know if the group of camera whores were in the vicinity.

"One. Two. Three. Go!" Emma yelled, both ran out of the car with a couple bags as quickly as they could.

They heard the sound of multiple footsteps scattering towards them which caused their leg to speed up towards the house. Just before they were caught in camera crossfire Emma slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"We're back." Emma called out setting the bags on the dining room table.

"Awesome. Can I get some of that yogurt now? I'm so buckin hungry." Rainbow groaned.

Emma did as she was told and paraded around as Dash's slave.

"Would you excuse us for a sec, Rainbow? I need to talk to them." Emma grabbed motioning the five to the backyard where they would be out of hearing range from Rainbow Dash.

"What's with tha group meetin?" Applejack asked curiously.

"We need to figure out just why Dash is being a bratty spoiled whiny baby." Emma explained in an annoyed demeanor.

"And how to stop it." Twilight added.

"You got that right. She's been ordering me around all day." Rarity huffed.

"Maybe she doesn't realize what she's doing..." Fluttershy stated softly.

"Dashie's being a teeny tiny bit of a little foal. A little bit like the baby Cakes, only older and talkier." Pinkie said making different gestures with her hands.

"And I thought my mom was annoying." Emma mumbled to herself.

"Your mom?" Twilight asked after overhearing Emma's comment.

She didn't realize that anyone would hear which caught her off guard. "Oh...yeah. My mom was like twenty times worse than Rainbow. She was super needy. Always making me do things for her."

"That's tha first we've ever heard bout yer mother. Why'd ya never mention anything specific bout her till now?" Applejack questioned. Comments popped up here and there, but Emma never specifically stated anything about her mom.

"I don't know...she was just a terrible person. I don't really like to talk about her to anyone..." Emma stared at the ground, her view unmoving.

"Was?" Fluttershy said catching the word that pretty much stood out to her.

"She's...gone. I don't think now is the time to talk about it." Emma walked back in the house without another word. The five gave each other looks as they watched their friend avoid the topic just like she always did.

Emma sat on the couch right next to Rainbow Dash. She really didn't want to beat around the bush. She thought the best thing was to cut right to the chase. "Can you please cool it with the orders?"

Rainbow gave her a questioning look. "Cool it with the what now?"

"Can you quit ordering all of us like servants? It's getting a tad annoying." She restated.

"Oh...I...I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't really thinking about you guys..." Rainbow laughed nervously.

"Who even gave you the idea?" Emma responded.

"Well...Jaden did." Dash replied, just then the door clicked and opened.

"Hey girls! I'm off work!" Jaden announced walking into the living room. It was his last day declaring his few days off work in the name of Thanksgiving.

Emma blinked a few times before standing up. The five reentered the house only to see Emma yanking Jaden by the ear.

"I can't freakin believe you told her to make us servants! You douchebag!" Emma scolded practically throwing him to the floor.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Jaden stuttered, wincing through the pain.

"I don't believe you." Emma furrowed her brows, not budging one bit.

Rainbow sighed and shook her head. "He's telling the truth. I think I took his words a little too literally."

"Ya think?" Applejack grumbled under her breath.

Emma let go of Jaden and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

During the awkward silence Rainbow Dash coughed, at first it seemed like nothing, but it started to grow more violently. Her face grew sickly and her eyes started to look worn down.

"I don't feel so good..." Rainbow complained grabbing her face. "I think I'm gonna pass out..."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma said a bit shocked at the sudden turn of events. At first she thought Rainbow was just getting back at her for calling it quits on the whole servant act, until she blacked out right in front of all of them.

**Yup. I'll try not to update it this late. It's almost midnight…and I have to get up in like six hours. Ugh kill me. I hate school. Especially Washington schools. Who the heck goes to school at 7:20!? I want to go back to Texas already -_-**


	14. Go With the Flow

Chapter 14: Go With the Flow

**Author's Note: Merp, I miss 8****th**** grade. That was like the best year ever. Not a care in the world. Now it's always college this, scholarship that from my mom. I really should stop writing these so late. It's almost five and I haven't gotten any sleep. Ermahgersh, Friday I totally completed my dream. This dumbass was talking trash to this brony in my class and I totes went off on him for it. I felt so awesome and amazing cause I actually said something. Like yay /)^3^(\ -NinjaDino4**

**Oh dang…getting my spacers tomorrow…and my braces on Halloween…yuck. .-.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. Only my story and characters.**

* * *

"Maybe this should be our home from now on." Emma said snottily. "Dash is just completely jacked up."

"I'd hate to be her. One second she's completely fine and the next, she's not." Jaden sighed leaning back in the hospital chair.

"Is Dashie done yet?!" Pinkie asked excitedly, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

Twilight groaned, the look on her face clearly showed how annoyed she was. "For the millionth time, NO!" Everyone in the waiting room turned to her, but that she could've cared less.

"I do hope this won't be much longer." Rarity stared at the wall engulfed with pure boredom.

She glanced around the room because what else are you supposed to do in a hospital? Her train of thought skidded to a halt when she noticed a vending machine that looked vaguely familiar to a certain little white mare back in Ponyville.

"Oh Sweetie...I do hope you're doing alright..." Rarity mumbled to herself.

Applejack noticed the look on her miserable friend's face, she easily followed Rarity's line of sight only to realize what the problem was. All she could picture in her mind was the three young fillies running around searching for their cutie marks. She desperately missed her family back on Sweet Apples Acres, but AJ tried to keep a positive attitude until they would find a way to return to their home world. Making a mental note, she promised herself to talk to Rarity about the ordeal.

Fluttershy kept an eye on the hall, glancing back every few seconds. She quietly awaited the return of her friend. They had been sitting in their seats anxiously for at least an hour. No one had any clue what was up with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh good. Here she comes everyone." Fluttershy announced happily.

Rainbow rested her head on a balled up fist, quite bored while she was being wheeled down the hall. For the entire time she was poked and prodded with just about every instrument you could think of. Sitting in one place was hard enough as it is, but when multiple needles are jammed into your arm it tends to make the situation much more unbearable.

"So what's goin on with her?" Applejack asked with worry.

The doctor cleared his throat while he reviewed the notes taken during the time he examined her. "Well...I don't honestly have any idea. Rebeka is quite a mystery..."

"What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not know? You can't just not know." Twilight gritted her teeth in pure frustration. In her mind the doctor should've figured it out, that was his job. It was apparently his life's work, thus his destiny. She figured that their career paths were like a cutie mark; your job represented your special talent. Of course, her theory was completely bogus at some extent, but Emma never bothered correcting it.

"Look, as far as I know she's completely healthy. A few lab tests should be ready in about a week or two, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her. It's as if it's just a medical mystery, I'm ready to pull my hair out." He took a deep breath; Rainbow Dash's case was starting to give him an ulcer.

"If you're so sure about me being fine you could've eased up on the needles!" Dash barked at him, clearly disgruntled.

Rainbow glared at both her arms, which were covered in cuts. Her initial reaction was to hide them, but she saw no point in it. People all over town already knew what the drug dealer did to her. Keeping the situation a secret was a pretty stupid idea if everyone had already heard.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for some answers." Emma sighed starting to stand up.

"Before you leave. There is one thing you could do." The doctor said pulling Emma away from the group.

"And what's that?" Emma questioned wondering where he could be going with this.

"Perhaps she needs something to occupy her mind. I believe this whole thing may be all in her head." He proclaimed with a serious demeanor.

"All in her head? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, completely dumbfounded with what he meant.

"What she went through was pretty traumatic. I'm no psychologist, but I think her brain is playing little tricks on her...Rebeka, well she seems to be a tad on the loopy side, if you know what I mean." He looked back and forth between Emma and Rainbow.

"I guess that makes sense..." She didn't have anything to argue with. Rainbow Dash did go through a lot, enough to drive someone to suicide or a deep depression. Although she hadn't tried killing herself, there was going to be some sort of mental injuries to her physical ones.

"You could always send her back to school. She is capable of returning." He noted, causing Emma to shoot up with wide eyes.

"School?" She didn't ever think of bringing them to her high school. They would have a hard enough time adjusting, what good would sending them to the most boring and judgmental place in the world do?

"Of course. According to her certificate she's only seventeen. Don't tell me she's a drop out." His body sank, hoping to God he was wrong about that. The last thing he wanted was for her to not even have her degree. Of course, none of that mattered for her, but he didn't know she was actually a pony.

"No way. She's totally not a drop out. None of them are. What a silly idea." Emma replied in nervous laughter. "Nice talking to you, I really have to go. Thanks for everything."

/

"So...what's up with you and needles? You acted pretty pissed off back there." Jaden questioned as he drove down the road.

Since his truck had more room for her wheelchair he volunteered to take Rainbow Dash. That wasn't the only reason he offered to take her though. Ever since that night they rescued her from certain doom he noticed her in a different light. One that wasn't so judgmental, one where he could actually see her as an attractive somewhat egocentric pony human.

He would've rather only taken Dash, but Emma could only fit four others in her car so he took Fluttershy as well. Jaden figured she was the equivalent as having practically a ghost in his vehicle. Not that he didn't enjoy her as a friend, she was just so quiet around him that he'd forget she was there sometimes.

"Cause needles freak me out." She shivered at the thought that replayed in her mind.

"So the big bad Dash is afraid of needles, huh?" He taunted, obviously messing around with her.

"No way! Nothing scares me!" Rainbow shouted back with major confidence behind her voice.

"Actually...didn't Pinkie Pie scare you that one time when she roared like a dragon?" Fluttershy recalled, speaking for the first time since getting into the truck.

Jaden started to laugh, scenes from the episode pouring into his head.

"Not helping." Rainbow Dash groaned glaring at Fluttershy.

"Oh come on. You can't be brave all the time. I'm the only one who's not scared of anything." Jaden gloated as if he was the cat's pajamas. But why would he take some poor kitty's PJ's?

Rainbow smiled deviously thinking back to a story Emma told her when she hated Jaden's guts. It was supposed to make her feel better knowing he was just a little wimp, but now it was going to come in handy.

"Yeah, says the guy who shrieks like a little girl whenever he sees a garden gnome." Rainbow giggled, before busting out in tears of laughter. Fluttershy joined in too, even if she was terrified of pretty much everything, it still sounded like an irrational fear.

"Shut up! They're creepy! And scary! One day they're gonna kill us all. Just you wait." Jaden shot back in a fit of rage acting like a complete two year old.

Gnomes always scared the crap out of him. They're creepy designs and beady eyes glared into the souls of whoever passed by. At least that's how he saw it. Those lawn ornaments were practically Satan's henchman waiting to kill off the human race in his eyes.

"At least my fear is totally rational!" Rainbow responded letting a couple of laughs slip out.

"So you admit you're scared of them! That makes you a liar! I knew you were one!" Jaden triumphantly replied, happy that he caught what she said.

Rainbow realized what she just admitted in the heat of the moment. "Fine, I'm a little scared of needles. So what? At least I don't shriek at the sight of them."

"No, you just faint." He retorted back.

Her mouth hung open a little bit at his statement. "H-How did you know?!" Rainbow was absolutely sure nobody knew about that. It would only ruin her reputation, not even her friends knew. At least, they used to not know.

Jaden had a smug smile right across his face. "Cause you just told me."

Rainbow Dash face palmed at her stupidity. "Don't you dare tell anyone about that or so help me."

"I won't, but you owe me." Jaden said.

"Owe you? Why should I?" Dash questioned, not buying into his statement.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about it. I'll bribe Pinkie with a butt load of cupcakes to have your little phobia published in the newspaper back in Ponyville." Jaden had no intention of doing so, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Plus he did get a little kick out of making her mad. Every little huff she made, every dagger of pure rage, it was all so cute in some way to him.

She weighed her options for a moment. Risk her reputation in Equestria or risk having a random IOU slung over her shoulders until he gave her a task for keeping her secret under wraps. "Fine. What do you want to never speak of this to anyone? ESPECIALLY Pinkie Pie."

"Don't worry about that. I'll tell you when I need you for something." Jaden assured her. When that time comes, he'll be sure to use it. It could be even long after she forgets about the whole 'owe you' deal they made. As long as it was valid he would remember.

/

"What exactly did the doctor pull you aside for?" Twilight asked, hoping it was of some importance.

"Let's see...he told me Rainbow Dash is probably just making up these 'light headed going to die' symptoms. He also said she needs to do something to occupy her mind since it's all wacked up cause of that asshole drug dealer." Emma replied turning onto another road.

"So Rainbow is pretty much healthy physically, but mentally?..." Rarity trailed off awaiting Emma to make an input.

"Pretty much mentally loopy. I don't really know what she's feeling though. She hasn't said much about it so I can't go off anything." Emma added.

"So what you're really saying is that Dashie's loco in the coco? Am I right?! Did I totally nail it? Was I right!? Huh?! Huh?!" Pinkie responded, overly hyper just like usual.

"Spot on, Pinkie." Emma commended her favorite Element of Harmony.

Even in the worst of times Pinkie always seemed to bring a bit of joy to the most hopeless times. Her laughter was something Emma looked forward to everyday. Without any of them, life would be so different. That's why she had to make the most of their time together.

Emma took a sharp turn tossing the four to the right. Jaden's truck tailed behind them.

"This isn't tha way to yer house?" Applejack pointed out curiously.

"Minor detour. I have something I need to take care of. Something that's gonna change things up a bit." Emma responded.

"And what exactly are you taking care of?" Rarity asked, the others titled their heads waiting for an answer.

"Oh you'll see." She replied taking another sharp turn.

/

Emma pulled into the jam packed parking lot. Surprisingly there were two spaces left, just her luck. As she got out the other four stared at the decent sized building questioningly.

Jaden pulled into the other space just moments after. Both him and Fluttershy helped Rainbow out and onto her wheel chair.

"What are we doing here?" Jaden asked giving a small shrug.

"I was thinking we could talk Jim into getting them into our school." Emma explained.

"What'd you just say?" Jaden hoped it was all some big joke.

"I said I was gonna get them into our school?" Emma replied back unsure if he was having some sort of listening problem.

"It was a rhetorical question you dope. Are you freakin nuts?! They'll stand out like sore thumbs." He got a few glares at the accusation. "No offense."

"None taken." Pinkie happily stated, un-phased by his words.

"Look, it'll be good for them. They'll have something to do besides fight over the remote, break windows and burn food from now on." Emma stated. "Now onward!"

The eight entered the building and headed for the front desk. Right on cue Jim walked by with copies of papers in his hand ready to head back to his office.

"Hey buddy! Can we talk?" Emma greeted.

Jim looked over the six with wide eyes. He couldn't believe they were all right in front of his face. "Uh...sure. Follow me."

They all trailed behind him to his door, shutting it behind them.

"So what exactly did you need?" Jim questioned, placing the stack of papers in a neat pile.

"I know you said you wouldn't help me anymore, but I really need you to get these six in school." Emma said as sweetly as possible only to be met with an angry look. "Please."

"Do you seriously want me to lose my damn job?! I can't do this for you! I told you I'd help that one time, but that was it!" Jim slammed his fist in his desk.

"Told you...this is just a lost cause. Alright everyone, let's go." Jaden stated ready to leave.

"Hold on." Twilight stopped them all. "I think we should get the right to go to school. We all have so much to learn and this is the perfect opportunity for that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Jim said calmly, despite his outburst.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Rarity whispered to Emma. Using her good looks she walked up to Jim batting her eyelashes. "Don't you want to help six lost and troubled girls? I'm sure a handsome man such as yourself couldn't possibly pass up the chance to help us. Why-"

He put a finger to her lip making her words cease. "I have a girlfriend. Charm isn't gonna work."

Rarity rolled her eyes in defeat. "Well, I tried."

Pinkie started to whisper in Fluttershy's ear to which the shy girl grew nervous.

"I don't know...I don't control it...I don't think it's a good idea..." Fluttershy backed up slightly shuffling timidly.

"You have to! It'll work for sure!" Pinkie assured her.

"I guess..." Fluttershy sighed before slowly walking to his desk. She brushed her long hair out of her face giving him the biggest stare she could produce.

At first Jim felt a bit awkward, but it quickly became an eerie and weird experience.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. Just please for the love of all that is good just quit looking at me like that!" He shuddered, Fluttershy shook her head making her face go back to cute and lovable.

"Great, school." Rainbow said sarcastically. "Woohoo."

An alarm went off which Jim quickly shut off. "Hold on guys, I have to get my epipen."

"His what?" Rainbow asked, only to see him take out what looked like a small pen. When he took off the cap she quickly realized what it was. As soon as he poked the needle into his belly she was out like a light.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked with concern, taking out the epipen and putting it away.

"Um...yeah. She's just tired. Right ,Fluttershy?" Jaden responded.

"Yes...She's been so tired lately." Fluttershy made sure not to reveal her phobia because that certainly wouldn't be kind of her.

"Riggght. Well. How's this gonna work?" Applejack questioned moving things along.

"I just need to get a schedule made for each you. I guess I'll make you girls all seniors and have decent GPA's to start with. You have eight classes. Four for each day. I'll make sure to give you at least a class with one another or Jaden or Emma." Jim explained logging onto his computer.

After ten minutes of trying to wake up Rainbow Dash they finally succeeded. With that being done they all got schedules situated.

"Alright so here's your schedules." Jim gave the six of them copies which the each read aloud.

"Forensics, Physics, Pre-Calculus, Walking Fitness, AP Government, Principles of Human Services, Mentor Leadership and AP English." Twilight stated. "Wow. That's a lot of classes."

"Yep. We have pretty much every class together, Twilight. Except third and sixth." Emma noted.

Rainbow looked over hers, when her eyes stopped on her eighth period. "WOAH! What'd you go and put me in fashion design for?!"

"Sorry, you were the only one left to take it with Rarity. All the others were booked and well...you weren't." Jim explained.

"Why do we all have mentor leadership together?" Rarity asked comparing her schedule to the others.

"Cause it's the best class ever!" Jaden and Emma shouted in unison.

"Just you wait, that class is so freakin amazing!" Jaden said excitedly.

/

Rarity walked outside and sat on one of the chairs by Emma's pool. She always found it relaxing, like it melted her troubles away. The night sky was gorgeous, reflecting off of the pool water creating a ripple of sparks that flowed through the air.

"Hey, Rare." Applejack greeted taking a seat next to her sorrow filled friend.

"Hello, Applejack. Come to enjoy the moonlight view as well?" Rarity asked taking in the scenery.

"Not exactly. Ah suppose it's uh lovely view, but ah was thinkin we could talk bout something else." The cowgirl responded a bit slowly.

"Like what?"

"Are ya…Are ya handlin tha whole traveling to uh new world thing okay?"

Rarity looked down, staring at the ground with pain in her eyes. If she was going to tell anyone it might as well be right now. She knew there was no use holding it in. That would only wreck more havoc on her mind.

"…No, Applejack. I am not handling it well. I mean…what about Spike? What about the Princesses? Sweetie Bell? Equestria? MY BOUTIQUE?! How can we all just be happy when our family and friends are so far away from each of us? I honestly have no idea how Pinkie Pie has a smile on her face almost every second of the day."

"Ah hear ya…Ah miss mah family too. Maybe it won't be too long before we're back with em. And bout Pinkie, Ah don't think she's as happy as she makes herself out ta be."

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"She is tha Element of Laughter, probably just tryin ta make us a little bit happy. Ah betcha she's just as sad as us bout leavin behind folks. Shoot, she IS friends with everypony back in Ponyville…Even knows all their birthdays by heart!"

"You got me there." Rarity was grateful to have this talk with Applejack. She still felt like there was a gaping hole in her heart that of which would never go away until she returned home. However, being with her best friend's made it the least bit bearable. "At least we have each other for the time being."

"Ah reckon that's all uh pony could ever need."

**I feel like death. Why am I not tired? This is going to kill me…I can't stay up anymore. .-.**

**In case you were wondering, here's their schedules.**

**Twilight-Forensics, Physics, Pre-Calculus, Walking Fitness, AP Government, Principles of Human Services, Mentor Leadership, AP English.**

**Rainbow-Weight Lifting, Physics, Pre-Calculus, English, Choir Aid, Government, Mentor Leadership, Fashion Design.**

**Fluttershy-Pre-Calculus, Government, English, Walking Fitness, Physics, Principles of Human Services, Mentor Leadership, Small Animal Management.**

**Pinkie-Pre-Calculus, Government, Art, English, Physics, Culinary Arts, Mentor Leadership, Small Animal Management.**

**Rarity-Pre-Calculus, Physics, Art, Walking Fitness, English, Government, Mentor Leadership, Fashion Design.**

**Applejack-Weight Lifting, Government, English, Pre-Calculus, Physics, Culinary Arts, Mentor Leadership, Small Animal Management.**

**Emma-Forensics, Physics, Art, Walking Fitness, AP Government, Pre-Calculus, Mentor Leadership, AP English.**

**Jaden-Weight Lifting, Principles of Agriculture, English, Pre-Calculus, Choir Aid, Government, Mentor Leadership, Law Enforcement.**


End file.
